III: The Floor
by Rakkoon
Summary: Two years after The Submerse :sorry I forgot to mention it eariler:. The consequences have been revealed.
1. Tortured Flesh

**So it seems I have time to write this first chapter. I went over it in my mind, and I decided rewriting for Solar Advent can be put off until I have a lot of time free. As for this story, I can start it and just be slow with it. Nice and easy slow-ish. So, I hope you like it. **

**So about the song, I downloaded it not long ago, and kept on listening to it. Because I thought about how well it fit this story. Don't worry God will save them all in the end, this is just another test from him. Gabriel has yet to pass this one. It won't be easy. **

_**Animal I Have Become, Three Days Grace**_

_I can't escape this hell; so many times I've tried. But I'm still caged inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself._

So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal. (This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself (I can't escape myself). So many times I've lied (So many times I've lied). But there's still rage inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal.

Somebody help me through this nightmare, I can't control myself. Somebody wake me from this nightmare, I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal. (This animal I have become).

**1: Tortured Flesh **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

If any light shone through black water I might have some actual hope of surviving. I couldn't help but be frantic in the warm water, trying to find something to grab onto, as the unknown force below me pulled me farther under. This was the deepest lake I had ever fallen into. And I have fallen into a great many of lakes in my earth days, let me tell you that. None of them even stepped up to the plate next to this one. Was this some whack-o dream? Hopefully it was. I couldn't breath. Suffocating in a numbing state. My lungs seemed filled up with water already, either that or they were so pressured from the dense water or not being able to intake air. I wasn't entirely sure which was it was. 

My mind was being jumbled up in all my memories, past and present, flickering in my sight. Maybe I had died. Maybe this past month has all been a dream. Did I die the day Cole hit me? Is Charlotte still depressed? Did we ever come to the Old Mansion and start a real life? Most of the things didn't seem real to me anymore. 

Except this pain.

It was everywhere, all around me, closing in on my mutant body. Snapping my wings and breaking my bones. Darkness swelled inside me. 

What's happening to me!

My sides felt as if they burst open, something crawling out of them. They were demons burning through my muscles and pushing past my veins. Fire licked at my throat and my eyes became holes of blackness. I was becoming of that I hated. A demon. A monster. More of a monster than I had ever thought I could or had been. My insides burned slowly, eating my flesh, drinking my blood. I could feel my wings protrude from my back once again, and the pain that came with it. I was struggling in my own blood now; the water had turned the crimson color of liquid agony. 

Screams roared in my ears, battling with my ear drums which tried to shut the noise out. My head splitting down the middle, such pain should not have even existed. Whips lashing against my back, no shielding help from my wings. Black feathers floated in the blood as well, my own of course. Teeth piercing my lower lip, I was still wondering if they were my own. 

Thoughts darted back and forth in my mind, in front of me. I saw Charlotte's face, twisted up into a cry of sorrow, and I could hear her screams and cries in my worn ears. They bled from the sound of her voice, the woe that filled her beautiful eyes. I felt hot tears running down my carved face, salty water getting into the deep cuts that deranged my appearance. 

Blood trickled in my hair, staining my blond locks, turning them a dark scarlet also. My life was of the truest reds, surrounding me, pulling me in. Showing my entire life through the red shades that were beaten, scraped, whipped. I yelled out. 

Claws grew from my fingers, slicing through the skin they had been touching. The floor of the lake was finally beneath me, not penetrating my thick wall of anguish that so incarcerated me. Sand between my toes, the ground was gritty. The blood dripping down my legs suddenly wasn't surrounded by water. Air filled me, along with stabbing pain from something in front of me. Bruised and broken, I fell to my knees, thousands of knives seemingly digging down my arms. 

Sight was clouded by a gel-like substance that oozed over my eyes. It numbed their stinging. Dry cloth wrapped around my arms, hands in my wet hair. Soothing sounds of footsteps in my pounding ears, soft and unpronounced as the shouts and screams died away. I collapsed into a half alive state. Slowly I felt a safe existence wash over me, silently emanating from the person next to me. They brought me sudden comfort. My skin stopped crawling. My sides drew back their swords, and my mind fell into unconsciousness. 

Her lips placed on mine, my own cut and bloodied. "Be alive…" She chanted tenderly.

Sleep brought rest. 

--------

"Gabriel? Are you awake?" 

It was my Charlotte, several feet away from me. I could hear her even through my sliced ears; my brain deciphered her standing point. We were in the Mansion….and from the amount of light that's leaking in through this blindfold; I'd say we're in the Drawing Room. Wait…blindfold? Why the blindfold? 

I lifted an arm, pulling the cloth back, I heard Charlotte step forward. Towards me. "Gabriel! You're alive!" 

"What?" 

I let my eyes fall upon her soft face, soreness still rung through my body, but it had since numbed more. Charlotte's expression turned slightly, her brow creased, looking more worried than she had before. "Charlotte, what happened? Am I alive?" I asked warily, sitting up. She jumped a little at my decision to sit up; either that or she was frightened of me. "What's wrong?" I asked again, my voice going gentler. 

Her face softened once more, and she sat down next to me, I was almost afraid to look at myself. What if I had really been mutated? But why should I be concerned if I didn't look human anymore? It didn't matter what I looked like. I looked into Charlotte's eyes again, trying my hardest not to catch my reflection in them, instead I just stared past it into her. I kept my gaze on her eyes; watching them slide back and forth over me, then lovingly settle on my face. I froze my stare on her face, keeping them from looking down at myself like they so eagerly wanted to. I internally wanted to know. To know if I was too ugly to look at. To know if Charlotte could still love me. 

She played with my right hand, until in was inside both of hers, she then placed it to her cheek. I screamed. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Denying Fate

**Welcome back, I finally decided to get onto writing for this chapter. I warn you this chapter is not for younger children, I advise you make sure no younger siblings surround you that can read :P Go ahead, flame me, my Wolfy editor's (along with my sister if she reads this) probably going strangle me for writing this anyway. **

**2: Denying Fate**

I ripped away from her grasp, jumping up off the bed. Shock lingered in her eyes, pure hurt and fright plastered across her face. She sat on the white sheets, frozen to her spot, her heart picking up speed. My senses seemed to have strengthened, I could hear things happening all the way out on the street, and then be able to hear her fragile heart pounding quickly in her chest. Her eyes caught my stare and stayed there, glued to my look. What would I do without her love? I seriously couldn't live without her; it would be a lifeless effort. There wouldn't even be any effort in it. I would be virtually dead in every definition. I couldn't do it. Living without her would be impossible.

Her dying would be worse…but her still on this earth, _apart _from me, seems like the word for my demise. I wouldn't do it. I would pay any price to have her next to me, to have her in my arms. But if she didn't want me….I would beg her to take me back….no. My heart would be ripped out the moment she rejected me. I would respect her wishes and leave. Yeah, she deserved a normal life. Perhaps I could even find some way to get her back home. She would like that.

I took a step back, a cry sounding from somewhere deep in my throat. I screamed out my agony, falling to me knees as I watched my entire life fall apart. What life though? One without Charlotte wasn't a life. Charlotte didn't move. I looked up at her, tears streaming down my face with the thickness of blood. My voice tore out into the deathly silent room, the sound of my heavy breathing following it. I felt pain in my ribs, at they tried to push back my heart, it began pounding faster and faster, beating against my rib cage. I yelled out again. Suddenly, as I came to the edge of my cliff, my heart stopped, giving up on trying to go on further. I froze completely staring at the cream colored wall opposite me. My heart's constant beatings subsided and took a permanent break, coming to a squishy ending in my cold carcass. That's what was left of me, without Charlotte, a cold carcass. Dead, lifeless, carcass filled with blood and black feathers.

Charlotte sunk to her knees beside me, overcoming her fear to come and comfort me. She was risking her life for me. Shakily, she reached out her pale hand, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. Her heart skipped along jaggedly, rippling out pain through her body, giving her the feeling of stitches in her side. She pretended it didn't hurt. Without thinking, I took her into me, wrapped my arms around her waist and pulling her in. I put my hand to her chest, just above her heart, whispering words in her ear, "Calm down." I slid my lips down to her neck, resting them there and pressing my eyes closed. Charlotte's pulse slowed down, relaxing into my shape. Constricting thoughts curled around my mind, whispering lies into my ears. I gave up on the idea of dying like this; I stood, leaving Charlotte on the floor. Right now, she needed some one who could love her without looking like a total demon. Maybe Lucifer? Oh wait, him and Kairi got together, besides, he's a demon himself…or at least part demon. Another candidate sprung a leak in my mind. "Go back to Riku; I know you can't love me now. I'm too dangerous. Go," I practically growled. Charlotte hastily got to her feet.

"No. I love you Gabriel you know that, no matter what you look lik-," I cut her off.

"No you can't! It's impossible!" I screamed, flipping around to face her. My face felt hot, as the anger seared below the surface of hard skin. My ears were ringing, boiling the blood in my veins, pouring like magma over the edge of my sanity. The words rang like loud church bells in my ear drums, _'Charlotte can't love you! You're too hideous. Too scarred, you look like a freak. You are a freak. A winged freak that looks like a monster. A monster freak. You'll only hurt her in the long run. She'd be safer without you.' _

She hardened her expression, glaring at me, "What's impossible is me leaving you! I'm tired of you thinking I'm too good for you! Get it through your thick skull, I'm not abandoning you. Gabriel, look at me in the eye, show me you can return my love. Or has it been changed…" She started to mumble as she went on, obviously thinking about something unpleasant. I turned to face her, anger seeping in my eyes, I tried to keep in reined in, but my voice still held that low growl. I was about to tell her she was insane for even thinking once that I couldn't love her. I was going to tell her how exactly my love and life would be meaningless without her, but I felt a lump rise in my throat. I felt much like an undead character now, my heart didn't beat, I wouldn't age, I wouldn't be doing anything out in the sunlight anytime soon, and I felt severely cold. The coldness didn't make me shiver, but I knew I didn't have much for body heat anymore. I took her shoulders in my hands, trying to hold back that sudden urge to cage her in my arms and fly away. She looked slightly frightened at my idea of confronting, but made an effort to pull her face back into a normal expression. It must have been the look in her face, or maybe the hard restrain in her eyes, like she was fighting the urge to cry into my shirt, like she was afraid I'd jump out the window and fly away _without _her. I saw something in there, that made me zone out into another world.

Pictures flashed through my mind, white surrounded me. I could suddenly see Charlotte, holding a plump roll of something, she held very securely to her chest, whispering words of comfort into its folds. I walked slowly towards them, approaching with extremely caution. "Charlotte, what is that…," I carried off on the sentence as she handed me the item carefully, placing it in my arms. She smiled peacefully, standing back as I took the item and held it up to see it. It was a sleeping baby. Its face scared me, suddenly the picture changed, time passed by with the speed of light. Then I was in a dark room, only the dimly lit blinds covering a window of the left made any source of light. I forced my eyes to look at a crumpled shape in the corner. I could hear its whimpers, I could see its back, twisting and bleeding in pain. It cried out in agony as something poked through his right shoulder blade. Blood dripped out slowly, before something starting to grow from his back. He screamed and sobbed, tangling his fingers in his hair, writhing around on the floor. As he yelled, that stem of something grew out into a large, snowy white wing; it shook off any blood and practically shined in the darkness, before another cry from the boy pierced the thick air. Another wing came out of his back. I rushed to the boy's side, taking him in my arms and hushing his cries. I stroked his hair back out of his face, and then kissed his forehead, feeling utter love for this boy. "What's your name?" I whispered quietly. I looked at his back while he worked hard to answer me. Blood dripped down his back, and the wings held on tightly, shaking with his shivers, I pulled the boy closer. "My name is," He said between sniffs, "Klaus." My vision changed again, and I was back in the white room with Charlotte, holding that baby. "His name is Klaus. He's your son."

My scream pulled me out of the vision. The cold wooden floor I had been standing on met my cheek, and I was encased in darkness. Charlotte's arms propped me up; she went past my stone skin and sharp claws, wrapping her arms around me. I finally felt loved in this position. I brought my wings around her, creating a shield from the light and switching places with her. Before she could protest, I had moved her around so that she was in _my _arms. I felt I had done enough to her, she needed some one now and I was being selfish letting her do all the work. Besides I wanted to see if I was allowed to hold her. If not for the last time. I caressed her hair back, feeling her soft locks of black hair had always soothed me, but I needed to sooth her now. "Charlotte," I said quietly, kissing her ear, "I saw your son. Our son, forgive me." I felt her gasp, her heart pounding along a bit faster as she tried to look up at me. The shade of my wings made it so she wouldn't be able to see my face when I said this. "His name was Klaus," I started the description, putting my heart into it. She rested her head against my chest, smiled happily, listening to my words. "He was beautiful. He resembled you a lot, dark black hair, but he had my eyes, my blue eyes. He was very pale, but that's to be expected from you and me, both very pale people." Charlotte chuckled a bit. I continued, "But there was something in his face I could name anywhere, I new that face…it was yours. Well at least it looked a lot like you. Those curious eyes and that soft shaped face. That blush and those…ever so pink lips," I brushed my lips along her jaw, turning her head softly as I tried to find those pink lips. When they were found, I captured them. I expected her to pull away, or at least some part of me did, so I held back a bit, waiting for her to slap me and demand I let her go, like she'd had enough of me pretending I knew _anything _about _her _son. But she didn't. I actually had a hinge of feeling that she believed everything I said. And she loved it. All of it. The fact that I had something in that boy that looked like me. As she kissed me, I had the great feeling she would have even liked our boy to even look more like me.

Concentrating while kissing is hard, so maybe the texture of her warm lips or the smell of her hair should distract me from those thoughts instead. I shifted around, making the kiss deeper, yet I kept my guard up, I wouldn't give in completely, that might everything more dangerous. Charlotte didn't care, she just kissed me back, slinking her hands up around my neck and bringing herself closer, her body was suddenly up against mine, pushing me over the limit. I could _feel _her everywhere. I could feel her vocal chords vibrate as I realized her neck was pressing against some part of me, she was either mumbling, or trying to say something. Our lips parted, and she took a breath of air, looking down at me, her hands where against my chest in order to hold herself up to speak. I just gazed at her beauty. I was struck by it, hypnotized. "Tell me Gabriel," She said sweetly, laying her head on my chest, taking a short rest. I pulled my hands up to hold her to me, keeping her there. "When do you think I would have that baby? Do you think it will be cursed like that Lord said?" I felt almost afraid to answer her, but decided to go with good news before bad.

"Well Charlotte, I would say you could have that baby any time. But by the looks of that vision, you looked very young, very beautiful –not that you could ever stop being beautiful- but you looked reasonably young. So the time when you have that child shouldn't be far away." That lump in my throat felt like it was coming back, would she really have that child soon? "As for that Lord of Angels said, I'm afraid what you say is correct. In my vision I saw Klaus becoming an angel. It's a very painful transformation," Charlotte let in a sharp breath of air; she went slightly rigid at my words. I calmed her immediately. "Don't worry, shh, calm down. I was there for him. In my vision, he was in pain, yes, and terrible pain. But I was there for him. You will be too; if it's his fate we'll just have to deal with it. He's our child; we have to make sure he knows his fate and what to do with it. We all have destinies; whether or not they are something we want to do, whether we feel it will be good for us. For it is not our time to decide to turn back, but to decide what we must do with the time given."

Charlotte looked me in the eye, smiling, finally serene from my choice words. But before I could do anything to say against it, she dived in to continue that kiss. Not that I would have any objections. She pretended the conversation hadn't turned anywhere, she went right back to where we had left off, putting even more heat into the passionate state. I held her very close, reaching one uncontrolled hand up her back, pushing her shirt up. Her hot skin and eager lips seemed to be everywhere; it was hard to keep in power of myself. I probably wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. I wasn't so much a monster in many ways, human tendencies spilled over the brim, and I could almost feel myself giving in completely. My back hit the ground, wings spread out, and Charlotte was still on top of me. I couldn't stop myself, slight pictures of the past on earth flashed through my mind, reminding me of the things I'd thought back there, the lust I'd had in my eyes, I found myself giving into that now. My last wall of defense slowly (with the speed of a slug) started to lower down, it was shielding that lust monster, that of which I usually held back. I was watching that shield go down, that wall that was being moved and beaten by that monster behind it. I could see its face now, its dilated pupils and nearly invisible irises. When the shield went low enough, it jumped over it, escaping.

I was lost to it.

* * *

Okay, I know you all are probably going to be pretty ticked at me writing this, but it had to happen and it's over. Chill. The Megalamoose already thinks I read Twilight too much. She'll kill me for this.


	3. Acceptance of Appearance

**I sincerely hope none of you were expecting a turmoil filled story, filled non-stop screaming and pure agony, because that's not going to happen. I can't deny that there will be lots of pain, but it's not all the time. I suggest you open that media player for this chapter, play some relaxing songs, ones that make you feel content with the world…make you happy. If you have any songs like that….you need them for this chapter, I'm trying to brighten things up a bit, and things are making me down. **

**3: Acceptance of Appearance. **

I pulled a long black sheet from my mattress, wrapping it securely around Charlotte's shoulders. She smiled contently as she snuggled into the sheet, making me crack a toothy grin. I watched as she crawled to the end of the bed, sliding her feet out in front of herself, getting to her feet. Keeping the sheet around herself, she walked over to the large window, climbing onto the window seat and kneeling there, holding her blanket close to her body. I followed her to the seat. The sheet slipped slightly and her purple tank top beneath showed through, I poked her gently in the side. She laughed lightheartedly, trying to hold her sheet and reach up to open the window at once. I smiled, pulling the curtains back for her, and unlocking the glass for her. Warm afternoon air poured in, the sunset in Twilight Town seemed to be even more beautiful than it usually became. She smiled warmly, patting the cushion next to her. I took my place, sliding one arm around her waist, pulling her close. We sat there silently, looking out onto the front yard, and past that, at the tops of the dark trees covering the forest floor, then to the red and orange roofs of Twilight Town occupants' homes. I couldn't help but smile in spite of my appearance, at this point, I had well gotten over it.

"Hey, Char, can you go start breakfast? I'll be down in a sec," I said, turning her towards me. She smiled and nodded. So I gave her a kiss and she carefully got off the bench, skipping to the door and heading the kitchen. When she was gone, I went into the nearest bathroom. Sure, that's the first thing you'd do, just to check if you're still…human looking. Remotely human looking. I took in more air before stepping in front of that mirror, hoping that it wouldn't crack with fright. It didn't. And I wasn't as ugly as I'd feared. I just…didn't look ordinary. My eyes had stayed the same color, golden, though I could have sworn they were a bit darker. I could recognize myself, my face held some of my original traits. As for what was different, I didn't totally know where to start….

My complexion had definitely changed, instead of being the human color, peachy membrane; it was a hard alabaster, cold white. I pulled up my shirt to reveal large scars that veered this way and that across my chest; it was mostly at my sides though, where the tissue below the flesh had probably been cut deeper. I let my shirt fall down once again, as I scanned over my arms and traced along my skin. It was cold. I seriously felt like a vampire or zombie of some kind. At least my wings had kept there same shape and size…though now I was pretty sure they had gotten bigger. I ran my clawed fingers through my hair, which had turned blood red, long and dark. The length of my hair was strange; it was much longer than it had been before, coming down a little ways past my shoulders, thick and straight. My teeth were long, thick canines and white, very white. As for my nails, they had grown out, long and black, sharp and straight. I pursed my lips, holding my hair out to the end to examine the length. I exited the bathroom, passing through the Drawing room again and making for the kitchen where I smelled something yummy. As I entered the kitchen I slid past Charlotte –not to mention grazing my fingers along her neck- and opened a drawer, pulling a pair of brand new scissors from the bottom. Charlotte turned to me, staring at the utensil in my hand. "What are you doing?" She asked cautiously. I smiled; stepping to the trash can next to her. I took a descent amount of hair in my hand and chopped it off; trying to measure to the spot it had been before. Charlotte gasped a little. "Gabriel what _are _you doing to your hair?"

I chuckled, "Isn't it obvious?" I cut another long piece off. I threw the scissors to her, "Here, get the back for me." She caught it just in time, rolling her eyes. "Cut it like the way it used to be. Just however you remember it." I listened with care as the snips and pulls went along. I was putting trust in her hair cutting abilities, yes, but who cares? I was already pretty ugly. She laughed behind me, snipping along all the way over to the other side of me. "Now don't give me a bowl cut!" I yelled playfully.

"Well you stop moving! I'll cut your ear off next!" She said in mock anger, attempting to keep her laughter hidden. "There, I'm done. Now go look in the mirror." I rolled my eyes a bit –just for her benefit- and gave her a doubtful look, "Is it really that bad?" She laughed, pushing me to the kitchen door. I smirked, grabbing her hand and pulling her out with me. I made way for the bathroom, all the while really considering it looking seriously horrible. How bad could it be? As long as it wasn't anything near a mullet, I'd have Demyx off my tail. When I was finally at the door to the bathroom, I felt Charlotte reach up and hold her hand over my eyes. "Hah, now this is going to be a surprise for you, wait till you see that I actually did have some teaching in hair cutting from my aunt." She nudged me forward and struggled to keep her hands over my eyes. "There," She said, taking them back. I gasped.

She only laughed, throwing her head back in pure laughter. I found it slightly hard to find that certain hilarity. "Char, I look like a male model." I wasn't kidding either. Hair styles really do change a lot about your appearance after all. Charlotte finally regained herself, coming to stand behind me a little bit, sliding her small hands under my arms that had fallen limp to my sides. She smiled mischievously, reaching one arm up to toss that red fly away hair. "Seriously, how did you manage to get it looking like this in five minutes?" I asked, running a clawed hand through it. It wasn't completely 'fly away' hair, but it did look like the kind of hair you'd see a guy wearing in a ladies magazine. It was…full looking, almost sort of curly, thick. Of course it was thick before, but this….

"I like it. Don't you?" She asked, suddenly looking sort of hurt. I shook my head quickly, feeling my hair shake along with my head, "No! I love it!" Part of me wondered if that was all true, or half lie. Charlotte laughed again. "I told you, I learned how to cut hair from my aunt, she was really good, and for a while it was what I thought I might want to do with my life –I was young, the age where everything revolves around pink and hair barrettes. So for a while I a pursued it, learning anything I could from my aunt. But after a while I decided to give up on it. You're the first person I've cut hair for in ages." I gulped. Goodness I was glad she at least knew how to do it. The look on my face must have tipped her off, she laughed again. "When you tossed me those scissors, you had no idea I knew how to trim hair. You put a great deal of trust into me; I'll just have to return it."

I could feel the confusion on my face. She giggled, handing me the scissors, then turned around, letting the back of her hand face me. "Go ahead, give me a hair cut." I took a strand in my fingers, snipping only the very smallest bit of the end. "There. All done," I said rather weakly, turning her around again. She looked at the ground, to see the tiny bits of hair that laid there. She smirked. "Come on Gabe, you can do it. What do you think? Short and breezy, or bangs?" I seriously considered it for a moment, trying to imagine her with short hair, or bangs to come just over her eye brows. Her hair was long and dark, it had always been one of the most beautiful things about her, and maybe she thought change was necessary now. I went for a short answer, making my answer of the first idea that came to mind. "Short hair it is."

As I started to carefully cut away at the hair at her shoulder, Charlotte smiled, voicing her thoughts, "You really think short hair will look good on me?" She quickly shook it off before I could answer. "Never mind about that, just make sure I don't end up looking like a black haired version of Kairi." I chuckled under my breath, continuing the hair cut. At some point, I turned her away from the mirror so it would be a surprise, Charlotte had looked wary, but agreed all the same, it was obvious a change is what she wanted. I did a sort of thing where I made her hair have layers. Now I'd seen it on a girl before, but wasn't totally sure I should be doing it on Charlotte, since, well of course I'd never actually done it. I went ahead and chopped away anyway. I made up my mind half way through the operation that I would love her completely no matter what she looked like, but I felt stupid for even thinking of leaving her because of a bad hair cut. When I finished with the 'layering' and I turned around to her front, pulling hair from each side of her face, she giggled again as it tickled her nose and cheeks. "Are you almost done?" She asked innocently, sounding like a prisoner behind her locks of hair. I didn't answer yet, I cut long bangs above her eyes, letting the pieces of leftovers fall to her feet. I heard her gasp. "Short hair and bangs? You didn't tell me you were doing both." Instead of sounding mad with me, she asked this with a slight smile. I nodded with a happy smile at my work. I turned her around to look over my masterpiece. I brushed her hair out, making sure I hadn't completely ruined it.

I bit my lip, pushing her into the bathroom directing her to face the mirror. She gasped again. "You like?" I dared to ask, wrapping my arms around her waist, sudden thoughts of ways to make it up to her coming to mind. Buy her a nice hat, take her out to dinner..., yet she laughed and broke my thoughts. "I love it!" She flipped around fluidly, spinning out of my grasp and reached up to kiss me on the lips. When she pulled away again I grinned, picking her up. "Now, if you please, don't tell me you left something on the stove."

"Uh oh."

I sighed lightly, carrying her out to the kitchen, "Dear Charlotte, I love you so much….but you really shouldn't things on the stove."

* * *

I had to make this one lighter; I couldn't take the darkness anymore. Hey, but soon, we have to have a visit from The Organization. I'm not letting Mickey in on this; I think he's prone to rash decisions


	4. Death Sentence

**So, I'm not completely sure how you guys liked the chapter, but I find that it's better I don't know :P Let's see, I might have a song for you guys…, okay found one! So I've been thinking about making all the songs I put in this story be from Three Days Grace, so that's what I'm doing so far. This song is for the first chapter actually, when Gabe was in that…nightmare. **

_**Three Days Grace, Time of Dying**_

_On the ground I lay, motionless in pain. I can see my life flashing before my eyes. Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream, wake me up, I'm living a nightmare.__  
_  
I will not die (I will not die) I will survive.

I will not die; I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me. I will not die; I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying.

On this bed I lay, losing everything, I can see my life passing me by. Was it all too much, or just not enough? Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die) I will survive.

I will not die; I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me. I will not die; I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying. I will not die; I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me. I will not die; I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying. I will not die; I'll wait here for you. I feel alive, when you're beside me. I will not die; I'll wait here for you, in my time of dying.

**4: Death Sentence**

A glint of light dashed up onto the wall as the mail slot rattled. A single envelope slid to the old wooden floor below. Sealing the paper pouch was a big, red blot of wax, the emblem of wings pressed into it. The morning light leaked into the old mansion, spilling in through the cracks in the drawn curtains, streaking over my face. I sat in an old arm chair in the drawing room, staring at the letter on the floor in the foyer, my legs curled up on the seat. I ran my long nails up and down a spot of velvet under my fingers, debating over in the head what the letter could mean. The soft sounds of Charlotte's undisturbed breathing above helped to calm me. As I stared at the envelope, it seemed to grow, getting slightly bigger with each passing second. I looked away slowly, almost unable to rip my eyes from the deafening picture of it sitting there...as it ate at me.

I got to my feet, shoving off on the front legs of the arm chair making it scoot back a little. I walked over to the grand window in the Drawing room, taking hold of a thick red rope at its one end. I pulled, watching as light filtered in, the heavy curtains folding back with the tug of the rope. I then hooked the rope back, and walked back into the middle of the room, switching the lamps off. Of course I hadn't told Charlotte this yet (it had only been a few days since my transformation) but I found that my habits were much like a monster of the dead.

I couldn't sleep.

Except for being able to eat, and taste, I felt like a walking dead man. I was supremely thankful that drinking blood or any special muck was not required of this new state, but something was necessary, I did need something to keep me going. Not food. I could definitely live without food. Nor did I find the need for air, or sleep, or anything a regular person would literally die without. I found myself in need of darkness. No matter the cheesiness of that fact, I had decided sunlight couldn't be good for me right now, in large doses, I found it burned. Like my cold skin was too fragile for its hot rays. I could do with electric light and light that came through windows….but not direct sunlight. But more than darkness, another creepy fact of my existence was my sudden love of…flesh.

In the sense of the word, it wasn't _human flesh, _not anymore anyway. I had successfully kept this little bit of information away from Charlotte so far, afraid she'd become frightened of me and run away (I was still waiting for that moment) not that I didn't trust her. At first, I couldn't figure out what I craved. It tingled at my lips, singeing my tongue. I had left at night (feeling Charlotte was safe at home without me having to tell her…about anything) going to seek out my hungers. I stumbled upon it in The World That Never Was, thinking that there was the safest place for me to 'hunt'. As soon as it crawled into my vision, I just about dived at it, its smell bringing an unknown lurch to my stomach, as if it called to me. Without giving it a second thought, I leaped forward, spreading my wings out to make my landing light. I grabbed it before it could melt into a shadow again; I ripped it in half, tearing its heart out. I threw what was left to the ground, not watching as it turning to dust. My teeth sunk into the thick heart in my palm, dark poured out of the heart as I chewed a good chunk off. I was blind to my human senses, like eating a Shadow's heart was normal for me. I wanted it, and I ate it, finishing it off and licking my red lips. Then another popped into my vision, making me drool even before my lips touched the warm flesh.

As it was morning now, I found it hard to really take the things that happened in the night seriously. I wish I didn't need dark hearts, something to quench that cold feeling in my abdomen. I decided I would tell Charlotte soon. If she ran away, the monster I was would just leave; go to accept my fate as to what I was. But what if she totally rejected everything, even our future child? No, that wouldn't be a problem. Charlotte loves me, and I shouldn't be so crude as to doubt her.

I stood across from the letter now, staring at the wing emblem pressed into the red wax, ready for it to turn into a small animal that could bite. The sun was still behind the great hills, creating the forever twilight in Twilight Town. I actually felt sort of stupid for thinking at one point that the sun might never go down in Twilight Town…though that wouldn't make much sense. It did go down, but when it came up, it stayed in the same place all the time, behind the hills. Not like that made much sense as it was. It always looked like it was evening around here.

I could hear Charlotte moan lightly as she turned again. Hurriedly, I scooped up the letter, and dropped it in a side table drawer in the Drawing room. I ran to her room, being as quick and quiet as I could. I slipped into bed next to her as she mumbled again, stretching her arms out above her. I caressed her hair back and smiled gently, letting the morning light fall on my face. It actually didn't hurt that much when it came in light doses, the sunlight was warm, and right now my life felt extremely cold. With Charlotte next to me, I almost felt normal; her warmth emanating from her seemed to splash on me, leaking into the bed and making me feel comfortable and warm next to her. She reached one arm up around my neck and curled into me, breathing softly, a small smile running onto her lips. I continued to stroke her softly, though my fingers ran across her skin now, sliding them up and down the side of her face. The corners of her mouth rose up into a full out smile, and she opened her eyes, starting to stare at me. Our little 'play hair dressers' day yesterday had actually gone quite well, we looked different, but in a good way, like we were starting off new.

Charlotte worked to push herself up enough to touch her lips to mine silently, relishing in the daylight that was on my face. It seemed normal. She jumped off the bed then, rushing over to her dresser. I watched, casually reclining my body while holding it up with my arm. She pulled a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt first, then her under garments, laughing as she tripped slightly over a shoe, she danced into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar. I sighed lightly as she hummed a feel-good song while she dressed, the sounds of elastic snapped quietly and fabric rustling as it fell into the shape of her body came to my sensitive ears. When she came out (by kicking the door open in front of her I might add) she looked as beautiful as ever, wearing a calm and content smile and a regular outfit of skinny jeans and a blue shirt. I smirked back at her.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, letting a small grin replace the thoughts of _my _night. She climbed up onto the bed again, kneeling at the foot of the bed, and letting her arms rest on her lap. She thought for a moment, as If to come up with a more colorful answer than usual.

"Wonderfully. I dreamt about you," She said happily. I raised one eye brow, waiting for her to explain. "Well it was back on earth and we were in school, and it was like none of this has ever happened. But we loved each other anyway, like it would have happened even if we hadn't come here." I nodded slowly as she said these things, the corners of my mouth turning up with time.

"I loved you on earth whether I knew it or not, we were good friends, I found it as a possibility if anything then."

"Whether?"

"Well, I had my assumptions, I didn't know if you felt the same, but I kept it in the back of my mind, always wondering if it were really true."

"Oh! I haven't asked you yet, how was your night? Did you sleep well?" Charlotte asked lightly, moving closer to me, putting one hand on my leg. An explanation wouldn't have to be so long, but I was thinking, as fast as I could, I would tell her the truth soon, just not now.

"Slept real well, besides being eternally cold right now, you warmed me up," I said, trying to be optimistic. Charlotte laughed. She got off the bed again, taking hold of one of my feet. She pulled on it with all her strength, actually making me slide off too. I didn't want you to strain herself, but she did this quite easily enough so I let her tug me off. The contact with the ground must've come sooner then I had expected, because I felt a very startled expression when it hit. Charlotte fell to her knees beside me, clutching her sides with laughter. My wings tucked in behind me, so long that they spreading out even behind Charlotte. I got to my feet, holding my hand out for Charlotte's. She took it without a word, and I pulled her up, until she stood on her feet. Leading her downstairs, I twiddled with her fingers in my hand, fighting over the urge to tell her the absolute truth. Charlotte spoke before I could though, "Gabe, if you have anything to say…"

I kept on walking her to the Drawing room, carefully stepping down the carpeted stairs that led to the great room. Setting her in my chair, I stood across from her, taking the letter out of the side table drawer. She watching silently as I pulled the wax tab off the front, throwing the envelope to the floor once the main letter was in my hands. "This letter came earlier in the morning, before you woke up. I wanted to wait for you so you wouldn't think I was leaving anything out," I said roughly, unfolding the parchment. The paper that it was written on was clearly more expensive than a usual letter. At least I knew it wasn't the King, he would have sent his message in a bottle (chuckle).

"_Gabriel,"_ I started, holding the long piece of paper out in front of me.

"_As you have seen, agony will come to pass in your family; I have made these things happen for only you. _

_Your wife shall share the pain too, I promise you she will be suffering close to as much as you, though I will have slight mercy on her fragile soul and hold back to the extremes. _

_Your Sin has caused great anguish in the eyes of many citizens here in Città reale di angelo, and we mean to confront you on it with Sin. The day your wife gives birth to a child, time will start ticking, to the day he is no longer a child. _

_Being as gracious as we are, we do not enjoy giving pain to people, so we will spare your wife…." _I stopped. I didn't think I could read the rest. I felt my knees give way and I crashed to the floor. Before blackness entered my vision though, I crumpled the paper within my hard fist, making sure she wouldn't see it. The next word sin the sentence made my mind go blank, and instead of fainting, I went into a state of shock. I curled up into a fetal position and watched as my eyes went blurry. I didn't close them, the shapes of Charlotte sitting next to me, comforting me, seemed to help. I could hear whimpers, cries, feel water on my face, little did I know, those were from me. I was crying the horrible thoughts coming into my stunned mind. I didn't think I could handle this much pain.

I repeated the cutting words over in my head, knowing I was probably saying this aloud also, "_the day she gives your son, letting her go in peace to the after life. She will pass on the moment your son is out. I warn you to be careful as these months go on, we are not going to give you a second chance, as we have already done so, accept your wife's wonderful gift and do not do us any hatred. We have done what we thought best in the situation. _

_I will be seeing you in nine months from this day. See you on March the fourth, _

_Lord Averira."_

I don't really know if I'm still alive, but please, Lord God, please don't let this be true. So much agony has been in my life lately, and though I have no right to ask of this question, why do you bestow it upon me? I will take it how I should and even give you my wife, my only love. She belongs to you oh Lord; take her to a better place when she goes, please.

I know you will not let her suffer.

* * *

I don't really have much to say.


	5. Of Sins and Shadows

**So Kim, hope you like this one. I actually don't really like it, I don't like how…stuffy it is. Just doesn't seem right. I sincerely hope you like it. And if not, much apologies. **

**5: Of Sins and Shadows**

I've always wondered if knowing the date of your death would be more reassuring, so that way you can plan it all out before it happens. A list of things to do before death comes, go sky diving (not that I haven't already done that), ride the biggest roller coaster in the world, go to the prom, etc. Very trivial things, so…small compared to the actual meaning of death. You die. You have no idea whether or not God thinks you're worthy enough (which none of us are, it's by his glory and mercy that we even can get in Heaven). But one thing is for sure, something I had completely felt over these past few minutes of laying on the floor, listening to the beating of my loves pulse.

Knowing the name of your only love's death, has the equivalent to a man holding a gun to her head. The evil man that holds the gun to her hand would be the guy to tell me, _"Give her to me, or she dies. Don't move." _That man's name would be death, the monster coming to take her away from me. But at this point, as I take this all in, I don't really find it a loss to me as much. She's blessed! She may go to Heaven and reside in the safe havens, never to be touched again by hatred and blood. If she does end up dying, I should feel loss (which I definitely will) but she may go happy. I do not want any reason for her to suffer.

I opened my arms, pulling her into me. She was warm. Hopefully she didn't mind the constant chill of my stone-like skin, or the shiver she had whenever I absentmindedly traced in her hand. She coughed a bit to hide her small sobs, as I tucked her head into my chest. I'm not sure how long we sat on the floor there, holding each other. It seemed like an eternity, but I had a feeling we were resolving things in our minds, in a way, saying our goodbyes. Charlotte calmed after a while, snuggling into my arm and breathing as evenly as she could. I glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall; it read a quarter after four. Shifting her slightly in my arms, I got to my feet, cradling her in my arms, watching the slow rise and fall of her stomach. She was sleeping soundlessly. The pitter patter of a light rain hit the old roofs, and I gave the closet a frustrated look. Tip toeing to the kitchen, I picked up the cordless phone that lay on the counter. I dialed in Axel's cell and waited patiently. He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" He said loudly.

"Axel, I need you portal here and drive me and Charlotte to the castle. I can't because I don't want to wake her up," I whispered. A slight whooshing sound came from behind me, and Axel stood there, on a black hole. "Yes sir," He snapped the phone shut and smirked at me. I threw the cordless phone onto the couch. Then, I tossed the keys to him. I grabbed the letter from Lord Averira from the floor, carefully balancing her on my one arm as I slid the letter under my teeth, holding it gently there while committing both hands to keeping Charlotte close. I stepped over to the closet, getting my cloak out and draping it over her, to keep her warm and safe form the drizzle outdoors. I slid the cloak around her, putting the hood up over her head. Then I walked out into the rain.

I dashed out to my Mercedes, Axel at my heels. He got there in a wink before me, opening the door and shadowing me as I slid in the back seat with you in my arms. Axel ducked inside the car and ripped the letter from my teeth, causing a tiny tear in the paper. I grimaced. He climbed out and pushed the door shut quietly, walking around to the other side of the car to get in behind the wheel. I noticed as it got darker in the sky, we were leaving past the world of Twilight Town. Rain continued to pelt down on the cold glass windows, casting small shadows to fall over Charlotte's pink cheeks every time they dropped. My wings began to get slightly cramped up around me and Charlotte for so long, half pinned, all too big to big in here without being restrained.

By the time we pulled into the quiet streets of The World That Never Was, the rain had stopped, though there were obvious puddles in the uneven alleyway roads. Axel spoke in a hushed whisper of the thigns happening at the castle. Unfortunately, all was not well. Xemnas was ordering more attacks lately, and Demyx hadn't been as loud as usual. Or as happy. By the way things looked; it wasn't going to be easy getting Xemnas's attention. I was worried he'd use it for his benefit even, it was always possible.

"Come on, I'll sneak you in through the back, I don't want the other members making a big deal about seeing you in the main hall." I followed number eight around the edge of the courtyard and slid into another dark street. I held Charlotte close, making sure to move swiftly, letting her sleep longer. The obvious reason of her exhaustion was that I hadn't kept my worry from her enough. I thought I'd been keeping it away, but this proved me wrong. She slept comfortably in my cold grasp, the cloak curled around her. She looked so peaceful, or as peaceful as one could be while in my shaking arms. Finally Axel took me around one last bend and I saw a small white door through the blackness. He walked up to it and pulled a single silver key out of his cloak, then stuck it into the door's lock. "We can't have people sneaking our castle," He said, explaining the key for the door.

He walked inside and held the door open for me. I turned sideways to make sure that none of Charlotte touched the door frame. I saw a blond rushing towards us then, half shocked and almost altogether surprised to see him. He scooted to a stop at the sight of my sleeping beauty; he looked to Axel who was holding one finger to his mouth. "What are you guys doing here?" Demyx whispered, "Not that I don't like seeing you again, Xero!"

I smiled a bit, stepping around Demyx and walking on, following Axel again. Demyx caught up quickly, "What's up?"

Axel started to explain the plan to Demyx and I took a turn down another hall, leaving them to go to Xemnas. I was walking speedily, clutching Charlotte's head close to me, planting a kiss on her forehead every second or so. I passed by Marluxia who was talking to Namine about something, they readily looked up and chased after me. Namine was calm and collected, slyly putting a simple smile on. Marluxia wasn't in a bad temper today, but he shrugged and turned on the onslaught of questions, speaking in a low voice. "Xerox, what are you doing here?"

I gave Namine one glance and stopped at one of the many white doors in the hallway. I waited there while Namine took a key out of her pocket, the same design and etch that Axel had taken out of his pocket for the back door. They were all the same. Master keys. Marluxia gave up on confronting me and left, rolling his eyes and stepping off the right and leaving. Namine smiled pleasantly and lead me into the room, which first appeared to be an office of some sorts. She looked like she knew this place very well as she led me into a library and pulled a book out of a shelf. She opened the book to a certain page, which I took note to be the hundredth, and she ripped it out. I stared blankly, wondering what she had just done. Heartless swarmed around her, licking at her legs and rubbing up against her, I stepped back. I looked down at Charlotte, making sure she was still asleep. She breathed silently, her face slightly reddened from something.

Namine put the book back and folded the piece of paper and shoved it in her pocket, then placed one hand on my arm. She gave me a small smile again and motioned to hand me something. I looked for an opening in my hands. Nothing. At last I thought of something, opening my mouth to reveal sharp teeth. She giggled and took a different out of her pocket, putting it between my spiky teeth. "Go down the next hallway until you see a door that has the initials CE, go in and find the room in the very back, it should be locked. Unlock it. Then if you will meet me in the main hall," Namine instructed, laughing again at my alarmed expression.

I nodded and dashed out of the room, still holding Charlotte tight. I nearly ran down the hallway, letting my eyes scan the many doors and capital letters that were nailed to them. Finally I came to CE. I pushed it open with my back, trying not to jerk Charlotte around too much, and got inside. Walking into the room, I saw just exactly what it was. A sort of training room, they had weights and dummies lined up against the walls. Then I could see an extra door, it was empty looking, and it was brown, which was seriously strange in an all white castle. I rushed to it, switching Charlotte over to one arm and taking the key out of my mouth. I turned it in my fingers until I found that it matched to notches in lock, and then stuck it in. I tried to hurry, feeling short of time as I stood around, I had to get Charlotte in and safe before I went to negotiate with Xemnas. I kicked the door open with one foot, startling her awake. She glanced around panicky at first, then found my face, and held on. I placed her on the one cot in the corner of the room.

"Okay, listen to me Char," I said quickly, stroking her hair back. "I'm going out into the main hall, I have to talk to him about Lord Averira, you stay here, please." She started to object, getting up off the cot and walking over to the door, I caught her around the waist gently. "Please. I've had enough of being the one who poured the worry on you. I'll be fine. I just want you to be safe. Stay here, where it's safe."

Charlotte thought for a moment, "But you have virtually the whole Organization against you…and they're powerful." I snorted a bit, hugging her.

"Char, I'm a monster. Plus I have Axel and Demyx and Roxas, even Saix, they're good friends. Believe me, I'll be fine. You stay safe."

She gave me a sour look, but sighed. "Okay, I'll stay here."

"Good. I'll be back for you in about," I check my watch, "fifteen minutes. This won't take long." I kissed her on the forehead and handed her the key. "Slide this under the door when I ask for it. No one who you don't trust, 'kay?" She nodded, taking the key. I walked to the door, twisted the knob I stepped out, closing it behind me.

* * *

**Review please! **


	6. End of all Hope

**I apologize for the last chapter's quickness, but I'm feeling good about this one, hopefully it'll be better. READ ON!**

**6: End of all Hope**

I met up with Namine at the entrance to the main hall, where booming voices bellowed. I charged in ahead of the small girl dressed in white, pushing past Luxord and Lexaeus. "Xemnas, you have caused enough damage to spill unto my lap. I've had enough of your constant selfishness." I proceeded to stand there in front of him about a foot away form his scowling face. As I thought likely, he started to laugh heartily, laugh at a humorless joke. Not even Xemnas's truest of members joined in with his heavy chuckle. I had a surging assumption they at least half agreed with me. The superior stopped his laughter and glared at me, "You have no end to your ignorant rants. Foolishness only spills onto your own lap. Be wise with your words young monster," His next words grew more scratched, "You have no idea who you're dealing with. I am the superior of The World That Never Was. I commanded all these Nobodies into a careful Organization." He didn't look like he was finished, but I cut in.

"Listen _Superior _I've seriously had enough of it. You can't even do anything for you own. I would like to see-," He jumped in this time, stepped forward. His tanned face was inches from my own, silvery white hair falling down over his shoulders. I gave him an unreadable look, almost staring back at him.

"Why are you here? I cause you no grief; I've left you alone to your own life. No leave and give me peace. Tell me the reason for your cheap words," He demanded, stepping back and folding his arms over his chest. I raised an eyebrow. I thought over this for a minute. There had to be some way this evil man was involved with the death of Charlotte, and I wanted to find out. Whatever may happen, I knew I had Axel and Demyx at least, they were with me. Slowly I arranged my thoughts and sentences, then thought of a good argument.

"Answer me this, do you know of the Lord Averira? If not, I owe you no quarrel. I would appreciate that you reply truthfully, for it would indeed cause me _grief_-," I spit the word out. Xemnas snickered lightly from where he stood. I keyed my eyes over to where Axel stood, a look of pure disgust written on his expression, I wondered how long everyone would stay so frozen. Xemnas cleared his throat before speaking, closing his eyes briefly and then giving me another sly glare.

"I do in fact know of one so named Lord Averira. He is actually one of my good acquaintances," Xemnas explained. A growl roused in my vocal chords, rumbling onto my tongue. "For you see," Xemnas continued with that Devilish gleam, "I have given him good advice these past few days."

Demyx broke through the barrier of _Follow the Leader, _I didn't stop him as his Sitar tore out and Water clones came scrambling across the marble floor. I smirked and called any weapon, I needed one and I called for anything. The clones surrounded Xemnas, blocking his way out, defying gravity didn't look to be on Xemnas's _Can Do _List. I glowered and stepped around the water clones, asking for more information from the superior. He laughed deeply again, but I didn't waver from my path, as I circled around the water clones. Demyx stood not far away, a hurt look contorting his brow. Xemnas went on, "Lord Averira was searching for a way to teach to you a lesson. I happily obliged." I heard a coughing sound from me, like a drowned growl, I was forcing that evil lump back in my throat. Xemnas loved my struggled look. "I told him all about your sweetheart, and how you rescued her a few years back. I told him how exactly you too loved each other, how inseparable you were. I ravished on the details of your happy engagement and wedding. I knew all about it. I've had excited members spilling it everywhere and talking about it." Demyx grew even more angry at this remark, he jumped at Xemnas, brandishing his Sitar as if he were about to smash it over Xemnas's head. I held him back. Xemnas laughed a bit before going on, "I also suggested he take Charlotte out of the picture. I was sure you would learn your lesson if she were gone. But for her benefit, I did her a large favor. After that last letter he sent you, the one you got this morning, I told him to do this instead of killing her. I wasn't particularly sure if this would hurt you more, but I wasn't completely sure killing Charlotte off was a wise choice. So I told him to send her back to earth. Erase her memories and give her a chance to retrace her steps and start a normal life. I've spared you much pain, be thankful."

I was totally glued to my spot. I wasn't exactly sure whether or not I was supposed to be thankful or not. The top of my head fell back and I was looking up at the ceiling, stark white, just like the rest of the castle. I heard a muffled laugh, and then I realized my hearing had gone numb. I think I went into a sort of dazed state, just standing there, old and new faces of Charlotte's only the happy ones, and some shocked ones here and there. The cute smile that reached across her face when I asked her to marry me, the slight shock that appeared in her voice when she saw the haircut I gave her. It was all blissfully unaware of the evil thoughts Xemnas was sharing. I loved the thought of Charlotte being blissfully unaware of all this hatred. Xemnas, was right.

Next I felt cold stone beneath my knees, I had fallen to them, arching my back and letting my head drop in defeat. "Thank you," I muttered, not at all bowing to him, I was merely sighing in relief. I could now hear fine, and Demyx's growl of frustration told me it was not alright with him. None of the members sounded happy, I wasn't but I was glad she wasn't going to die. Yeah, my life with Charlotte would end. I would loose all the love I had ever known from her, and she would redirect her life to love someone else once she knew not of me.

But she wasn't going to die.

I'm not sure whether or not her dying would be better, or her forgetting everything about me would be worse. My thoughts were partially jumbled up in my confused mind and I strained to figure out which way they went. I looked up at Xemnas, as if his face might remind me of something I could do. I couldn't change Charlotte's destiny now, but I was getting what I wanted for her in the beginning, a ticket home. She wasn't dying, and she even got a chance with her mother and school, friends, and new loves. She would see her mother again. She might (no, not might, I can't let myself hope) she won't ever see me again but she can have a normal life without me. It won't even leave her with bad memories. She was free.

I got to my feet slowly; the crawling feeling of fourteen pairs of eyes of my back was somehow comforting. But I knew even after the nine months were over, I would still have God, he wouldn't leave me for anything and no one could make him either. I always had him. Xemnas started to laugh slowly, that clear chuckle that started maniacally, and continued on. The kind of wicked laugh evil men are always practicing before they actually become lethal. His laugh was grand and full, ready and definitely wicked. When I stood straight, I only had enough time to collect a few thoughts as a fist came in contact with my back. I lurched forward in front of Xemnas. Xemnas stopped laughing, but another replaced his. A different tone of snicker this time though, it was menacing. It went even lower than Xemnas's, this one faithfully made me recall Cole's unfailing ability to make you want to die quickly. Lexaeus. He wouldn't allow me to catch my sudden intake of breath, another whack in the back, this time sending me into the wall. I hit it hard, and then in a split second, he was crushing me up against it. I then warm breath in my ear, and he whispered harsh words, "Why don't you follow little Char to Hell?"

I connected my elbow with his gut, pushing him back. Xemnas made no move to stop number five, only stopped and watched. Axel brought out his Chakras and Demyx came forward. A weapon appeared in my hand, but Lexaeus rammed himself up against me a second time, pushing the weapon from my grasp and onto his foot, he yelped in my ear. I looked down at my weapon, and grinned happily. I wasn't sure why this was my weapon, but it was awesome. Gruesome, but it would work against Lexaeus. I fumbled for the ring at the end of the chain, when I held it tight; I picked it up with ease. I lifted it easily off his foot, grinning a bit. He stumbled back, getting his Axe. Demyx and Axel came to stand behind me, ready for battle, watching the others as two came to Lexaeus's aid. I put my hand on Axel's arm, "I can do this alone, I'll need you for back up if Lexy here is planning anything stupid." Axel nodded and stepped back with Demyx.

I gripped the iron ring firmly, raising it up I started to swing it around in circles above my head, hearing several gasps around me. It didn't feel heavy to my lightly built arm, and I kept it up and spinning easily. Lexaeus watched for a moment, and then charged forward. I brought my Mace down lower, then pulled it back, standing utterly still as it collide with Lexaeus's shoulder. He fell back, Axe scrapping against the ground as it flew from his fist, Vexen and Larxene jumped away from the sliding ax. He didn't get up so I stepped up to the plate, and waited. No one moved, I slowly turned my head to look at Xemnas, letting my Mace hang from my grip. "Don't get me wrong, I do appreciate that you saved my love's life, and gave her a second chance. I'm thankful for your mercy. But some of your members are head strong," I said, inhaling with effort.

I looked around the room, scanning it for Namine. She wasn't there. Axel approached from behind me, tapping my shoulder and pointing towards my right. I looked to the end of his finger where Namine stood with Charlotte. I dropped the Mace and ran to Charlotte, taking her in my arms. I felt a bit bruised from Lexaeus's bulk frame, but I was okay. Char eyed the splattered blood on my white shirt. I gave her my guilty toothy grin, making a giggle. I set her down and took her hand, pulling her over to my Mace, so I could pick it up. Once the Mace was in my hand, it disappeared, until I would call it again. I then, lifted Charlotte into my arms, and turned to leave.

"I will look forward to the day. I'll be seeing you Xerox. Have a nice day," Xemnas taunted, not commenting on the members that walked after me.

When we reached my car, I set Charlotte in the passenger's seat and faced the ones who had come with me. "So guys, what is it? I give you no ill words if you stay, but you are welcome to come. If you stay, you're still my friend, and are probably going to become a spy of some sorts, or at least if you wish. Do what you want," I said, closing Char's door and walking around to my side. I waited before opening the door, "Xemnas doesn't control you, you have are at liberty to do your own will."

Axel wrapped his fingers around the back door handle, pulling it open. Roxas smirked and got in, and Demyx followed after him. Axel got in also, and I was just about to get in myself, but number seven caught my attention first. At his side stood number six, who not quite scowled, but had an inquiring look. One corner of Saix's mouth was turned slightly upward, instead of the regular emotionless look. I gaped a bit. "Take Zexion with you. I shall stay here and take _care _of everyone else," Saix said, pushing Zexion forward. He opened the door to the back and squished in with the others.

I nodded to Saix, "Thanks, I knew I could count of you. Keep Namine safe, please."

Saix nodded to me and turned to leave, just as it started to rain again. I dove into the car where it was warm with jokes and laughs. I got the engine going quickly and cranked the heat up, laughing along with Demyx's cracks and keeping on a happy face for Charlotte. I wouldn't tell her about forgetting everything; I think she might just grieve even more if I do. And I have to keep her happy as long as possible.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I did. Review please, they really brighten my day. Oh and sorry for making the battle so short, I just wanted to move on. There are going to be battles yes, but for right now, I wanted to get Charlotte back in the room. It hurts me not to have her there. **


	7. Evil Angel

**So I've been waiting for this chapter, the chapter where everything will happen! Actually no, I've just been waiting till it was reasonable enough to put a song in. Here's this song, which I've been waiting to put in. This one is for Gabriel, he's talking to Lord Averira and Cole I think the most. He's talking about how they took Charlotte anyway. **

_**Evil Angel, Breaking Benjamin**_

_Hold it together, birds of a feather, nothing but lies and crooked wings. I have the answer, spreading the cancer, you are the faith inside me._

No, don't leave me to die here, help me survive here. Alone, don't remember, remember.

(Chorus:)  
Put me to sleep evil angel. Open your wings evil angel.

A-ah.

I'm a believer, nothing could be worse, all these imaginary friends. Hiding betrayal, driving the nail, hoping to find a savior.

No, don't leave me to die here, help me survive here. Alone, don't surrender, surrender.

(Chorus)

Oh. Fly over me evil angel. Why can't I breathe evil angel?

(Chorus)

Oh. Fly over me evil angel. Why can't I breathe evil angel?

**7: Evil Angel**

**Nine months later.**

"No! Don't, please, wait a while longer! Sin, STOP!" I screamed, my voice cracking with agony. Charlotte was in a monsters hand, out like a light bulb, she was limp over his black fingers. I flew next to them, trying to grab her, everything time I got too close; the great shadow would knock me to the ground with a powerful blow of his other claw. I would get up again and try, this was my third attempt so far, and he was backing away towards his dark portal. I had to stop him.

Clips and pieces of Charlotte's life flashed before me. For one thing, I had been expecting this to happen for the past nine months. I knew they were going to come and take her, but I had done the failure of letting myself hope. Now I wasn't going without a fight. The past months had been wonderful. The members of the Organization that had come with us had surprisingly left without any misfortune, and they all happily settled in. Charlotte was cheerful (or at least seemed to be) and I made sure of it. Of course there were things she was upset about. Any mother and wife would be completely bed ridden with, the worries and anguishes of any normal person. She was going to have to leave her husband and child behind. Never to see her baby again. And then there was the worry of having to leave me with the job of taking care of the child. She wanted to help raise her baby. She hated to leave me here with so much work and aloneness. I talked her out of it. I didn't believe my words, but I thought they might have at least encouraged her. I told her about how Axel would help me cook for the baby and Demyx would play with him, Zexion and Roxas might be able tot assist too. Anything I could say to get her to calm down and accept it. I wanted someone to accept it, if not I.

I would never completely accept it.

And now, in the present, as I stand in front of Sin, trying to run after my love, I see that she did this all for me. She could have even aborted the child if she didn't want to die, so she loved the baby itself. She did it definitely for God, knowing the right thing to do and what he would want her to do. She had given her life with me and all her contentment, for God. For the child.

I would run towards the monster Sin, but not get any closer. Flying was pushed out of the way, and the portal was getting closer to him. He eyed me carefully, watching to make sure I didn't get anywhere near him. But just as I was about to slice through him and rescue my love, thin arms held me back. I fought against them naturally, but the successfully pulled me back, and seconds later, his black fist came speeding down at the spot I had been in. I gaped. Now that I was out of the way and my savior had gotten to do what they wanted, I tried to pull away. I got out of their hold and ran towards the large shadow again, charging and twisting my Mace high in the air. Suddenly, the great Shadow Sin, vanished, and Charlotte did also. I don't remember much after that, but the grit I hit when my knees came crashing down, after five seconds of pure solitude and understanding in the fact of his disappearance. Those arms came around me once more, although in more of a hug around the neck, and I passed out from exhaustion.

Being that I am a monster that can't technically sleep, I'm pretty sure this was just a state in which my body had given up the will to push on. After the departure of Charlotte I--Oh no. It dawned on me. Oh no, dear God, what have I done?

I got up as fast as I could. I stumbled through the dark room that I was in, my mind was working okay, but I was still confused about my whereabouts. I hit the wall first, sliding my hand against it until I found that door, running my hand along the wood until the metal knob came to my touch. I turned the knob quickly, desperate to get out and find him. I dashed down the familiar halls and ran into the wonderfully notable Drawing room of the Old Mansion, searching for my child. "Oh my goodness…" I mumbled, looking around. I stepped quickly down the stairs into the drawing room and looked around. I got down on my knees behind the couch, where some things that belonged to him were, I smelled him, I heard him, somewhere, along with…

A face popped up over me, I froze. "What are you doing?" It was a young female voice, probably about in her early twenties, my age. I slowly got to my feet, keeping my eyes away from her face. When I finally stood straight, I turned to look at her, taking a deep breath. "I happen to be looking for my son. If you know where he is please, please tell me."

I took a moment to take in her appearance. The first thing I saw that especially screamed to me was the sky blue wings that came from her back, which stretched out above her while she reclined on the couch. Next as my eyes went down, I so her short cut brown-ish hair, which was cropped and spiked out over a pair of hazel eyes. Her complexion was sort of tan, yet was pale, and blush lingered in her cheeks from something, maybe she was tired? She was thin but in a healthy way, wearing punk styled clothes and worn Chucks. My eyes darted back up to her middle section, where a baby slept peacefully. It was very tiny, so small and round, though its skin didn't look right, very pale for a child that young, I wondered if it was dead. The girl followed my gaze, and then her eyes came back up to my face, seeing that it had hardened. "Um, so can I have my child back?" I asked roughly, looking back at her. Her eyes widened a bit, and she opened her mouth to say something, but before she could do anything, I gently slid my hands under the baby, picking him up and resting him close to me. The girl sat up and stared at me. I dared not touch the child, for I was scared that my cold temperature would definitely wake him. "Hello Klaus. You look so much like her…"

The girl coughed a bit, and I dropped my gaze from the baby and gave her my attention. "Sorry." I apologized, walking around the couch, coming to sit at the end of the couch, cradling the child carefully. The winged girl besides me moved and came closer, crawling slowly across the couch to whisper, "My name is Madison…um if you…uh didn't know," She said quietly, softly clearing her throat again. I sat upright and curled my arm around the baby's sleeping form, making sure the blanket was wrapped securely around him. Then I turned to the girl. "Hi Madison, where are the guys?" I asked, my voice thick with sorrow.

She seemed a bit surprised at first, which I didn't take as a good sign, but first I glanced up at the clock. Nine. Yeah they're asleep. "Have you met the guys yet?" I asked softly, though incredulously. She looked at me with a worried expression, and I sighed. Getting to my feet, I carefully folding my wings around and made sure they didn't get in the way as I walked into the foyer. The large front room had two sets of stairs (as you know) one on each side, and each separating the house into many rooms. I glanced down at Klaus for a moment, and then back at the sets of stairs. I found the tiny bell at the some table to the side and gave it a little turn, making the marble inside hit the glass bell. It made the tiniest sound, not even waking the child in my arm. Then two guys came walking down the stairs to the right, laden with sleepy eyes and that mucus that builds up while you sleep in your eyes. They came slowly, just as the two others fumbled for the railing to guide them down, all of them had already donned robes, to cover there night apparel. Zexion was the first to look up and see Madison. I smiled weakly, though recently burning memories still remained in my mind. Zexion stopped walking, and Demyx, who was behind him, crashed into him. Zexion lurched forward and finally regained balance, enough to stop Demyx and alert him of our visitor. Axel and Roxas opened their eyes also, to freeze at the picture of us standing in the foyer.

"Guys, this is Madison…" I said, searching for a last name. She answered for me, "Um…uh," It took her a second and she silently racked her brain for an answer, "Youngblood. My name Madison Youngblood…or you could call me Claire, that's my middle name, or even Maddie. Doesn't really--" yawn "--matter." I looked at her with sudden pity and disbelief.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked curiously, as Demyx and Zexion crowded next to me, staring at the baby. Madison didn't reply right away, instead she shook her head and denied having ever yawned, "I'm not tired, and I slept not long ago." I eyed her warily, as if waiting for her to collapse onto the floor snoring. I was waiting for anything to happen. Axel stepped up to her, holding a hand out, "Name's Axel, nice to meetcha."

She gazed at the hand for a minute, then shook it while grinning, laughing a little, I had a gut instinct she hadn't slept for a good twenty hours. Roxas came up beside Axel, putting one hand on his shoulder, watching their handshake. I'm sure Madison and Axel's handshake lasted longer than a normal one, for eventually Axel pulled away with a chuckle, "She's funny." He meant it like you thought she was humorous and not insane, which was good, because she sure did look sort of crazy from this angle. She really didn't look like she would hold out much longer; I was just waiting for her to fall over, snoring and drooling or something. She was very different. Like a change of pace or a new person from another country. Or maybe even someone very familiar you haven't seen in a while, she just seemed awfully memorable. Demyx smiled hugely and went over to her, standing to the side of her and taking her hand to shake, expecting the same length of shake, instead, she drew back more speedily, like she was afraid of making herself look weird again. Her face grew red, and she spoke quickly to distract them, "Who wants breakfast?"

All of us looked up, silence drifted and I guessed we were all thinking of a warm plate of eggs and bacon. Simultaneously, Demyx and Roxas answered, "I do!" Madison laughed a sane laugh and hurried for the kitchen, like she was trying to get away from the awkward. Demyx and Roxas followed her, which automatically tagged Axel on, who was just plain curious about her, we all were. She was a nice kind of different, bright and new. Zexion gave me one look and grimaced, then stalked off into the warm kitchen, which now had the faint aroma of butter. He stopped at the door, taking a breath of the morning air. "Come on Xero. I'm…really sorry….but she's in a better place now." I knew he was right, but I wouldn't let it go that easily. I could tell the others were still trying to ignore the fact and move on, but I think it was hard for all of us. We knew she wasn't dead, but we knew she didn't know we existed. We still didn't know which was worse.

**Frankfort, Indiana 6:07 am**

Her alarm went off. A nasal buzzing sound in her ear, waking her from a dreamless sleep.

She stirred gently, kicking dark purple sheets to the wooden floor. Rising slowly, she rubbed her brown eyes. Wiping the trace amounts of drool from her lip, she flipped the pillow over so no one would so the remnants of it. She climbed out of the small twin sized bed and slid tot eh floor, knee-walking to her dresser. She then pulled out her clothes and got ready for the day ahead of her. As she dressed she talked to herself, this was multitasking Charlotte style. She pulled black tights on first, while being carefully not to trip over her own legs. "Well let's see, today I was going to go to…." He mind went blank suddenly and she thumped ot the ground, tights half way on. "Go where? To…was I going to Gwen's place? Or…" She got back up and continued her pulling, but that mysterious thought still aired in her mind. She couldn't place it. Why did she feel so empty? What was this name she couldn't figure out?

She put other garments on next and a black t-shirt and a plaid red skirt that came just above her knees. Bending over and puzzling in her mind, picked her black flats up and slid them over wonderingly, still looking off into space and trying to piece it together. She stumbled into the bathroom, trying to regain her thoughts and put together right. Sighing, she grabbed her comb and ran it through her hair, thinking. Then onto her teeth, she brushed them slowly with thought.

By the time she got outside, she had only come down to one fact, something that didn't make too much sense to her, but still rang loudly. She didn't belong here. It was that cold feeling that lay in the pit of her stomach, endlessly reminding her of his problems. A red Pontiac pulled up in front of her, and her mother got out. "Come on honey, let's go!"

Charlotte nodded weakly and got in the car, doing it quickly and inhaling a lot of air as she strapped in. Her mother got in as well again, and snapped in seat belt in, then stared at her daughter. "Char, if you don't want to do this, we can reschedule," She said unsurely. Charlotte immediately shook her head, trying to control her heavy breathing. "No! Let's go shopping; you've been planning to do this for a while. I'd hate to spoil it now….on this beautiful Saturday." Her mother raised an eyebrow but turned to the wheel again and flipped the radio on, just before turning out of the parking space. Charlotte tried to get out fo the space of thought and enjoy the day, so she worked hard on it, promising to solve the mystery later, when her mother wasn't around.

* * *

**OHKAY please review, I could use the encouragement. Kim, you have arrived. I really hope I did a good job.**


	8. For the Heart I Once Had

**Well I talked to kimfoo early in the morning today so I thought I'd get started on the next chapter, just for her when she comes home from school. I'm not entirely sure what this chapter is going to be about, but I think it's time I gave Gabriel some time off of his duty, he needs some time alone. And by his duty, I mean his job to look at least half normal in front of the others. **

**7: For the Heart I Once Had. **

I turned and shut the door, locking it with a flip of the switch in the knob. I then let myself fall apart, the person I had carefully composed for the others, falling to my knees. I laid on the floor for mindless hours, hearing whimpering noises and sniffling. I didn't care at this moment. About anything anyone would think of me. The only things that came to mind that I seemed to want and care about were God, Charlotte, and Klaus. I felt miserable, but God had his reasons for it….I was just going to sulk for a little bit. Being in the darkness felt good. This was where I was alone with God, I was away from draining looks and pity stares. I got away from that which reminded me I seemed pitiful. I listened to people talk downstairs, a sudden thought coming to my mind. I forgot to tell the guys about my unusual hearing sense. They knew I couldn't sleep, but my hearing and smelling instincts had boosted up. I listened to their conversations through the floor, sniffling a bit more.

Madison had finally gone to bed, after I found her a decent place to crash, and the guys were just now downstairs in the Drawing room, watching TV. The volume was low, for after many attempts, they had finally gotten Klaus to sleep a little longer; apparently, he'd kept Madison up all night last evening. They spoke hushed voices, not daring to wake the child in the next room. "Did you see the look on Xero's face?" Roxas asked his tone skeptical. The others mumbled a bit of nonsense but I was pretty sure they nodded their heads. Demyx cleared his throat, and I had a pretty good idea in my mind where they were all standing.

"Well did you see Madison?" Demyx asked, getting the guys' attentions.

"See her what?" Axel asked, puzzled like the others were.

"Well for one thing….she's cute. And did you see her watching Xero?" I heard some more confused mutters from the guys, some chuckles here and there from Zexion and Roxas about Demyx's comment on her looks. When none of them answered him, he went on, "Dude, she was totally reading him or something!" Demyx whispered loudly, "It was like she knew exactly what Xero was going through and she was watching him. Like waiting for him to like, burst into tears or something. It was so weird."

What? How come I didn't notice this? Oh yes, Demyx was _watching _her; of course he would have seen it. What does he mean about that though, '_like she knew exactly what Xero was going through?' _What did that mean? Madison didn't know anything, she just came here at Lord Averira's will, coming to watch me, make sure I don't do anything crazy. Anything that might hurt _Lord _Averira in the long run. She didn't belong here; she doesn't know anything about me or what I'm going through! She couldn't have an inkling of an idea of what I'm going through! She doesn't know the half of it…

She probably wouldn't last in this kind of pain. You know, now that I think about it, that quote was really stupid, "_It's better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all." _Not that I want to forget about Charlotte, I just think it's a stupid quote. I mean really, would you trade never loving at all never hurting at all for loving and then losing? Who would do that? I mean Charlotte got a second chance, but here, I have no second chances. I don't want any either. I would never want to forget Charlotte again, if I ever have to.

I grumbled low about Madison, a sudden wash of dislike coming up on the shores of my mind, and I started to think ill of her. Even though she definitely didn't deserve it, I wanted to hate some one other than Xemnas and Lord Averira for what they had done, I had already hated them enough. Well hate in a strong word for what I felt against Madison, it was more like, resentment in a way. Light resentment. I just kept telling myself that she didn't know anything about me, or anything about anything. I just, resented her for anything that I could grab onto. She was there and she was partially responsible in my eyes, for what Lord Averira did. After all, she was his Advisor. She did advise him to do things. She did give him advice on how things should be done. She could have stopped it. She could have done anything to make my pain less potent. No, instead she comes here, on moron Averira's will, and baby sits me, as if I'm a child! As if she knew what she was dealing with!

I felt empty, and torn, it had been stitched up at one point, when I had found Charlotte again after dying, but now it had been ripped open again. I couldn't stop the pain that ate at me, or the tears that ran down my face, or the deathly quiet sob that gagged me silently. It went on like that for a while, I'm not too sure how long I lay on the cold floor, crying, but it felt like a long time. An eternity, tearing out the pain I had, the misery and extreme isolation. It all freely slid down my face and tickled my throat. I would wipe away the tears self-consciously, though I knew no one could see me, and I would try to mute my cries, trying to take hold of myself, pick myself up and grab my pride from the ground. But I couldn't. And part of me wouldn't. If there was a time to get this out, it was now, while I felt like a complete failure as everything.

I curled myself up in a ball and wrapped my arms around my knees, thinking of all the _real _men I knew that wouldn't sob like this over a lady. I even thought of some of those romances Charlotte would always read, sometimes he would describe the male character for me, just so she could compare my obvious ordinariness (which she said she loved more than the perfect man in the novel). The man was always, maybe prideful at first, but then the girl changed him in a good way, or maybe he was just right, and he changed her, or she just loved him at first sight and soon won him over. That man in the book was also very strong and detached from his emotions, so I would imagine him huddled up on his bedroom floor, weeping heavily. Would they actually do that?

They would if they really had loved.

Back to the saying, is it really better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all? Well that brings me to the guys downstairs, would they trade not having a heart, for gaining one and having it stolen away? Only to be thrown to the ground as soon as the girl was gone?

Maybe they would. Just to get the feeling of love. To get its swelling and pushing, and the overtime your lungs do to keep up with your speedy pulse. Maybe they would do it for the things love brought: the feeling of wonderful lightness of foot, and the ability to feel indestructible.

Except you weren't indestructible.

You are always the most single thing in the entire world that is most vulnerable. That person you love has the strength and power in their hands, to tear you apart piece by piece. They have the control to take those pieces of your life, break them up, and stomp them in the dirt. To make you bleed in ways you didn't think possible. To make you cry when you didn't think you could, or to make you lust for something so much, you think you might burst with the effort. Whoever your love may be, take my misfortune as a lesson, choose wisely, and your love won't be the one to break you. My love didn't break me exactly; it's more like just loving her broke me, just loving her so much, that whenever she was taken away, it killed me. This pain would kill anyone.

But alas, I cannot be finished off to easily; I am left here to suffer silently.

I lay there on the cold floorboards, waiting for something to happen to me. I'm not sure what it was, I was just, waiting. Thinking I might explode or burst into flames. Some one may even walk in on my grief parade, they might see me in the dim light coming in behind them, see me at my worse. See me without my composed façade. They would gasp in horror at the deep pit that rested in my chest, and they would scream at the sight of the blood that swam around me, they might even call the police thinking I was a demon.

As the afternoon sun rose, it hit the windows outside my room; shadowy light peeked in under my door, shedding itself so that I could see. The blood that did surround me was carrying black feathers, they floated and danced whenever I would exhale, blowing them across the floor. The light burned where it touched, spreading on small line of light down my chalk white cheeks, it singed uncomfortably, though I liked the feeling of something. It made me feel like I wasn't absolutely nerve-dead. I sat up, shrinking away from the bit of light, reaching for the old white sheet that I had stashed under the bed. Don't ask me why, but I think I stored it for situation like these, when I needed to mop up the blood so the evidence was harder to see. I wiped it away, and it all clung into the folds of the bloodied sheet, only leaving a tinted blotch in the wood, so I thought it _could _be a stain or a natural mark. I bunched the thin blanket up and put it down, while I blindly searched in the dark for my dresser. I pulled out a black long sleeved shirt, like faded bones on the front, and pulled the green one I had on now, off. Dabbing at the blood that was on my chest with the green dirty shirt, I tried to dry it out, at least till I showered again, and then put the clean one on. I switched my pants to some heavy gray ones that were long and had huge pockets on the sides, almost like a dense cargo pant. I bent over and picked the two bloodied articles, and tucked them under my arm, careful not to soak my black shirt. I grabbed a hat before leaving; black, to block the sun. I opened the door, and quickly walked past the ray of sunlight, feeling it eat slowly at my neck as I rushed by. When shadow was above me again, I went on, making for the laundry room. As I ran, I looked over my shoulder, like I was expecting the light to rush after me, chasing me, and then I hit something.

"Owwwwwoooah…" I heard an exaggerated moan. I immediately removed myself from the person, forgetting about the fabric in my hand. Madison looked up at me, and then to the sheets bundled up in my hand. Busted. She got up slowly, measuring the odds in her head; it showed clearly on her face, she was wondering if I was a murderer or something. She eyed the items in my hand momentarily, and then raised one light brown brow. "I'm not sure if this is the best question to ask now, of all things, but, what is that?" She asked, crossed her arms inquiringly.

I thought for a moment, thinking of something, "Uhh….I cut myself. In my bedroom….while I was laying down…on the old iron from the …uh bed frame. Scratched me when I turned over," I finished lamely, Madison laughed. She bit her lip for a minute, looking at the ground around my feet, then stared up at me again, her expression expectant.

"Really? Can I see the cut? I might be able to help you, with the medical stuff…I mean if you're not used to doing that kind of work….I have a medical degree…" I shook my head quickly. She was obviously thinking (justly) that this cut was large, because of the amount of blood. My lie hadn't really worked too well.

"Well no. Actually I was about to put these in the wash—so I'll talk to ya later—bye!" I dashed off donw the halls, feeling child-ish for doing that, yet I didn't want you to question me anymore. I wanted to be out of her watchful eye, those hazel eyes that penetrated your inner mind and stabbed at you dishonest remarks. She knew I was lying. Of course she knew, I'm not exactly the best one at it, you'd have to ask Zexion or someone who could keep a serious face while doing it. I couldn't keep a straight face if my life depended on it, it just kept contorted and fidgeting, like it knew it shouldn't be lying. Madison caught that. I made it to the laundry room, where I started a wash and bleached the sheets down, though I knew I'd have to throw them out, the sheet and the shirt, I wanted Madison to think I was at least trying to wash it out. I didn't want her to know that I never wanted to be reminded of what happened in there, so I don't really want to try and use them again, I have money, I'll buy new ones.

She walked into the room then, leaning against the door frame, grimacing. I started to load knowing she was there, and closed the metal lid to face her. She had a blank expression on now, and she gazed at me questionably. "What?" I said in a sigh, shrugging a bit. She just kept on staring at me for a while, into my pained eyes.

Suddenly her eyes went cloudy and she answered with her voice full half obscured by the thump in her throat, "He's gone."

* * *

**Can you figure out who's gone? Review and guess :P**


	9. Whoever Brings The Night

**I'm really very sorry to kimfoo about this, since she apparently loves this story, sorry for my brain block. This chapter in particular has been the road block, I'm not sure why, but after this one thoughts should flow more freely. I'll try to make this one good. Enjoy. **

**8: Whoever Brings the Night **

Her eyes flew over to me, as if I was the culprit for this person's disappearance. I stared with cautious eyes back at her, waiting for her next move. "Madison…?" I asked quietly while edging towards her. Her brow hardened and hurt swallowed her eyes. Tears dripped out of her eyes, but she tried hard to keep the stiffness in her brow. She suddenly looked very fragile. The auburn haired girl coming at me looked shaky and embarrassed, wobbly and trying to seem angry at the same time. Next thing I next her palm met my cheek with a pronounced smack. First I was dazed and confused, had she just smacked me? I heard quiet whimpers from her throat, and I cleared my shaken head and looked again. Tears run all the way down her chin and her face grew pinkish. Suddenly she flipped around and shot off, leaving me standing in the doorway to the laundry room looking like an idiot. There was only one thing my mind had come up with five seconds after she took off. I had to stop her.

Whoever was missing must be found, but I was still puzzled by her act. I shrugged and ran after her, listening carefully to the speed of which my feet hit the carpeted hallway floor. My footfall was nearly silent; I was definitely getting better at running without sound. At the end of the hall I shook off a sharp turn and jetted down the stairs, entering the Drawing room. I snatched up my coat and had my hand on the front doorknob, but a muffled sound made me freeze. I turned on my heel to see Madison curled up on the couch with a pillow to her mouth. Her eyes were watery and swollen, and the massive windows behind her had been covered with the thick curtains. I swallowed and slowly set my coat on the back of the nearest chair, taking a step towards Madison. My eyes scanned the area, expecting to find a visitor off to the side, grinning evilly or something. I was always prepared for anything.

"Hey um, Madison," I asked, looking off to the side while taking another step closer to her. "Where's Klaus?" My eyes flipped back to her, and I started to walk a little faster to her. She lifted her chin above the pillow and spoke softly, "He's upstairs sleeping."  
Her voice wavered slightly as it came out, and the beating of her heart continued to sound unsteady. I nodded and slipped onto the couch cushion next to her. I cleared my throat for fear of it sounding scratched from my episode that morning. "Would you mind telling me who's gone?" I asked gently, leaning a little closer to her. I watched her as she straightened up her spot, situating the pillow on her lap while playing with its ruffles. "You see Gabe, I lost some one too, like you have. Only my loss is different than yours…" She said with a shaky voice. I could tell her next words wouldn't go over well with her. Her heart beat automatically picked up, and she breathed a little faster, "He left me."

I felt a light go on in my head. This wasn't marked a good light to be turned on, but I suddenly knew why she seemed to know what I was feeling. Only she had known worse pain. I felt stupid for thinking she didn't know of this agony. I found myself again and began to get off the couch to leave her alone when a warm hand touched my arm. I stared down at her with cold eyes as she quickly took her hand off my arm with shock lingering in her eyes. She gazed at my white arm for a little bit before reaching her gaze up to my face. Her expression was filled with confusion and wonder. "You're so cold…" She whispered. I nodded once more and got off the couch, but this time she didn't jump to catch my arm. "Gabriel, can I tell you my story? I think I need to get it out," She asked with a sigh.

I turned around to look down at her form on the couch. With a solemn face, I gave her a nod and sat back down on the couch facing her. She took another breath and began, "When I first noticed his attraction to me, it turned on a small light in my mind. That light seemed to grow bigger as he revealed his affection to me. By our first date that light had grown the point where it was quite bright, I could still see through it, I had my doubts about his infatuation at first. Months past, he started to tell me her loved me, and my light got brighter. That light continued to grow, until he had trapped me in a spot, and that light began to blind me. I found myself in a bedroom with him"--she started to choke in her words--"and that light in my mind told me everything I would want to hear. The lies it told me were that of 'He really loves you' and 'you don't have to worry about it, he'll take care of you'. In that dark room, laying my bed, a long nightshirt draped over me and his figure so close, I was still blinded. As he leaned in to me, he spoke quietly, 'Maddie, there's something I've got to tell you.' After those words, I felt my light go off, and then I could see what I was doing. I inhaled sharply and tried to pull away from him. He held me close. I wondered silently if I should scream for help, because he was so close and I was so afraid of what he might say. I could hear the blood rushing through my ears and my heart pounding. I could hear everything it seemed.

"He tried to pry into my mind with those piercing eyes you owned, but I shut them tight. I knew I was too easy to read through my eyes. I couldn't stop myself from whimpered as his strong body practically crushed mine, and I was suddenly beneath him, trying to get out. I just knew there wasn't anything good about what he was going to say, and I was certainly frightened. 'Maddie,' he had repeated. 'Sarah has been bugging me to get it out already', he continued. This name sparked a memory in my brain then, and my eyes flew open. He chuckled before he completed his story, 'You see, you've just been, my…doll I play with'. I came to the small conclusion that he must some problem because why would he tell me all this information? Wouldn't he want to let me off clean and just leave me already? The answer to my questions came too quickly for me to be able to take it silently. He figured he'd have the rest of his fun with his rag doll before throwing it out," She paused.

When she stopped talking my own eyes began seeing old things, suddenly I saw the connection I had to this story. I wasn't this man of course, but I something to do with this story, and I just remembered it. Madison glanced up at me before going on, "And that was when I screamed. I can't believe I found my voice, but when I had Ethan heard it. It was high pitched and as loud as I could manage under his weight. I ran out of air then and went to suck in more when he clasp his hand over my mouth. My smile grew more prominent. He moved above me and continued to bruise my soft skin, and I took in more air through my nose to try and divert the pain I felt below me to my lungs. A bright white light flew over us then, and a tiny surge of hope rushed through me. In the doorway was a sight I never thought I would see at this moment, and I was so happy I started to cry. My sobs leaked through Ethan's palm and shook my aching body, Ethan climbed off me and began to tell his part of the story, blaming me of course. I was just happy some one ha found me. My sobbing continued from there, and Ethan went on and on with his stupid cover up story to my savior. But the person who found us didn't seem interested in his story," Madison said quietly. "You know who saved me right? You remember?"

Honestly, I wished I hadn't. But I nodded as a response and let her go on, "Well the man who saved me seemed to ignore Ethan as he tried to make himself look innocent, and he went to my shaking form on the bed. He picked me up and hushed me before turning to face Ethan. Now at this point, I had Superman clips flashing through my mind, and I was the damsel in distress, only I was less pretty and this Superman was much more…" She paused with care, before choking the word out in front of me, "Handsome. He turned to face Ethan once more and Ethan stepped in his way. I can remember Ethan's next words so clearly it makes me shiver, he said, 'Don't. She's mine.' Instead of running with me in his arms from Ethan and his muscles like I thought he might, my weight was moved over to his left arm, freeing up his right. That right one hit Ethan's jaw, and then grabbed hold of Ethan's hair to hold his face straight. My savior held Ethan's face close to his as he said, 'She doesn't belong to anyone like you'. And that was when I was carried off to a safe place. To this day part of me wonders why you didn't just finish him off." And there it was. That word I'd been dreading she'd use during her story. You. Me. I saved her from Ethan, and I was the one who brought her to safety. Funny thing really, maybe it really is a small world.

Madison looked up at me, "I never got the chance to thank you…" I gritted my teeth before she finished, throwing my head back to the ceiling and staring at it. I leaned back on the couch arm, thinking it over. She fell silent for a moment, but I could hear her heart gathering up the courage to ask me something else. "I never did find out why you happen to stumble upon us. Why were you rooting through my home?" I thought for a second. I angled my face back up to see her again as I pursed my lips. "Well it wasn't exactly planned or anything," I started with an innocent tone. "Actually I was in town and Organization XIII was on the move, this was shortly after I acquired my wings you see, so Xemnas figured he'd go to the City of Angels to find and steal as much valuable information as possible…I just happened to sneak out of his sight. I wandered over to the apartment buildings, and I was still fighting the fact that I was now truly a creature other than a human. I didn't know what to do with my power I guess. But soon I walked into your apartment complex and picked a random elevator number, which randomly became your room floor. When I reached the top…I heard you scream."

I stopped, some how my eyes had found a certain shape in the rug below the couch and they now traced it while my mind froze. Madison was incredibly quiet. "I didn't know what I was supposed to do at first," I said. "I thought maybe some one more fitting would save you. But no one ran out of their rooms or anything for a rescue. Then I heard Ethan say something, and your cries, your cries ripped through my soul and screamed in my ears. I couldn't take it. I felt like I was going through my transformation all over again. I broke down the front door of your apartment. I hadn't check to see if it was locked, but I didn't care, I just wanted you to stop screaming. I guess you could say this was all done selfishly too, considering your screams were giving me a migraine. I followed Ethan's nasty words and your whimpers through your nicely furnished home. You still have a pretty good pay check don't you? Well when I found your bedroom door I didn't stop moving. I didn't think over what might be happening in there. I didn't stop one minute to even listen longer to see if maybe you two were just fooling around. Only one thing was running through my mind and I admit to you it was quite selfish. I wanted the pain to end. For me. Lexaeus had already given me a hard time that morning and being away form Charlotte had me ill. Your yells and screams cut my last string. Broke my last straw.

"Boy when I broke your bedroom door down, the only thing I felt was shock. I thought I would be relieved that you had stopped crying, but when I saw Ethan there, anger flushed through my brain. The anger seemed to crush my head ache, and I wanted to tear the very flesh from his bones. I'm not kidding. Don't take this as a joke. You see, he reminded me of some one I knew back in High school name Brady Fockmen. Brady would tease and insult Char all the time, and I absolutely loathed him for doing it. And now I was putridly angry at this Ethan dude. Common sense fell before me first, and I went to get you, but it took a lot of will power not to whack that kid into the wall," I finished, folding my arms over my chest. My fingers just itched at the memory of smashing his jaw. "You could have…um…killed him if you really wanted to," Madison said weakly.  
I threw my arms out and forgot Klaus was sleeping, "Look at me! Why should I actually become the monster that I am? Stupid Averira put me like this as a test, to see if I wouldn't go loco and murder everyone in my hate…the worst possible thing would be if I actually fulfilled his challenge." My steam started to wear off, but Madison looked frightened by my outburst. I swallowed deeply and shut my eyes closed. I got up off the couch and paced in the middle of the Drawing room. Madison's eyes followed me back and forth as I walked along the rug. I listened to her heart beat for a while, but suddenly it started to pick up speed, she answered my question when she said, "So when did you leave the castle to go to the City of Angels? I remember the day Ethan did that to me, but from what Demyx has told me about your arrival to the Organization, you seemed pretty busy with Char's whereabouts after you transformed."

"Xemnas found time. And if he didn't, he'd make it. Whatever I had planned was pushed out of the way. I just didn't end up writing what we did there," I explained. The full explanation was much longer. I actually went after the happening in the mall, it was then that Xemnas wanted answers. I was told to continue on with my "activities" afterward. I stopped pacing and saw Madison nod slowly. Swift footsteps made their way down the stairs in the foyer, and Demyx appeared in the drawing room behind me a moment later. Axel and Zexion came up behind him. "We're leaving today," Axel said roughly. I stayed silent as Roxas joined the little group at the entrance to the Drawing room. "We'll be going back to the castle to keep an eye on things; Saix says things aren't playing out well."

I sighed and stepped forward, "If you think so. We'll be fine here, just as long as you visit Klaus sometimes, he's not going to like that his Uncle Axel is leaving." I chuckled, crossing my arms. Madison came up form the couch and stood next to me, though she was undoubtedly careful with how close she stood. "I'll see you guys around?" She asked, with a note of hope. Demyx broke into a much needed smile and brushed his mullet back. "I'll be seeing you at Martins, unfortunately for us, Xemnas needs groceries too." Madison laughed and gave Demyx a small hug.

They departed shortly after with what little they had brought with them, taking a dark portal to the castle. When the whooshing sound of their portal receded, the room fell utterly quiet. I turned away from the foyer and marched back up the stairs to Klaus's bedroom. I didn't hear Madison follow me, so I thought she went to start supper. Klaus was awake when I got to his room. His room happened to be Charlotte's old one, the one with the big window off to the left and the light lavender walls. I reached his crib and saw him at the bottom, hugging a certain stuffed bird. Out of all the plush toys Madison had gotten him, this one blue bird happened to be his favorite. He looked up at me and smiled. I guess some one had a good nap. I went down and picked him up, leaned him against my chest. Man this kid was getting big.

**Well that's done. Next chapter should come as soon as possible that I get on the computer….**


	10. Rebirthing

**So let's see, what about this chapter do I have to tell? Okay well first, I and the original Madison (kimfoo) did this chapter in a roleplay a while ago, back when we were figuring Madison's part in my story. And now, I have come to put it in a chapter…only sadly, I had to finish it on my own, kimfoo is busy with finals. ENJOY OR ELSE. haha. This song is from Gabe's POV and he's talking to Charlotte. **

_**Rebirthing, Skillet.**_

_I lie here paralytic inside this soul, screaming for you till my throat is numb. I wanna break out I need a way out. I don't believe that it's gotta be this way. The worst is the waiting. In this womb I'm suffocating_

Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen, I take you in. I've died.

Chorus:  
Rebirthing now. I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me. Breathe for the first time now, I come alive somehow. Rebirthing now. I wanna live my life wanna give you everything. Breathe for the first time now, I come alive somehow.

_Right now. Right now._

I lie here lifeless in this cocoon. Shedding my skin cause, I'm ready to. I wanna break out. I found a way out. I don't believe that it's gotta be this way. The worst is the waiting. In this womb I'm suffocating

Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen, I take you in. I've died.

Chorus

_Bridge:__  
Tell me when I'm gonna live again. Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in. Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside. Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive. Tell me when I'm gonna live again. Tell me when this fear will end. Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside. Tell me when I'll feel alive_

**10: Rebirthing  
(10 months later).**

Rain began to pelt down on the wide window off to my left, shedding blotchy shadows across my pale face. In the Drawing room where I sat, the only lighting came from the gray overcast outside. I kept all the lamps and candles unlit for the time being. Sometimes I liked to wallow in my thoughts with little light to the room I was in. Honestly though, I was in waiting. It was past eight already and she hadn't come back yet. Suddenly, I heard the front door creak open. Trace amounts of light dashed onto the foyer floor, and some one moved through it. The door closed again and I heard the sounds of a heart beating and wet sneakers squeaking. Madison peeked around the frame of the Drawing room door. I tried to hush my temper. "Where have you been?"  
Madison fully entered the room, her head leaned down. "I'm sorry, I was out flying again. Sometimes when I get out there I just loose track of time."  
I found myself slightly ticked by her carelessness. Though I knew I was being much too harsh on her, I had said it anyway. I sighed lightly, beginning my calming process and closing my eyes. After a while I looked back up at her and let my eyes scan her expression. "Okay. Seriously though, tell me next time. You disappear and I can't find you for hours," I turned my face, hiding a slightly worried expression. I jumped onto the couch, landing with a soft sound, Klaus was upstairs sleeping.

I flicked a lamp on in the darkness and the warm yellow light immediately made my skin look unhealthy. I saw Madison eye my skin's texture closely, as if it weren't real. But she found her gaze quickly, and returned in to my face politely. "I'm really, very sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." She said, her tone airing concerned. "Is everything alright?" She reached up and put a soothing hand on my shoulder.  
I gently brushed her hand off with the back of my arm, trying not to touch her with my cold white skin. She looked down at our feet once her arm had fallen back in place, I could have sworn I saw a little blush on her cheeks. She took a deep breath and looked back up at me. I decided to answer her question, "Oh it's nothing. Klaus is just…antsy. TV," I plopped back down on the couch and reached across the seat to grab the remote. I hit the On button and directly turned the volume down. "Go ahead and be free to do anything in this old house. It's huge, go explore, just keep it down."

She turned slightly. "Alright..." She said slowly, unsure. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she started to circle around. She finally stopped when a framed picture came within her sight. She picked it up and studied it carefully. I waited for questions or comments on the picture. I studied her expression as she stood there with the frame in her hands. It was caring and gentle. She actually looked like she enjoyed seeing whatever she saw in it. I stared intently as her face suddenly went to a hopeful sort of whim. "You seem very happy here," She observed, showing the picture to me.  
I glanced unwillingly at Charlotte's photographed face in the warmly lit drawing room; I let my eyes rake through her face in the picture. Her soft figure, her lovely gray eyes and her over all was just…who I love. Feeling a lump rise in my throat, I start to explain, "I am," I paused. "I haven't been that happy in a while. But I think I should maybe try to change that, what do you think? How about we go over and visit Riku and the others tomorrow? I'll bring Klaus to meet everyone, beside's, I think he's getting sick of being inside." The words came out in a rush, and I was suddenly half afraid she might give me a strange stare, like all the guys would give me, back at the castle.

A smile stretched across her face, and it grew wider. Maybe the smile meant she had finally decided I needed professional help. But then she jumped up and said, "That sounds great!" She looked thoroughly excited. I was startled by her enthusiasm, but tried to find the words she was wanting. She spoke before I found the sentences, "I think Klaus would like that, and I'm sure everyone is anxious to meet him." She set the picture gently back down on the floor. Swiveling around the arm of the sofa, she sat down next to me on the couch. I stared at her happy face for a second, mulling things over in my head. I answered slowly, "Yeah. Sounds great. Klaus should like it. Anxious..." I was still pondering about this, and pictures of old times flashing through my mind quickly. I shook my head, trying to pick up my thoughts again. "Yeah. So...how was your flight?"  
"It was okay, I have had better. I guess I have just had a lot on my mind recently…" She paused, and eyes flew around the room momentarily, "I guess...I get worried about you sometimes. You are my best friend Gabe." She couldn't meet my eye, but I still kept on staring at her, successfully reading her expression. She then smiled slightly, still looking down at her hands, "The two of you are pretty much my whole world, I just wish there was more I could do to help you guys." And then she looked up at my blank expression, waiting for me to respond.

I felt my brow crease automatically as she continued to wait for me to say something. Taking hold of the top of the couch, I shifted myself slightly to face her, unwrinkled my brow, putting a serious face on. "I'm sorry I've worried you," I started out with a simple and clean apology, but I still felt like an idiot. I let my gaze fall down to my lap and my head went down also. "It's my fault. I've been inconsiderate, you've been here, trying to help and I'm just shoving it all in your face. I feel like I'm utterly inhospitable. Um..." I thought quickly as I searched for words, racking my brain for the information. There must have been a struggled look on my face, because she stifled a laugh. I sighed just a bit and regained my posture to try and read her face again.  
She sat there for a moment thinking things over, and her eyes went pained for a second. The Madison I knew didn't stay that way for long; she smiled slightly and began to explain. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself; you are a great friend and dad. I'm not upset about anything. You are doing the best you can."  
I knew my face turned once again to an even more animation of confusedness. Madison laughed a gentle yet happy laugh, it reminded me of Kairi's.

I wasn't completely shocked by her words, but all the same, I contemplated it. "Yeah, thanks. You're not that bad of a friend..._and_ I hate getting all mushy so let's change the subject, I don't exactly feel comfortable talking about this so let's...I'll go make some..." I stopped the speedy talking. Somehow my eyes had wandered the ceiling, and I look for words in the old tiles above me, something about Charlotte reminded me of a small detail, "Noodles. I love noodles." More over, Ramen noodles and miso happened to be a couple of Charlotte's favorites. I scrambled to my feet and left the strange lamp light. I could still hear Madison laughing as I entered the kitchen, only her pulse had picked up and her breathing got harder. She was really laughing hard. I felt myself laugh along with her for a while, and my lungs seemed to enjoy the lighthearted activity. As I caught up with my heavy lungs and began to breathe more normally, I pointed at the TV as I got through the kitchen door frame. "Why don't you find a movie to watch or something," I suggested, leaving her in the living room. I walked into the culinary tiled room to get some noodles started.

I listened with complete care as she browsed through the evening channels. I heard small bits and pieces of several other shows along the way. I grabbed to packs of Teriyaki flavored Ramen out of the cupboard and pilled a pot full of water. As I set it on the stove to heat up, I heard something different out in the Drawing room. Madison had stopped on a channel, but the voice that spoke sounded much more like a news caster than an actor. "...and there were no survivors. Specialists are going in now to attempt to find the cause of this terrible fire that has taken so many lives this night." As the anchorman said these words, I tuned into the sound of Madison's heart. I didn't exactly like what the man on TV was saying, and something told me it had to do with Madison. Her heart suddenly picked up, and I could hear her speedy breathing in the other room. I quickly turned the stove off and rushed into the Drawing room. I froze in front of the TV just in time to see Madison fall onto the couch cushions. Though she had obviously fainted, her expression continued to look frightened. I sat down on the edge of the couch next to her limp form and stared back at the culprit.

On the TV there were pictures of horrible fire wreckage. Then the picture became smaller and another news caster appeared beside it, who started to tell me the story. One thought still aired solemnly in my mind. Madison was never much of a news junkie; she must have been flipping to different channels when this caught something in her memories…but what could it be? I glanced over at Madison on the couch next to me. She had been sitting on the couch when she blacked out, but now she was clearly shivering. I looked to see that I was barely touching her. I tore the blanket on the back of the arm chair next to the couch and draped it over her, and then I slid into the now bare arm chair.

On the screen, a lady with light brown hair and an uncanny amount of make up read off a fire report. She spoke in a smooth voice, "It seems to be of what looks like a purposeful act. All we know so far is that whoever did this, they are not human. This building has not been literally crushed in by an accidental fire. They have investigators looking all over the scene now that the fire had been subdued. Now we go to the street camera to get a better look. Michael?"

A different man then appeared on a different background, about a half dozen fire trucks and ambulances fitted in behind him. Before he started to speak, I took a good look at what was behind the man. I swallowed a trembling start. The ruins of what looked like a taller building landed in a heap. I could see blackened pieces of windows and boards burned left and right. "The fire started to burn at around seven this evening. Families must have been wide awake, but soon found that the main entrance had been caught first. Then as our experts say, the top of the building was caught, which coursed with the smoke from the lower level that was rising. Inhabitants in the building were trapped. A total of two hundred have passed on. Ten bodies have been found so far." The picture changed again and names listed of those who lived in the apartment structure popped up. I examined it closely. I took a sharp breath of air. Madison's name was on the list. I did a little double take from Madison back to the TV again. Without warning, the bad light went on in my head. This was Madison's apartment complex I had visited years back. She wasn't in it this evening, but it had burned down. Was that why she fainted? No. I know Madison well enough; she was never too attached to her home. Or was it the last memory of Ethan burning down with the building? Whatever it was, I had a strange feeling about it. And I wasn't too thrilled of having to meet Ethan again. I wasn't too sure I would be able to hold myself back this time.

I found a good Disney movie on TV and left it on that, while I went back to the kitchen to make up those noodles. I was going to pretend I didn't feel weird about the whole fire. Like I didn't suspect anything. That way, maybe I could convince Madison, nothing was wrong. As I got the noodles in the water and turned the stove back on, I heard Maddie move on the couch out in the Drawing room. She mumbled a bit, but I could imagine her getting up and glancing at the television screen again. Only she wouldn't see a vile accident in the picture. She would see Cinderella and her nice little mice friends. Not to mention her step mothers funny cat, Lucifer. I heard Madison gasp in the other room. I dished out two helpings of Ramen and grabbed chopsticks to eat with. I walked into the Drawing room with dinner. My hyper hearing could tell Klaus was also getting up, and he would probably start to cry if I didn't get to him soon. I set the bowls of noodles on the coffee table in front of Madison. She looked confused. "One minute," I said. I then went up to get Klaus.

It was really dark upstairs. By the time the rain had subsided, it had become late, so the sun had gone down behind the clouds. I stepped quietly into Klaus's room, where he had already begun to cry lightly. I looked down into his crib, where he immediately stopped crying. I scooped him up and held against my shoulder. Madison's eyes flew back to me when I reentered the Drawing room with Klaus. I bent down and with Klaus in one arm, turned another lamp on with the other. Madison just watched silently. I smiled lightly towards her and went around to the front of my arm chair. When I sat down in it, I positioned Klaus on my lap. He looked at me. Then he turned to look at Madison. She reacted on the spot and got to her feet. "He needs something to drink," She said stiffly.  
My guess was that he did need a drink, but she wanted an excuse to get out of the room. Or maybe she had to do something with her hands.

She came back with a Sippy cup filled with lukewarm apple juice in it. Klaus took it hungrily. After that the only noise he had was a sucking, slurping noise. Madison looked to me, and opened up her arms. I nodded and handed her Klaus. She sat him comfortably on her lap and I turned the movie up a tad. I ate slowly, biting into the flavored noodles and sipping up the sauce left. Madison sat quietly with a grim expression. When I finally looked away from the ending movie, I saw Madison sleeping on the couch with Klaus in her arms. Klaus remained awake, but hadn't begun squirming around. I chuckled softly and pried my boy from her warm hands. I made sure I didn't touch her skin too much the whole time. Klaus didn't mind my temperature too much. He was like his mom. Maddie sleepily fell down onto the cushion next to her and stretched out. I kindly laid the blanket back over her and flicked the lamp closest to her off. I then picked up the two bowls and Klaus Sippy cup and brought them into the kitchen--with Klaus still in my other arm. He just looked around the dark house. As I refilled his Sippy with some warm milk he started to yawn. For the rest of that hour I spent dashing around the house situating Klaus again and turning off the last of the lamps. Until it was at last completely dark and silent. Except Klaus sucking upstairs, he still hadn't finished his milk.

Sighing with controlled volume --I was worried my sigh was too big and too loud-- I grabbed my cloak from the closet. I pressed a code into an alarm system and set the matching watch on my wrist to alert me while I was away if some one broke in. Madison had asked me a while ago why I had gotten this security system, why indeed would I is we didn't have anything valuable enough to steal? I forgot what I told her, but this was the reason why. When I was truly hungry from Heartless flesh I couldn't leave helpless Klaus and sleepy Madison to fend for themselves. Well at least if some one did break in, I would know this way.

I donned on my long blank cloak and black boots before snatching up the keys to the mansion and heading out. I turned the collar of the jacket up, it felt cliché, but this was in case I was hunting until morning light. Yes, if I was very hungry, sometimes I would do it for as long as my hunger was strong. I sloshed through the wet grass in the front courtyard of the mansion to my black Mercedes. I slid into the drives seat and started up to silent engine. It hummed beautifully as I pulled out. I had landscaped a dirt road to go through the tight forest beyond the mansion, wide enough for trucks to compact cars. I rolled on through the dirt and came out in the sleeping Twilight Town. A glance at the clock on my dash told me it was indeed past my bedtime. If I slept anymore, this would be considered unhealthy. I went out hunting about every other night. Just to be safe. I wouldn't want to be in the middle of speaking to some one or playing with Klaus and get a hunger. No one knew of my new thirsts and hungers. I kept it to myself.

As I turned the car through the Twilight Town streets, something caught my eye. A crooked silhouette flashed through my low beam head lights. I didn't like to keep my head lights turned up all the way; it made me feel very conspicuous. The figure danced towards my car, in a fashion that reminded me of some one…I didn't delve into that thought though. I hit my gas pedal a little harder, attempting to drive on past it. But it wouldn't take no for an answer. The shape dived in front of my car. I saw it in time, and put on the brakes. It wasn't a real sudden thing, so the streets of Twilight Town were kept quiet. The figure in front of my Mercedes stood there quite still for a while, shaking a bit. They better be glad my car has amazing brakes. I watched as the person walked around to my window, and they motioned for me to roll the window down. I thought about it, and did so. I pushed the button on my door and it automatically scrolled down into the door. I heard a sigh come from the person in black, and they came closer to the car. One small arm reached up and pulled the mask down. I frowned prominently when I saw her face. I had thought I knew that run in the head lights. I grimaced sternly as she stood outside of my window, panting a bit.

"What do you do out here almost every night?" She demanded, her tone was of half hurt and the other half all anger. "Don't you trust me enough to tell me?"  
A deep growl rouse din my throat, but I tried to hold it back. "Madison, I trust you enough to take care of my son. Isn't that enough? I don't have to tell you everything. Besides, this has nothing to do with you," I said sharply. Madison immediately went full angry. The only time I'd ever seen her even a quarter this angry is whenever she burnt something in the oven. "And Klaus has something to do with me?" She retorted sourly. "I appear along the way and you say you can trust me enough to take care of your child, yet you can't trust me enough to tell me what exactly you do at night? Of course this has nothing to do with me! But Klaus doesn't either!"  
I swallowed hard at that comment, but threw another one at her because that last one had sort of hurt. "I can choose whether or not you are to be involved in something or not." I tried to sound calmer than I felt, and I think it worked because Madison's angry level notched down. "Klaus needs some one more gentle to take care of him. He needs a mom. But I don't have one of those right now so I need you. And you don't need to see what I do at night. It doesn't concern you nor is it good for you to know." I held back a lump that had risen in my throat from the mother remark I had made.

Madison looked to the ground and took a deep breath. "Get in," I ordered. "I'm taking you home." I felt the hunger in my throat for flesh, though she needed to be at home. Without a word, she went around the front of my car and got into the seat beside me behind the dash. I turned around and started to drive back to the mansion. I gathered Madison was trying to think of what to say, because the silence was deafening. "So how can you trust that we're safe at home while you're out?" She asked softly. I drove with my right hand while I reached my left underneath my right and showed her the wristwatch. "That alerts me if anything wrong goes underway. It's connected to the security system I got a while ago. If anyone broke in or if the house started to burn some where, I'd know. And I'd come back to keep you guys safe," I explained. Madison nodded once and turned back to the road. When I got there, she got out and shuffled back up to the gate and slipped into the courtyard. She didn't say anything. I turned around and drove off.

I went a little faster this time. The hunger in my stomach rose like fire in my throat. I flipped on soothing music to try and distract myself. I then parked my car somewhere in Sunset Station and snuck into the tunnel way system. Twilight Town didn't have gangs that I knew of that hung around in here. It would be safe to rip the hearts out of the Nobodies that haunted this part of the town. I was very quiet while lurking through the pitch black tunnels. I knew my way around; this was a familiar part of town for me. Usually I'd hunt in downtown in The World That Never Was, but tonight I didn't have time to be that careful. It was already two in the morning and I was starving. A group of Nobodies sat around in the tunnels, and I grabbed the first one I saw. The others acted severely and tried to kill me. I stuck the dead one I had in my mouth and killed all the other ones. I ripped the heart out of the one in my jaw and ate the succulent treat. I could feel its juices running down my neck and into my shirt. I then picked up the second one and tore its heart out also, its flesh was right to my lips when a scream bust the thick air. I froze like a deer in headlights. I quickly swallowed the rest of the heart and turned. All I saw was some one turning around and running away. And they got away. I stood there like an idiot while they ran off, I was completely shocked myself. But it didn't last long. Quickly crushing the bodies of the Nobodies until they were nothing, I decided to go after whoever had been watching.

When I got back to my parked car by the station, something made bile rise in my mouth. It was a recognizable bike laying off to the side. It was Madison's bike. That scream in the tunnel way suddenly became Madison's scream and my problem. I ran for my car and got in. I didn't glance at my speedometer as I blasted through the town's downtown streets. I got back to my mansion in less than five minutes. I parked with haste and jumped out like it was on fire. I ran into the mansion itself like I was going in to rescue the people inside from a fire disaster. Except, it was much worse than a fire. Madison had seen me in the tunnel way. She was the curious cat that got killed by a car. And I was suddenly very mad at that cat for being too curious for her good. I threw open that front door and gritted my teeth remembering Klaus's sleeping state. But obviously Madison wasn't sleeping like she was supposed to. I quickly shut the front door and charged silently up the stairs. I made for Madison's room after she was clearly not on the couch. I heard her before I saw her. I could hear the muffled spasms from her chest. Sobs were trying to be hidden by a pillow. She must have had a pillow in her mouth. I opened the door and prepared myself for an all out battle with Madison --I was really mad-- that had to be completely silent thanks to Klaus sleeping in the room next to her. I hoped that this house had thick walls. Either that, or Klaus was a deep sleeper.

I opened the door and let it hit the wall behind it, it hit with a noticeable thud. Madison's breathing suddenly picked up a bit more. I looked to the mountain of blankets on her bed. My guess was that she was under it all. "Madison…" I half growled. Though the other half of the of my tone was a definite sigh. Her head poked out of the blankets. I pulled my cloak shut tight. Trying to hide the stain of blood from a heart is tough. "I told you that it was none of your business!" I whispered loudly. "Now you know something that was meant to be kept secret for a longer amount of time." Madison pulled the blanket up to her chin and sort of hid behind it. "What are you?" She asked shakily, as if I was a demon myself.  
I sighed again. "Madison, I warned you myself. I am not just an Angel of Darkness. Your Lord Averira cursed me. I can't sleep, I don't have a beating heart anymore, I'm constantly cold, and I don't need real food. I'm not human any longer. I told you after you arrived that I wouldn't be safe living with. Lord Averira knew that himself yet he obviously didn't tell you what I do."

Madison came out from under the blankets fully now. She climbed out from under the mass of cotton and linen, crawling out off the bed. She slowly approached me. When she came within ten feet of me--big room-- she stopped. She was shaking. I saw her face. It was wet and red. She also took in my appearance. I hadn't been able to cover up the blood stains, even in the darkness, and she started again at the sight of them.  
"What were you doing out there?" She asked in a frightened way.  
I sighed and spoke slowly, "Madison, I'm not human. Charlotte knew I wasn't human. She took her chances. I need Heartless or Nobody hearts to survive on." Madison squinted for a moment, like she was trying to see something about me more clearly. "Like a vampire? Are you a vampire?" She voice tightened up again, and she shrunk back. This wasn't the battle I had been preparing for. I shook my head to her question. "No. I am that of which I hate. A monster. Besides, I don't drink blood. I eat hearts. Heartless hearts. Which technically are people's hearts, only they're filled with darkness. I guess know I truly am the Angel of Darkness."

Madison straightened up and tried to stop shaking. "Well, now you know just exactly what I do every other night. Do me a favor and don't follow next time. I might be hungry enough to take your heart," I warned. Her eyes widened. I shook my head again, "Actually. On the contrary, I very much disagree with your heart. It's too pure. I need something bursting with darkness. A heart so filled with darkness that it turns them into a Heartless." I swallowed more hunger. "Try and get some sleep. Just so your curiosity doesn't strike again, I'll tell you. I'm hungry. I'm going to go eat." The look on Madison's face told me she didn't want a definition of what I was going to go eat.

"See you in the morning," I said. I gave her a wave and stalked off.


	11. Ghost Love Score

**This chapter is crammed full of stuff so, pay close attention. Batteries are not included. Not recommended for ages eleven and under. Haha just felt like saying that. Unfortunately, there's no possible choking hazard either. You don't have to worry about choking on your computer. **

**11: Ghost Love Score**

Morning light stretched into the tunnel way. I looked up from my meal. The familiar twilight shade came in from the fifth tunnel opening by Sunset Station. I could even see my car outside it form here. I finished up my last heart and patted my full stomach. "I'm done," I said simply. I made for my car and had no such luck of hiding the blood in my cloak. As I came into the light I checked my watch, but the light had begun to sting at my face. I quickly zipped up my cloak and slid into my car. The tinted windows in here suddenly became my life line, and the flesh eating sun stopped burning me. I flicked my CD player on and Family Force 5 burst out of it. I laughed when I jumped for the sudden amount of sound.

I made it home before seven, and quickly showered. I was hoping Madison would be able to put last night behind her, but my luck didn't hold out. When I stepped out of the shower I pulled on some gray jeans and a black t-shirt, and there was knock at my door. I pulled my shirt down over my head and answered my bedroom door. Madison stood there with a folded pile of my clothes. She silently pushed them into my arms and walked away. "Uh…thank you," I said after her. The silent treatment? I can play that game. Though I refuse to. She's being utterly childish. I dumped my folded clothing in my dresser and went after Madison. I found her in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I wasn't hungry anymore so I knew it didn't matter if she continued with the silent treatment and didn't feed me. I just wanted to know what she was doing. She cooked a small portion of scrambled eggs in a frying pan on the stove while Klaus sat in a high chair making a mess of his Cheerios. I went over to Klaus and ruffled his thin tuffs of hair, he looked at me strangely. "What is it Klaus?" I asked. But he just continued to stare at me as if I had something on my face. I turned to the stainless steal stove top and looked at my reflection. I felt Madison's eyes on me. Oh no, now I'm in trouble. I quickly left the kitchen without looking back at either of them.

I headed for the bathroom. I felt like a freak anyway for going straight for the bathroom mirror, but I had to know what Klaus was looked at. I didn't hesitate to stand in front of the mirror this time; I was prepared for anything Lord Averira might have mutated this time. The difference was small yet very big in a weird way. It obviously had been big enough for a child to notice it, I wondered why Madison hadn't. My irises had turned blood red. It must have been all the blood and heart I consumed last night. But then I opened my mouth to inspect my teeth and brush the remnants of flesh from them. I froze in front of the mirror, staring at my teeth. They were different than before. They were whiter, shiner, and long and sharp. They didn't stick out of my mouth but whenever I did open my mouth, they were noticeable. I sighed heavily. "Nice bicuspids," I heard some one say behind me.  
I turned and saw Madison standing there in the doorway. I raised an eyebrow. "So you're speaking to me now?" Madison shied back a bit at that question but answered me. "Yes I am. Now what happened to your teeth?" Ah I see now. Her curiosity has overpowered her anger in this situation. She wasn't mad at me anymore, she was curious about my teeth and newly colored eyes. "Well…my guess is that Lord Averira mutated me more…maybe as an attempt for me to stay away from people more," I explained. Though I had a different theory in mind, I didn't mention it thinking she might return to not speaking to me. My theory was, that Lord Averira was ticked some one found out about my problem and he was punishing me for it. He never had specified whether or not I could tell anyone, but technically, I didn't tell Madison what was up with me. So Averira was mad because I wasn't cautious enough with where I hunted. But it asked me, he was enjoying seeing me as a monster.

Madison took it in slowly and nodded her head as she thought. I smirked and slipped out of the bathroom past her. I didn't wait for her to catch up, and I went back to the kitchen to check on Klaus. I listened for him before I got to the kitchen. Something was wrong. Klaus was bawling hard. I ran into the kitchen and wondered frantically why I hadn't heard him. When he saw me he only screamed. His expression was clearly frightened. I didn't know what to do. I stood frozen in front of him while he screamed. Madison rushed in and took him in her arms. She did a double take from me to Klaus and back again. I gave her a shrug that was lost in my injured face. Madison threw me a worried look and a pitying one before heading out of the kitchen. Klaus's cries died down a bit as she took him back up to his room. I sunk to the kitchen floor and sat there for a while. I just gazed into the abyss. Madison crept into the kitchen while I was in the dark trace on the floor. I was sitting on the cold tiled floor that matched my temperature, arms resting on my knees and my head leaning against the cupboard behind me. "Gabe, are you alright?" Maddie asked warily. I looked to her, and she looked very saddened for me. I reached up to my face and felt that it was wet. Great. That shows just how strong I am. I cry in front of Madison? That's just peachy. "Yeah. I'm gonna go get some air," I said in a rush, getting to my feet.

Madison moved out of the way as I stalked off, shoulders slightly slumped. I went into the back yard. It was the lush over grown grass and the wild daisies that Charlotte used to love so much. I hadn't even been out here since she was taken away. During the summer we'd have picnics and I'd cut the grass, but it had become overgrown again and it was completely unkempt. It looked nice though. Very free. I sat down by a large tree off to the side with large roots that poked up from underground. I leaned back against the hard bark and looked up at the purplish sky that was always twilight.

Is there something wrong with me? Why did Klaus react like that? And will I ever be able to face him again? What if he grows up with never seeing me, and he disowns me? I could feel the tears coming back already. What if Klaus really didn't see me till he was old enough to understand I was his father and didn't believe it or want it to be true? What if he ended up loving Madison and leaving me and Charlotte in the dust?  
Negative thought crept at the ends of my mind and leaked in easily. I found myself falling apart at the seams in moments, shaking and hyperventilating. Maybe I had failed Char completely and fatherhood was too much for me. Maybe Klaus would be better off with some one else. Maybe Klaus would be better off with Madison instead. Maybe I'm a horrible father and have failed more than Charlotte who I promised I'd take care of Klaus. Goodness, if it weren't for Madison, I'd be lost in parenthood and Klaus would be unhappy. That's it, I'm a total failure.

I was able to control my breathing a bit better as I came to that sad conclusion. I got back to my feet and pushed past the high grass to get to the back door of the mansion. I opened it slowly and quietly, and then I slipped in silently. I wasn't one for making a huge spectacle out of myself while entering a building. I listened for Madison and heard her in the Drawing room, talking to some one. I stayed hidden behind one of the stair cases in the foyer, listening to her conversation. Yes I admit it, it was indeed eavesdropping. She must have been talking on her cell phone. One thing stood out to me in this normal gesture of talking to some one on the phone. She had said Lord Averira had given her that phone for emergencies only. Did she figure this as an emergency?

She sounded upset and confused. "What do you mean 'differently'?" She demanded with a sickened tone. It was quite while she listened to his response. "And when did you decide Klaus deserved to be part of this?" I asked roughly. Silence again. "Listen Lord Averira, Ansem the Wise said it himself, The Angel of Darkness and the Angle of Light cannot live in harmony. Gabriel did no evil killing his brother…" Madison said harshly. Lord Averira must have interrupted her then, but she came back in a colder tone, "His brother, that foolish Cole was the one being harmful! You know what he did! He was constructing a whole army of heartless, and if Gabe hadn't stopped him--!" Averira interrupted again. They knew of everything Cole had done. I wondered if she'd mention my death in her little low down to Averira. I had told her of my death and what God had done for me a while back. I can't believe he gave me a second chance then. Well I sure don't deserve one now. Madison went on, "You know Cole killed Gabriel?" There must have been a snappy response to that question. "Well he did. Only he got a second chance. Why didn't you try giving him mercy? Now Gabriel has lost his wife and son. All because of you!" The next thing Lord Averira said sent waves of shock through her, picking up her pulse. "So what if I care for them? Gabriel has cared for me despite the fact that I was sent from you. That's what I call mercy."

She must have hung up then because I heard the sound of a small object hit a fabric cushion. "Stupid Averira!" She shouted. I darted for the back door again and went back outside. Then I came in and closed the door loud enough for her ears to hear. I approached the Drawing room with care, thinking over what I had just heard. Man, today was beginning to be very insane. Madison saw me when I got to the Drawing room door. I know she tried not to look perturbed but I could see it. I tried to hide my grimace also but it was almost as if it was written all over me. My sadness was so clear it was like I had a sign hanging from my neck saying, "I'm completely depressed."

A lonely knock came from the front door to distract me. I turned back to the foyer and went to answer it. Madison followed close behind, curious again. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out to be Sandy Claws at the door; this day had flipped around to be seriously different. When I opened the door, I saw a face I had honestly hoped I would never have to lay eyes on again. My stomach did a somersault and a full flip. I stood there at the front door staring at Ethan Darsch on my stoop. I felt hate swell inside me, and I turned and gently nudged Madison back so she wouldn't see him. I didn't say anything as I pushed Madison back, but her expression wasn't happy about this. I went back to the front door and left the house, coming to stand next to Darsch outside the door. "What do you want?" I asked, trying to keep the sour out of my voice. Ethan didn't buy my un-sour tone.  
"Listen, I know you hate me—" I cut him off then, nodding a bit and saying, "You bet I do." He didn't give me any dirt and continued, "But I wanted to apologize. Sincerely. I was very young when I did that to Madison and I have regretted it from the very night I did so. It was foolish and I know I probably broke more than her heart as well. Just let me tell you," He said desperately. "That ever since that night, anyone I ever dated never measured up to her. It was like I messed up something and it was taken away from me, only everything else I've had has never become anything close to what she was." I let him go on just a bit more, I didn't fairly believe anything that came from that dirt-bag's mouth, but I thought it right to hear him out. "Please, just tell her when you see her again how sorry I am. Please. I mean, I know she probably isn't going to believe me after what I did to her. But please, it would mean a lot to me. And it'd be even so much more than I deserve after what I did to her. It was ugly. It was…putrid."

I thought about it for a little while, pictures of Madison's horrified face flashing through my mind when I thought of letting him see her. But this wasn't particularly my choice. It was Madison's. To be fair I'd have to ask her is she wanted to hear him out herself. That was the best idea. I'd go ask her if she wanted to listen to him. "Wait here," I commanded. I turned around and went back inside. I closed the door behind me and found Madison sitting in the drawing room. "Madison," I asked softly. She looked up from a romance novel she'd been working on for a while now. "Yeah Gabe?" She answered.  
"There's some one at the door who'd like to speak to you," I said. She got to her feet and placed a bookmark in her book, then let it fall onto the couch cushions where she had sat. "Um, Madison." I said, stopping her as she walked past me towards the door. "Don't you want to know who it is?"  
Madison didn't take that as a good sign. "Gabe, who is it?" Her voice was wary again as she repeated what I had asked.  
I swallowed hard and turned to face her completely. "It's Ethan Darsch."

She must have been frozen there for a good minute before she reacted to what I had said. "What's he doing here?" She asked, she looked thoroughly shaken by the news. "He's here to give you an apology. Which by the way, is extremely convincing, try not to believe him through your blind eyes," I spoke gently, caringly. She nodded stiffly and gazed at the front door. "Will you come with me?" She asked. Now this was a question I hadn't been expecting.  
"Uh…sure," I figured Klaus would be fine upstairs. I even set my watch and alarm system before stepping out with Maddie. Yes I was cautious, but how should I know that this wasn't a set up or distraction from Klaus? I opened the front door for Madison and she saw him. He had stayed on the threshold ju7st like I had asked him, and his heart seriously did something like a double take. His heart picked up speed and he stumbled over his words. The look on Madison face told me this was not the Ethan she had been used to.

"I…I'm…" He couldn't get his words out. "Madison, I'm completely sorry. I biggest word in the dictionary that means 'I'm sorry' wouldn't even cover it." He was sweating just a bit, and his eyes greedily took in her appearance. My wall of doubt against him sprung a leak. And form there he began on a long road of apologies and he tripped over his words along the way. It all seemed to startle Madison. She just stood next to me in silence, not urging him to go on, yet not telling him to stop. Ethan took that as a time to say as much as he could. When he finally finished, he stood there with a stunned look on his face, just for a bit, like he still couldn't believe it was the actual Madison. But he did have some smarts left, and he didn't ask why Madison was living with me, nor who I was. Madison spoke first, "I forgive you." She said it in a timid and still alarmed voice but I and Ethan were shocked all the same. Ethan looked like he might even pick up her hand and kiss it if she allowed. I bet he would too. "And…" Madison continued, thinking. "I believe that you're really sorry. I know you were young then, we both were, but I know you Ethan. And I think you're honest for the most part."

Ethan smiled a smile that would definitely be something to a girl. It was…a very stunning smile. Now I could see why she fell for him so easily. He was a good guy maybe…but I wouldn't permit myself to trust him anymore than that. I took a minute to look at him. I wasn't usually one to take in people's appearances, but what they looked like did come in handy sometimes. He had light brown hair that was combed over and straight. Bright green eyes poked out from underneath the hair slightly over them, and he had a angular jaw. His skin with tan-ish and his smile probably was quite dazzling to the ladies, that was his weapon. He stood about 5'11 and wore jeans and a green long sleeved shirt and black sneakers right now. Oh, yeah, and he had wings. They were honey gold, and they had a yellowish tint in the sunlight. (Note, I was standing inside so the light didn't hit me.)

"Oh thank you so much…" He said with a bit more confidence. Madison gave him a little smile, "You can call me Madison." It was like they were meeting all over for them. "Yes, thank you Madison," He now started to sound more like a real guy. The apologies would probably stop for now, but so long as he gathered up what left of his manliness and actually acted like one. Altogether, I could see why he might be attractive to the ladies, and I glanced over at Madison's face. It was in conclusion, she had decided to trust him a bit. But also, the expression on her face made me stop, it was…very different. I guess it was the look of her when she looked at some one she liked. I didn't blame her for still feeling something --even the smallest amount of feeling still for him-- because it's hard to get over something like a crush. You've always got remnants of a crush left over after you think it's over. She apparently was a bit dazzled by his smile too. "Well, I'll go then I guess. I did what I wanted to do. Madison, it was great to see you again. I really am sorry…" Ethan said. Madison just nodded and turned to me while saying, "Good night Ethan. Take care." She knew I had been watching her. Got to hand it to her, Madison was a sharp crayon. I didn't say anything to Ethan, instead I went back inside the house with a great sigh. Klaus was on my mind. Would I ever be able to hold him again? Was I really a failure? What to Charlotte?

All I knew right now was, I really had failed.

* * *

**Yeah but think about it, he didn't really fail because he saved Char by killing Cole, and that's led him to where he is now, so, she's alive thanks to him. As for Klaus, you'll see.**


	12. Sleeping Sun

**So I apologize yet again for taking so long with this chapter. I've just been doing a lot of brainstorming of late. You see, (now I'll going to explain it to you since I'm already mentioned it) I've been thinking of original plots of my on for some time now. I have a couple plots that are unpolished yet, but some others are springing up left and right. And it's all been firing me up to write a story of my own. **

**Anyway! Time for the 12 chapter!**

**12: Sleeping Sun**

The memory of Ethan Darsch willed to fade away quickly. After weeks passed by, Madison started to look normal again. Sometimes I even wondered if she thought the same of me, marking it down whenever I even looked fraction of the term, 'normal'. But Madison seemed not to be the kind of person who wished to tell of her woes. Instead she kept them to herself, guarding them. She might have even fed her woes a bit. Whatever the case, she only started to talk more two weeks and a three days following Ethan's strange appearance. "Gabe?" She asked, making me flip around violently at the sound of her voice. I struggled for a response at her sudden decision to talk, the simple reply caught me of guard, and I stifled a laugh at myself for not thinking of it sooner. "What?"  
She fiddled with her fingers for a moment, her eyes flying around the room to avoid my curious stare. "You said you were planning to visit the castle soon…with Klaus to see how everyone was doing…to try and brighten your mood," She explained. Though it didn't sound like she was finished, I thought she might need a little prodding.  
Hadn't I suggested that like, two weeks ago? Why does she bring it up now? "Yeah I was. Did you want to go?" I said, fishing around for her to enlighten me on her thoughts. Her face lit up and she finally centered her eyes on my face. She nodded with enthusiasm and a smile on her lips.

"So...Madison," I started. My sight went to the lamp next to me and I tried to act as if we had never had the conversation earlier. Madison seemed curious and answered quickly, "Yes Gabe?" She asked tentatively. She looked a bit flushed, and I gathered she needed to get out of the house as much as I did. "I was thinking that trip to Disney Castle is doable now, wanna go? Klaus is awake," I suggested, raising both eyebrows to greaten my innocent expression. "...yeah. That sounds good. I bet Klaus will enjoy getting out for awhile...me too."  
"I'll go get his car seat," I said, dashing off up the stairs. I came back a few minutes later with a car seat in one hand, and a big baby in the other. Madison gave one glance at Klaus and almost looked surprised at his size."Oh Muscles McGee. Give me that baby," She took Klaus before he would notice his father and started speaking baby talk to him. I give her a sideways glance, one eye brow raised high.  
I chuckled slightly, shaking my head and opening the front door for her. I grabbed my wallet from the foyer key table by the coat hanger before following Madison out to the Mercedes.

She waited patiently by the car as I slowly approached both of them, trying not to scare my son. I opened up the back door for her and tossed the safety seat on the upholstery, speedily hooking it up to the belt above it.  
I had successfully gotten Klaus a bit used to my appearance; he had stopped completely screaming and had toned down to staring or crying in horror. I gazed at my son. I wish I could have longer, but he started to whimper when he caught my stare. Klaus was getting so big. And every single day I could see more of Charlotte in him. Those expressions, his hair, and his breathtaking smile…both him and Charlotte had never smiled without leaving me stunned and breathless. It was just so…pure. So beautiful and complete. Her smile used to make my fingers tingle, and I would swim into her gray eyes, only to have its icy color freeze me mentally. I used utter care as I took Klaus from Madison's grip, making sure he couldn't my face fully. I stared into the trees as I set him inside the seat and buckled him in. Madison was waiting for me in her spot at the passenger's side. I slid out silently and closed the door behind me. I fluidly skimmed around the edge of the car and went to my door and got in. Madison stayed quiet in her seat, and a strange look rested on her face. It changed as I got in. She was hiding something from me. Of course, usually she did, for my benefit. I never got the feeling she was comfortable airing her thoughts, but, she didn't most of the time because they were questions of Charlotte, I knew so.

I didn't bother to use my safety belt, and I could feel Madison's disapproving gaze on me as I gunned the engine and pulled out without it on. I drove through Twilight Town silently, but when we came to its exit, I turned the radio on. I went to a station with light music, it sounded a lot like Leeland, and Klaus seemed to calm down in the back.

I glanced sideways at you, curious if you knew the song. As I suspected you sang gently along with it, smiling brightly. I felt lighter myself, this was good, I was starting to recover a bit. Having Madison there helped, she wasn't a life line for me, but instead more like the more who was trying to pull me in. I opened the windows a bit, which made Klaus giggle more. He clapped his hands and smiled hugely.

The cool evening air blew in gently from the windows as I drove them along. Madison smiled lightly as she sang the songs on the radio with a pretty voice. Klaus just lay his head back on the seat and gazed out his window, entirely fascinated with the purple starry sky outside. The sleek black car thrummed near silently, jetting past other vans and ships strewn out in the Space highway before me. I weaved around a slower car and exited the highway onto a smaller road, one with less traffic and more signs. The first sign I took notice told of what we were closing in on, and also names of different roads that were connected to this one. After a few miles of directing green signs and more of the starry space sky, a larger white sign came in my view.  
"Welcome to Disney Castle," it read, "Home of the Cornerstone of Light and our beloved King Mickey."  
I pushed down on my sensitive gas pedal and shot forward, past the welcoming sign and into the next world.

I watched Madison out of the corner of my eye as she dared a glance at my speedometer. I thought she might freak out instantly. Instead, she saw it, and stared for a moment, probably wondering if it was playing tricks on her or something, then she slowly turned back to the road. I noticed her hands gripped her seat tightly, her knuckles worn white. I slowed down deliberately, smoothly sliding into an empty parking space between two larger cars. Madison shook slightly as I steering expertly into the spot. Klaus giggled again.  
I smirked as I climbed out of the Mercedes, swinging around to the back door. I opened the door that separated me from my boy and picked him out. I tried to move his face away from my own by leaning his over my shoulder, but he refused. On the contrary, Klaus looked into my eyes and just stared. I was taken off guard for that moment, and kept gazing into my son's startling blue eyes. Those are were the ones I used to see every day in the mirror. They were my own. I watched him swallow and could feel tension as he put his hands on my chest and kept looking at me. My eye brows knitted together, "Klaus?"**  
**He had never acted this way before, and I was completely curious. I could also hear and feel Madison on the other side of the Mercedes staring at me, in wonder. Klaus let a single tear run down his cheek without cries to follow. I was taken slightly aback, but he then ceased to resist my arms and lay his head on my shoulder. I swallowed my quickening breathing. Klaus had just looked at me without screaming or crying.  
Maddie walked up to me, setting her comforting hand on my shoulder opposite to the one Klaus rested on.

We walked to the castle in silence. People filtered in through the main road and parked, I recognized many of Mickey's closest friends. "Look at all the people, is there something going on?" Madison asked, glanced sideways at me. Klaus looked up at me. I looked around again, raising an eyebrow. "Huh, I'm not sure. Maybe it's a birthday party. Darn, maybe I forgot it was some one's birthday..." I said, giving out a bogus horrified expression.

I both searched the area for some sort of clue as to why all these people were here. I watched as Madison walked up to an older man, he was dressed in a black suit, and was aided by a golden cane. I noticed his scent of pipe tobacco, a smell that I was accustomed to. Maddie spoke to him politely, "Excuse me sir, could you tell me what everyone is doing here?"  
He down at her with visibly kind eyes, and smiled. "Of course child, everyone is here to celebrate the birthday of one of the Kings dearest friends."  
I found myself smirking slightly again, and then thanked the older man. I led the way into the colonnade, Madison following me blindly. Whether anyone knew it or not, I'd been in here before, on a matter of petty things Mickey had wanted to clear up. So I had learned my way around the large castle. I kept going until we came to a tall set of purple shaded doors that went into the Audience Hall. Many voices came from the doors in front of me and I went in and immediately found some one I knew.

We went into the great hall, and I handed Klaus to Madison as I ran up to Sora a few feet away. Sora grinned instantly and took my hand and shook it, they pulled into a welcoming hug. Tami smiled pleasantly at his side. Madison just stood back and laughed at the sight, balancing Klaus on her hip. My boy looked happy, content at least, and they both seemed to enjoy the sight of my reunion with friends. "Hey, dude, whose birthday is it? Seriously not yours, right?" I asked Sora, glancing over at Tami who gave me a friendly smile.  
Sora shook his head, "Nope. It's Riku's. Mickey decided to go all out for him," He explained. "Hey, who's your friend there?" Sora asked, motioning towards Madison. He sort of gaped at the child, but raised both eye brows, and I laughed.  
"That's me and Charlotte's child, Klaus. You haven't met him yet of course. He's only about..." I thought back to how many months he'd been alive; months of swelling pain for me...I stretched back in my mind for them. How long had I been suffering? I struggled to get a grasp of the months that had drawn on agony filled, trying to come up with something. Madison must have seen my expression, she came forward. She answered for me, acting as if it were nothing, "10 months." I threw her an appreciative glance, and she returned it. She continued, turning back to Sora, "I'm Madison, but my friends call me Maddie." He smirked and she extended her hand, he shook it lightly. Then he threw me a look I got pretty often around the guys who had known Char. Madison looked up at me to try and find the explanation to Sora's accusing stare.

I shook my head with my eye brows pulled together, but didn't feel the need to give him a dirty look. Instead I gave him the 'are you crazy? I'm not a two timer' one in its place. Sora raised his hands in defense, saying he meant no offence. I chuckled at him, relieving you of the heavy baby, and taking him into my arms. Tami stepped up to Klaus and started to baby talk to him, I had seen this, but hadn't seen my pride decrease, so I'd stayed away from it. I usually just smiled and played with him. Though smiling was already something tough to do. He needed a mother. I looked down at my son and grinned widely as he squirmed and laughed at Tami's gentle tickle. Madison nearly gawked at my wide smile and then she just went to a grateful sort of expression. I enjoyed Klaus's giggles, they made me feel normal. Soon Tami pulled away, still smiling brightly, "I love babies," She said, waving at him a little.

Without meaning to, I went off into a conversation with Sora and Tami, automatically leaving Maddie out. I felt bad, but Tami demanded for your attention and Sora was curious as to how things were since last time. I still maintained a close eye on Madison who stood next to me. Her sight had wandered over to the people surrounding us. Suddenly she went stiff, and then she seemed to dare herself to peek back at whoever she had seen, this time reaching up on her toes to see higher. A sense of familiarity dawned on her face, and then it turned grim. Something was wrong. Despite her actions, I pretended to talk to Sora and Tami just for Madison's benefit. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be good to make a scene. But after a while of half paying attention to Tami talk about the pros and cons of living at the castle, I sneaked another glance at Maddie. She was now turned towards Sora, and she had a blank look on, as if she was debating in her mind what to do. "What's wrong?" I asked, putting a hand on her arm.  
"Um, nothing," She said quietly."I just think I need a little fresh air." She managed a smile, but I could see right through it. She quickly turned and exited the packed hall, giving a careful look over at a tall, dark figure. A few times Maddie even ducked behind people before disappearing out into the colonnade. "Madison…?" I asked belatedly.

I sighed but went back to Sora and Tami. "Hey, I'm gonna go follow her. I'll see you guys later," I said, pointing to your direction with a subtle thumb. They nodded, but Sora asked, "Are you going to stay for the party? I know Lucifer's wanted to see you again, and Kairi misses your jokes."  
Smirking with a little doubt, I nodded uneasily, "I'll just be a minute...hey but, I was wondering, who is that lady over there?" I asked, pointing over at the tall lady in a black dress. I didn't make the pointing finger too noticeable, so they would catch my drift. Sora made his mouth into the shape of an 'o' when his eyes followed my finger. He seemed to tune his voice down into a whisper and stepped a little closer. Tami just stayed away, wearing a look of disgust by the turn of subject. "That's Mickey's new assistant, she's totally evil and everyone knows it, but for some reason, Mickey thinks she's an angel. Either that, or he trusts people too much, and that's the over-reactor King Mickey we're talking about. Some of us think she brain washed him or something, but pretty much all that's for sure is that she's a total witch. She worked for some guy named...um...Lord Averil or something like that. Just don't talk to her, she's mean, and likes to pick into you, if you know what I mean." I had frozen. Lord Averira. Was she a spy? Or was she just finding a job? No way, this can't be good, and if Sora --of all people-- thinks she's a witch, then it has to be true. I turned quickly and headed out after Madison, holding Klaus close, but something cold hooked my arm.

The icy hand held on firmly, and I pried it off without looked to see its owner. Klaus stared at the hand, like it was fire, something hurting me. I gritted my teeth and looked up at see that tall lady in black. I stepped back, not wanting her to touch my child. "I've been meaning to meet you Mr. Embick; I believe you know our King quite well?" She asked, her voice sending small shivers down my spine.  
Her face was young, held together with a yellowish skin, hard at the cheeks bones and surrounding dark green eyes. I nodded slightly, feeling my brow mesh down towards my eyes. I felt my face turn hard, but she did not seem to like me either, like I was an obstacle. "We're good friends. Though I'm not sure I've met you before, are you his new assistant? I've heard of you somewhere, I believe," I replied, yet also trying to wrap this up quick. I just wanted to grab a piece or two of information from her, and then it was off to find Madison. The lady skipped my question, pretending she hadn't heard it, "Excuse me, but had you seen a girl with blue wings around here? I could have sworn I saw her just a minute ago."  
I froze again, so that's what Madison was walking away from. This lady was bad news. I decided to lie, "Yes, I'm pretty sure I saw her going over to see Queen Minnie's very popular new blue dress," I said slyly, pointing way over on the other side of the hall, knowing Minnie would be able to deal with this witch. The lady nodded curtly and left. I grimaced and waited till she was out of sight and then dashed out of the room. Klaus looked happy to be away from her cold presence. I found Madison out in the colonnade, leaning against the wall, gripping her elbows.

I stopped in front of her and just gave her a vacant stare. She answered my silent by obvious question, "I'm fine, I just..." She looked off into the moon in the sky above and grew quiet. She was at a loss for more words. I could easily see through her lie and knew this couldn't be good if she'd thought to lie to me to cover it up. I shook my head, taking a light hold of her arm and leading her towards the doorway. We needed to get out of here. I didn't care if Madison wanted to face her fears, I didn't care about anything but the safety of her. She needed to get out of here, that lady was definitely not on my mental '_ttyl'_ list. I'm not sure if Maddie tried to pull away from my grasp, because I could feel her tugging against my monstrous strength…or at least she wasn't succeeding in getting away.

When I looked back at her she was staring at me, almost questionably, but that aside she was nearly running to keep up with me. As we got to the parking lot, we passed the older gentleman again, he saw us and Maddie worried expression and my fierce determined one. He got the wrong impression, because he used all his strength to catch up with me and clonk me on the head with his cane. This made her giggle a bit, but she politely assured the old man that she was in no danger--at least none relating to me. He looked back to Madison, and replied lightly "Oh, well, I'm glad you're alright, you just seemed quite frightened." He shot me a quick look, he was obviously still skeptical. It threw Maddie off, I could see it on her face, this man didn't know her at all, and yet still was trying to protect me. She thanked him, and we made our way to the car.

I strapped Klaus in hurriedly, and he stayed quiet, just curious. If he kept any more of this silent business up, I'd begin to worry. I rubbed my bruised head bit as I slid into the driver's seat, freezing in place as I saw a dark figure cast against the parking lot's small amount of light. I ordered Madison to get in with haste. She moved mechanically to get into the car, face sheet white. I turned the car on, letting the back red lights fly up to the face of the person approaching us. My voice was urgent and deep as I spoke to you, "Madison, I want you to duck down below the dashboard if I give the signal, cover yourself as best you can." The lights went on, and the face made my breathing stop. The sharp, angular face of the new assistant became bigger, coming closer. "Get down!" I whispered, making sure my lips didn't move as I said it. The auburn shuffled under the dash. I slowly started to pull out, but the hag yelled to me first, making me stop. The old man by the courtyard eyed me carefully. Good a witness. "Mr. Embick!" She shouted as she came closer, I felt slightly claustrophobic as she rounded in on me, smiling wickedly. "Mr. Embick, I just wanted to ask you if you had seen that girl anywhere. I went back and asked the queen, but she said that the girl that had come to her had gone off and joined a group of other ladies. I know that wasn't her, and I have the sneaking suspicion you know who I am referring to," She said darkly, her voice getting lower as she glanced over at the old man. I got ready to lie, thinking of one fast.

"A girl...hmm, well if I had met her personally I'm sure it would have left an impression on me, I don't meet girls everyday. I have seen her, yes in the Audience Hall, but never met the girl."

Luckily, Klaus had begun to whimper. Soon it switched into tears and cries. I did a classic touchdown in my mind, and I heard the crowd cheering. Hah, I win you old witch. I figured Klaus had gazed at her face too long and it had started to scare him. "Well," I said in conclusion, trying not to smile at the fact of my son's crying. "I'd better get going. My son doesn't sound too happy, the poor guy's probably jus tired I guess."  
The lady raised one thin eye brow but sternly, before stepping back a bit, "If you would, please keep an eye out for that girl. She's a relative of mine, haven't seen her in a while."  
I nodded back to her, but I had already started to pull away, flipping some quiet music on and hit the gas gently. I watched out of the corner of my eye as the arrow on my speedometer hit eighty. As I got out of Disney Castle, I started to speed on the highway, going as fast as my high powered Mercedes would take me. Luckily, on space highways, there was no such thing as a speed limit. It's was common for people just to time warp through them or drive at incredible speeds.

After a few seconds, when she knew we were well away from that place, Maddie got up in her seat. She laid her head back against the headrest, closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She opened her window a bit to feel the breeze on her face. She grew more relaxed. I waited patiently for her to regain composure before I asked her what she knew was coming. Too soon I couldn't take it anymore. "Madison, what's going on?" I drilled deep into her eyes for a moment before I had to return my eyes to the road. She turned away from me also, looking down at her hands. "When I worked as the advisor for Lord Averira, she was prosecuted for her dark magic. She had done many horrible things, some things too horrible for me to want to remember. So I 'advised' that she should be locked up for good. Which I thought she was…"  
Then what was she doing at such a big party like this, where she could be spotted out like that?

I swallowed hard, feeling the importance to get out of there dawn on me once again. We entered in the limits of Twilight Town, coming in through Sunset station. I flipped my glance back to Klaus for a second, who had quieted down after a while, he dozed contentedly. "Well, one thing for sure, she's out, and she's on the move. And I have to fix this. Since she's after you, I have no plan to let you out of the house on you own. I don't want to know what she wants with you, but I can't lose you either so I'm not going to find out the hard way. I'll go in to the castle maybe next week, see if I can get more info on her, besides I haven't seen Riku in a while, he's sure to give me more in on her back ground."  
I drove slower into the forest that led to home. I saw Madison nod in acknowledgement. "Sounds good," She sighed. "I'd better listen to you this time. You have knack for being right sometimes, you know that?" She asked, looked to me as I parked by the gate.  
I laughed, "Yeah I know."

* * *

**Gabe can be right sometimes too Kim. I hope I portrayed you well while I fixed up our roleplay. Be honest and review. Or…review and be honest…yeah that works. **


	13. The Cadence of Time

**I'm speechless. The song Wasteland by 10 Years is amazing. I was listening to it while writing this. Check it out on Youtube. Kim it's the one song you showed me this past weekend. Should I, Could I?**

**13: The Cadence of Time. **

I don't know how long it was.  
It could have been months, maybe even years.  
I had successfully thorn out all working time pieces and calendars within the house. The only one who held a functioning watch was Madison. She was the only one who _wanted _to know what time it was. I hadn't wanted to know how long it had been since…since _she _was taken. Maybe I just didn't want to know how much longer it would be till it was time.

Time.

Darkness surrounded me. Usually I liked it this way. But right now it was suffocating me. Drowning me to my death. It was purging me of every thought and every plan I had built up to protect me from this conclusion. I didn't want it. And I don't think it wanted me either. It was as if I was it's conclusion too, and it didn't want to be revealed and ended.  
But as that water grew thicker, I found myself unable to do anything against it. It was coming now, and nothing was stopping it. Suddenly, I saw a light in the darkness, and it expanded, until it enclosed me and I could see into it.  
It wasn't too bright. My eyes adjusted easily.  
Madison walked into the light then, and she moved across the blank space like she was doing something…something that didn't keep her mind busy. Soon a window and a sink appeared, and twilight light streamed in through the window above that sink. Madison went to the sink where soapy dishes popped into, and started to wash. I heard a sound, a cry, it was immediately saddening. The cry explained the sudden circles under Madison's eyes and the sorrow that seemed to wash over her. I looked over to see the culprit of the cries.  
I could hear another scream then. And it was mine. What I saw in the corner crying was not what I wanted to see. It horrified me. It made me want to climb back into the darkness that nearly killed me. I couldn't take the horrific sight.

But then again. I needed to be there. In that kitchen Madison was in right now, washing dishes. I _needed _desperately to be there, to hush those cries. I wanted to be there. It was my responsibility.

Where was I? Was this a dream or reality? Why can't I wake up? Why--  
Another bloodcurdling scream broke my thoughts. This time, it made my skin crawl off and run away. "Dad," he screamed. Clearly he was frightened, in anguish. With no one who could help him. The picture in front of me changed again. It turned into a almost dark room. I could see a large window to my right, but it was covered up with a heavy curtain. There was some one on the floor. Whimpering.  
I dared to step forward. Though my feet told me to go back. The whimpering turned into words.  
"Dad…Dad where are you?" It cried, "Help me!" The shriek tore through me.  
The carpet was stained badly. Blood dripped unto its floral design, and it dried there black. I got down on my knees and practically crawled down to the person curled up there, on the floor. He was shaking. And something fluttered behind him. I hated to think what that was…behind him.  
I touched his shoulder carefully, gently. He didn't look up. Instead, he just said something. "Who are you? Do you know where my father is?" Two questions I didn't want to answer. When I didn't answer, he did look up at me.

He won't recognize me. He won't recognize me.

I was wrong. His feet hit the ground quickly, pushing himself away. His eyes stayed frozen on my face, he soon hit the wall, where he sat. He stumbled on his words as they came out, and tried over again. His breathing pace jumped higher, and I could his heart was like a rapidly beaten drum. I saw his face to be one that I knew. This person was part of me. It was Klaus.  
I stepped toward him, and ignored the warm blood that was swimming at my bare feet. "Klaus?" I asked, feeling stupid for asking the question that was obvious. The boy's eyes got wider, almost afraid. I didn't blame him. I was a frightening pers—I mean, monster.

Lord Averira had quickly gotten tired of my contentment, and he punished me for it. That was what took me to where I am right now. It all happened two mornings after the visit to Disney Castle. The wonderful scent of pancakes wafted in through the Drawing room, waking me from a daze in front of the TV screen. I didn't sleep. Instead I'd fall into a strong daze that incapacitated me, almost like sleeping. Only in this daze it was filled with thoughts and dreams. It was like living another life while Madison and Klaus slept.  
I got up from the couch in the Drawing room and went into the foyer, following my faithful nose. In the kitchen Madison fried pancakes; Klaus was in a highchair next to the wooden table, playing with Cheerios. She turned to look at me, smiling happily. "Do you want any?" She asked politely. I nodded and went over to my son. He had gotten used to my appearance, I noticed. I took one of his Cheerios and he laughed, grabbing my hand. I looked up into the stainless steel pan above the stove, and saw my reflection. Klaus continued to chew my right hand and I couldn't take my eyes from the pan. Somehow, I knew my face would change in the reflection. I inwardly knew that this was too good for me. I was supposed to be dying and festering from sadness. I knew _he _would contort my only piece of happiness left. Then, as I stared into the pan, my face started to change again. I don't remember screaming, but Madison did. And Klaus stared, wide eyed and terrified. I got up quickly from the table, accidentally hitting my chair to the floor.  
I ran. I went away. I was a coward. And I abandoned them. I fled to The World That Never Was, where I felt safe. I rotted in the alley ways and ate like the monster I was. When I dared to look at my reflection again I saw that the white of my eyes had turned black, and my irises a bright golden color. My skin was papery white and had that sort of texture…though it was as cold as ice. My nails were long and black at before, only they looked less like fingers and more like five knives. I was even more horrific then I was able to describe. And I smelled like blood.  
And that brings me full circle, to where I am now, dreaming this…this nightmare.

Or is it a nightmare? Could it be real?  
I hope not.  
I pray it not be real.

I was back in that dimly lit room, my son looking up at me, pain written on his beautiful face. "Klaus…I," I couldn't find the right words. He should yell and shout at me for ruining his life and leaving him at such an age. Do it. Do it Klaus!  
I backed up a bit, prepared for the blow, and knelt there. My boots squashed in the blood soaked carpet. Klaus blinked and tried to sit up, he cried out as the pain ate at him. I died then. I died inside from feelings completely…useless. Completely selfish for leaving them. Utterly selfish. I collapsed onto the ground, overcome with the feelings of hate towards myself. How ugly I had felt over the years, now it came out slowly, like a small wound pouring out blood, gradually and painfully. My face was wet. My wings curled around me and shadowed over me, protecting me. My sunken eyes flew over to Klaus.

He had an alarmed expression on his face, and his eyes were not on me. It all happened too soon. His scream broke the silence. He was thrown forward, and he continued to cry out. Two wings grew from Klaus's shoulder blades. They were bleach white despite the blood that surrounded them. The wings grew large. I leaped to my feet, unthinkingly running to Klaus. I took him up and held him tightly, holding his head to my neck. I felt tears stream down my face and into his hair. I could feel a deep wail building in my throat. "Klaus…I'm so sorry…" My voice cracked. I wanted to scream my apologies, for all they dug into me.  
Klaus stayed still as stone in my grasp, only he was warmer than stone. His heart beat steadily, but suddenly started to rack up the speed and Klaus tightened his arms around me. Me. My shirt grew warm and wet. He pushed against my shoulder and tried to look up at me. I let him free, but my hands ached to hold him again. "Is that you Dad?" He asked, his voice was small and broken.  
I managed a nod, wiping my face off with a dark sleeve. Klaus's expression turned sad, and he leaned back into me.

And then I heard something. A beeping noise. It was a pitched, shrill sound, and it sent shivers through me. I knew that sound. It wasn't good. Klaus then disappeared, and the room went with him. The light faded, but the smell of blood remained.

"Ah!" I yelled, sitting up fast. I blinked, trying to see through the darkness. Where was I? What _time _was it? Am I alone?  
I saw a little amount of light coming from my watch. The black clock on my left wrist was bleeping loudly, and the screen was flashing red. Oh no. "Madison!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. My memory rushed back of the events that had brought me here. I was in The World That Never Was. I _had _run away. And I was a total monster now. But how long had it been? My watch didn't actually tell time. I didn't usually want to know the time.  
But right now the time didn't matter, because Madison and Klaus were in trouble. I found something solid in my way, and I ran my hands over it. It was smooth, and long, my claws scraped the surface. My bike. I got on it, gunning the engine for all it was worth. It shot forward, and I was on my way out.

It was dark again. No moon lit the way there, but I found it, creeping up on me through the woods. I heard a scream. It sounded like Madison's, but it was close. I threw my leg over the seat and tossed the bike down, running up to the mansion gate. Her screams were from above. I looked up. The window was open, and I could see her through it, I could her through the darkness. Some one had her. She was in trouble. No.  
No…NO!

"Madison!" I cried, shaking the locked gate. I had a sudden impulse, and my legs jerked uncontrollably. Animal-like, I climbed the gate up and over, jumping down from the top and landing on all fours. "Maddie! Maddie's hurt!" I heard a voice say. It was a child's voice.  
I burst into the house foyer and charged to the stairs on the left, finishing them off in a few strides. I kicked the White room's door down; my scowl was prominent even in the shadow. The first thing I saw was a small boy in the corner, he was scared. Tears fell down his pale cheeks. Then my eyes flipped to Madison, and a man in a purple robe who held her by the throat. Madison noticed me and hope surged into her face. The cloaked man violently turned his head to gaze at me, and then he dropped Madison and jumped out of the window. I didn't miss a beat. I followed him out. But some one beat me to my target. With one swift move, the cloaked man buckled, falling to the damp earth. The guy who had beaten me there immediately came down upon me, giving me a death glare.  
"You! Look what you did!" He shouted, pointing at the dark man on the ground. He stood before me, unsmiling, furious, and I didn't even know him. He had silver hair I could ever see in the dark, and he was about the same height as me, his eyes peering angrily at me through the murky shadow. I didn't try to explain my situation, I knew he wouldn't want to hear it. I stayed quiet for a moment and let him cool off. He didn't. "If you had been here, he wouldn't have almost killed Madison! If _you"--_he said my name with venom--"hadn't left them then this wouldn't have happened this way. You almost killed her. It's your fault he was here, and it's your fault he wasn't stopped sooner!"  
I backed up, feeling the familiar weight pour down on me. It was like some one was dumping wet cement down on me and I couldn't move under the weight. I choked up as the air suddenly thick, caught in my throat.

"I'm sorry," I said blandly. I know, "sorry" would never ever cover it. He shoved me back towards the gate, but seemed sort of intimidated by my large set of wings. He kept away from them. Madison met us at the gate, holding a toddler in one arm, and the other was unlocking the gate. The toddler was heavy-looking, and he balanced half on her hip. The little boy in her arm stared at me. And as Madison flung the gate open, she reached for me and gave me a surprising embrace. I was shocked. Only one arm went around me, the other was dedicated to my son. I was sure now that he was reject me, most likely turning to the man beside me, who had probably stayed by their side longer. Sorrow seized me into its dark depths.

"Daddy?"

I looked up, bursts of hope pulsated through me. Klaus was looking right at me, curious and lonely-looking. The man next to me had frozen, but Madison smiled gently, taking my boy and handing him to me. "I knew you would come back," She whispered. I took Klaus but was swamped with conviction. So much mercy was drenching me, filling me up to the top. I held my son carefully, holding him away from me in case he still wanted to refuse me. Little children didn't always like new people; they were never the kind to love at first sight. I could feel the coldness coming on.  
He just looked at me, not wanting my touch but not going back to Madison. He was curious. Curiosity was good enough as a start. I turned to Madison, she was watching me too. I glanced downward for a moment or two, blinking. "I can't tell you how sorry I am…no words could describe it. I just can't say "sorry" because that wouldn't be enough. I'm _really _sorry. I shouldn't have been as selfish as to"--Madison then cut me off.  
"Gabe, don't. I don't want to hear it. I'm just glad you're back," She said. Her tone was completely sincere, and I was again, overwhelmed with the second chance she offered me. "As to leave you two," I finished. I bit my lip, and sort of chewed on it.  
"Well come on, let's get inside," She said, gesturing towards the door. The silver haired man jumped up in front of me. I knew we would get along just fine. Hah.  
Madison glared at him. He grimaced back, and then threw me an untrusting look. I shrugged the look off and carried Klaus inside after the guy ahead of me.

The mansion was the same as it always had been. Madison flicked the lamps on and it grew warmly lit in the Drawing room. I sat down in my chair and placed Klaus on my lap. He sat there contentedly. The silver haired guy sat down on the couch, and Madison took the armchair opposite him. He glanced at her, and I could have sworn I saw bits of regret in his eyes.  
"Gabriel, this is Remus," She introduced. I stretched a hand out, and surprisingly, he shook it. He probably did shake it for Madison. He seemed to have a sort of respect and attraction for her. I cut in before Madison could go on, desperate to know something. "Madison, how long have I…been away?"  
She looked taken aback. She must have remembered that I usually strayed away from clocks and calendars. "Um, well. It's been about a year," Her voice shrunk into a softer tone. I swallowed hard. A year. That long? Really?  
Man, I had a lot to make up for. Remus had a grim expression, and it was a strange one, because it kind of made me feel like he was sorry for hitting on me earlier. "I…I missed an awful lot," I said. "And I need to make up for it. But I need to know, Madison, that morning when I changed…"  
She grew more silent, but tried to answer. "You did scare me Gabe, if that's what you're wondering. I won't lie to you, you really freaked me out. But now, I'm better. You just startled me is all. Please forgive me for being frightened then, I"-- I was suddenly enraged, and I jumped into her words, slicing them off.  
"I don't need to forgive you for anything, what you did, that was a rational response!" I retorted, unsuccessfully hiding my anger. Remus flared up at my words, and he shielded me—the monster I am—from Madison. It hurt, I felt it. I looked up at Remus, and he was staring down at me, shaking his head without words. "No, Stranger."

I was named then. It was the perfect name. It was better by far than Gabriel, or Xero. I was Stranger. The forgotten.

……

* * *

**Not much to say, but I hope you have something to say in your review :P**


	14. Chaos of the Darkness

**14: Chaos of the Darkness**

I lay quietly in bed. My eyes followed a long crack along the white washed ceiling, as if it were a road map, twisting and turning down towards the window. I hadn't had the chance to sneak out of the house for a bite for…what was it? A week?  
I didn't know. My stomach was messing with my coherency.  
The light was bright as it streamed through the window, spreading its skin-peeling rays all over my papery white membrane. It stung. The burning sensation was merely my own attempt of distraction. It was the diversion from the hunger that ate slowly at me, eating my flesh so that acidic bile rose in my throat. I swallowed it back. My throat was tender.  
When the light grew too hot, I rolled off the bed, catching myself inches from making a loud, thumping noise on the hard wood floor. I sunk into the side of the bed, relishing the time without the blistering sun watching me. I just lay there for a while longer, on the cold floor. I pressed my ear to the boards, feeling the coolness of the wood calmed me.  
I wasn't trying to hear what they were saying, but my sensitive earshot made it almost impossible not to.  
The two had probably seated themselves in the Drawing room, comfortably cushioned on the velvet couches and embroidered seats.  
I could even imagine Remus, the smug guy, sitting in _my _seat, just to irritate me when I sat down in it again. Regardless of his recent arrival, he made himself at home. He knew my smelling sense was also quite strong, he knew that when I sat back down in my dark blue arm chair again, I would smell his cologne and humanity.  
My arm chair was special. Or at least it was to me, with its golden and silver flower and leaf embroidery, and its plush pillows that sagged when I sank into it. I figured he just had a good time bothering some one, besides; he didn't have much else to do.  
Every sound they made was easily heard by my ears. I kept still, wondering if maybe I should just get up and walk away, but the sound of my name glued my ear to the floor. "So Madison, how long have you known this 'Gabriel'?" Remus asked. His tone was audibly disgusted as he said my name.  
The new name he had given me he used, I was Stranger now. Of course, despite Remus's good reason to call me that, Madison refused to, and she practically glared every time he said it.  
"It's been about two years. I came here to help him with Klaus, when the boy was just born…" She trailed off. I waited for Remus's next question, anticipating it and pondering it, wondering what she would reply. Soon, he'd start throwing them at her like there was no tomorrow. That was just the way Remus was.  
I could see clearly in my mind a sort of, confused stare on Remus's pale face, inquiring to her not finishing the answer. I gritted my teeth in hopes he wouldn't push her too far. "Does Stranger have a—a girlfriend?" He muttered. Madison gasped a little, and took a slow breath. I noticed as she notched down the volume on her voice, as if she thought that would stop me from hearing. Madison had been told that I had good hearing, but something told me she was being quieter for Remus, to fool him. Got to hand it to her, she was tricky and smart.  
"He _did," _She uttered silently. "She…was taken away. That's why my assistance was required."  
Good, she wasn't going into detail. It was only a matter of time before Remus asked what took her away, but I wasn't sure if Madison would tell him the exact truth. You never know what some one else might do.

Remus fired off another one. "So he's the Anti Angel, right? Xero was the name he was introduced as. He was back with Organization XIII then, correct?"  
I was almost frozen to the floor with slight alarm. How did he know this much? Could he have maybe been in Radiant Garden the day I battled him and died?  
Madison seemed just as surprised as I was about the information he possessed, she yet again held back a sharp intake of air. "Yes, that's true," She said calmly. When she didn't say anything more, Remus continued.  
"So he's The Dark Angel. The angel of death and darkness…and he defeated The Light," He muttered, thinking. "Why did he leave you two?" He suddenly demanded, voice rising.  
I was caught off guard by his abrupt choice of cutting words, and I strained to hear and process as much of Madison's reaction as possible. With my face pressed to the cold wood, I listened carefully. I wasn't sure if Madison would be angry at his words or upset. Or maybe she'd be angry and upset.  
Her voice stumbled a bit coming out, but I had a feeling that she was about to give a small walkthrough of my story, like she thought Remus needed to know this.

"He was a regular guy at first. I honestly don't know much of his life story, but not a lot of what you think is true about him. Sure, he left us, but I think it was on…reasonable grounds," She said. I was greatly overwhelmed with her mercy then, but waited for Remus to respond.  
"Reasonable grounds?" He bellowed, getting to his feet. The boards underneath of the carpet squeaked as he stood, so I knew he had. "Enlighten me, what's reasonable about abandoning you two?" He growled, taking in another breath to go on with his rant. "When I found you guys, you, you were _reasonably _depressed, and Klaus was unhappy. I stayed and took care of you and wanted to murder the man who had done his to you, and yet, you invite him back in!"  
Madison stood her ground this time, shuffling to her feet and defending me although I knew I didn't deserve it. This couldn't go on much longer, I should break it up. All the same, I stayed put, still curious. "It's his house. He doesn't have to have granted permission to come back to it. It's not his fault he's cursed!" She said, her voice growing thick. I didn't think Madison as some one who cried often, but this sounded like a rough subject for her. Defending me. It was my fault. Madison was the kind of person to take things upon herself and try to take care of them. Remus's growl quieted as Madison sunk back down into her couch. "He had a wife named Charlotte," She began. Remus made my chair creak as he fell back into it, silent for the first time, intent on listening to the story as it was told. Madison continued on as if he hadn't moved. "They loved each other an awful lot and she ignored the fact of his being the Anti Angel, Angel of death. She never let that come between them. Gabriel defeated The Angel of Light and the two made their home here, safe and sound for a mere month. After that, Gabe's life changed drastically.  
"He wouldn't tell me all of it, so I will only tell you what I know, Gabe's not one much for talking about his woes. I'm sure he thinks if he does, I'll care for them. Which wouldn't be the wrong assumption," She said gently. "Soon a letter arrived with grave news, news of Gabe's curse and Charlotte's death." She swallowed, it was detectable only because she pushed that lump in her throat back. "Gabe went to Number I, Superior, Xemnas. Xemnas told him that he had convinced Averira to rid Charlotte of this world in a different way, one that was good and bad. Lord Averira sent Charlotte back to Earth, where Gabe and her had originated from, there, he erased her memories and let her live an oblivious life as a regular human. Gabe suffered his curse and became his loose interpretation of, 'monster', and he…he doesn't eat our kind of food," Madison muttered weakly. That was a sore spot for her.  
She paused, and Remus spoke softly, feeling her discomfort and pain in the room. "Does he drink blood like Night Children?" He asked, not to demanding of a voice.  
I could hear Madison's head shaking in her voice as she went on. "I once followed him to see what he did eat. I regretted it as soon as I discovered it. You don't need to know what he consumes.  
"Well now that he found himself a 'monster', he kept to the shadows and wore his white cold skin. I was with him at the time of course, helping him care for his son. You're ignorant of his…compassion. His utter love for his son, it's…breathtaking. He may not know how to be human any longer, but that hasn't bruised his caring disposition," She said defensively. Remus kept quite, and I could feel his curiosity in the air.  
"I look at Lord Averira as a demon without enough to do. He's there in his palace, his magical powers laced together on his lap, with nothing to do with them. He used Gabe as an excuse to get some air time. I guess torturing people is a sort of sport he's never experienced and now he likes it. Gabe is his…experiment? Or maybe Gabe's just a toy for his own happiness. Either way, he won't let Gabe even be remotely content with himself or the things around him. That's how he came to leave us," She choked out.

Remus gave an exasperated sigh, and I could tell he was holding himself back from screaming back at her. Something was on his mind and it had to do with me. It had to do with my stupid monstrous acts, and how it was completely idiotic and careless to leave them. He may not have known, but I know what he's talking about. I have been dwelling on all those things he has been shouting at me and I _know. _I'm not a dimwit, I _know _what he's talking about. I'm not stupid enough for the thought of Madison and Klaus's pain to slip my mind. I _know _the agony I have caused. I _know _I'm a monster. I _know _it. You don't have to tell me! I'm wholly capable to figure out this obvious answer myself! So leave me alone! I _know _I hurt them deeply, so please, just forgive me!  
Why don't you just back off?!  
I had let myself jump over the edge of my calmness, but hadn't heard Remus jump as well through my private rant. He was talking quickly through gritted teeth now, and I tried to catch up. I could almost taste the slight fear emanating from Maddie.  
"…but you're so quick to forgive him?" He said angrily. "He's abandoned you plenty a time and left his own son! No wonder Charlotte left, he's so unreliable!"  
I felt my throat tighten, I couldn't move. His words sliced deep into a gradually healing wound and ripped it open again. I bit my lip in fear of crying out in pain. Nothing could have stopped me from hearing the rest of his cutting words.  
"If he really cared about you two he would have stayed, regardless his appearance, if just for the sake of your safety! He doesn't care for anyone but himself! If he was so preoccupied with his own looks, wouldn't you think you might come in second place in his mind? Along with Klaus? He doesn't even deserve you, let alone have to right to be around you, you're…too merciful and forgiving. Let him go and be a monster if he wants to, don't let it come between you and Klaus's happiness!"  
I could feel myself bleeding again. It was a cold puddle of scarlet liquid beneath me, coursing from the wound in my chest. I couldn't move and had no will to. My only wants were to disappear into thin air, if only just to comfort Madison and Klaus. Remus could take over as his father, he'd be more suited.  
I had thought of what Madison would say in response, but suddenly, something flared up inside of me.

I saw something in the distance, a person. Through the blackness of my vision, I saw some one. As the picture became clearer, my lungs seized up and I stared at the creature on the floor. She was screaming and crying. Frightening immensely. The terrified look on her face suggested to have see a horrific being, and I reached out to help her. To cradle her into comfort. Instead, she shied away, and I started at her quick movement. "Excuse me, miss--?" I jumped back. That sound, what was that noise? That hideous…voice? Is that why she's screaming? Who did that 'voice' belong to? "Are you—," Oh no. That voice. It's mine. Why do I sound like that? Am I a monster? Ah.  
I bit down hard on my lip and stepped back more. I immediately lost my footing and stumbled back onto my backside. The madam in front of me cried out again. When she saw I was down, she worked to get up, yet her eyes never left me. When her shoed feet stood her own ground, she glared down at my crumpled shape.  
"Gabriel!" She cried, sobs ripping through her chest. "You told me you wouldn't leave me! You _promised! _I hate you! You--you monster!"  
I shrunk back onto the cold, rocky ground, and couldn't move very well. Charlotte _hated _me. Everyone _hated _me. I was nothing but a emotionless monster. But something grew inside me. It was a sort of instinct I wasn't accustomed to. It was a monstrous feeling that was completely unfamiliar. It made me…angry. Very angry. And it burning along the sides of my papery skin and singed my insides up, it ate greedily at my common sense and I didn't feel…human any longer.  
The picture broke. I broke. And Remus's voice still went on below me. I caught two of his words then. "--a liar!" He yelled.  
I didn't hold my body against its will this time. My flesh was ready to tear something open and show them who was boss. My body wanted to eat. My body wanted to get back at Remus for making Charlotte hate me. My body was confused with those hallucinations.  
I tore down the hallway, the sounds on my feet against the carpet very prominent in my ears. I heard everything but what was going on in my mind. What was going on in there was already clear to me. Remus must be eliminated. I was tired of him taking advantage of me and…hurting me. Of him telling me what I did know and didn't. He didn't know it all, and I was prepared to explain that to him.

When I reached the stairs down into the Drawing room, I leaped agilely over them, skimming their carpet. Remus didn't see me coming. Neither of them did. I was too fast, too inhuman for them to be able to see me there. I flashed to Remus side, unable to control myself, a murderous grin grew into my lips. I held up a clawed hand, not taking account of Remus and Madison's reactions, maybe they saw, me, maybe they didn't. I was too slick and too experienced with my speed. I was hungry.  
Without thinking twice, I drove my nails across Remus's eyes, blinding my foe first. His cry came seconds too soon to my numbed brain. Madison's scream came milliseconds later. Her hand flew up to her mouth as if to hide her cry of terror. Remus fell to his knees, hands clasped over his eyes, screaming, "My eyes! I'm—I'm blind! All I see is red! Blood!"  
I blinked and I could see through my monster again. My stomach rumbled but it was barely audible through their horror. Madison got down on her knees speedily and wrapped her arms around Remus, an act of comfort. Instead of softening up towards Remus, she flipped her tortured gaze to me, and spoke shakily, "What have you _done? _Look what you did to him! Gabe—I, I don't know you anymore."  
My eyes widened and I shook my head at the agony tearing through me. I stepped back in utter confusion. "No," I expressed. "No, I…I didn't do that. I didn't mean to!"  
Remus was shaking violently, and blood beaded between his fingers. I hated myself. I was suddenly afraid that Remus might show me his eyes. I terrified he'd show me what I'd done and prove his pain to me. I made for the door, thoughtlessly snatching up my cloak as I went. Where would I go? I didn't have a home, no where to keep people safe from me. No where to belong. Now here to rid myself of my hideous ways.  
I could still hear Madison in the other room, her heart beating against her rib cage, and Remus sobbing through the pain. I leaned a bit against the chestnut front door, unblinking. I listened for them to speak, for them to make sense of my reaction.

Madison's new tear only reached my ears, sobs of sadness and dejection. Remus had stopped doing so, and said one word. This word would haunt me for the rest of my cursed days, and I didn't even want to hear Madison response to it. I threw my cloak on with lightning speed and stepped out into the light. I ran quickly across the courtyard, the sun's rays eating at me, blood dripping down my brow. Remus's word hung in my mind, clear and obstinate before all other thoughts.

"Monster."


	15. Organzation XIII

**This song is for Gabe.**

_**Wasteland, **__10 Years  
Change my attempt, good intentions..._

Crouched over…you were not there, living in fear. But signs were not really that scarce, obvious tears. And I will not hide you through this I want you to help. Please see, the bleeding heart perched on my shirt.

Die, withdraw. Hide in cold sweat, quivering lips. Ignore remorse. Naming a kid, living wasteland. This time you've tried. All that you can turning you red.

Change my attempt, good intentions.  
Should I, could I  
Here we are with your obsession  
Should I, could I

Crowned hopeless. The article read living wasteland. This time you've tried. All that you can turning you red, but I will not hide you through this I want you to help.

Change my attempt good intentions  
Should I, could I  
Here we are with your obsession  
Should I, could I

Heave the silver hollow sliver piercing through another victim. Turn and tremble be judgmental, ignorant to all the symbols. Blind the face with beauty paste. Eventually you'll one day know.

Change my attempt good intentions  
Limbs tied, skin tight  
Self inflicted his perdition

Should I, could I  
Change my attempt good intentions  
Should I, could I  
Should I, could I

**AN: I really do like this chapter. I've been reading a lot lately, so it has affected my writing. I really like this chapter. It really worked well from me. **

**15: Organization XIII**

"What are _you _doing here?" A youthful, whiny sort of voice asked.  
The voice sounded distant, almost as if it was close, but I was far away. This voice was recognizable in some ways, but I still couldn't put my finger on it. Who was it this voice belonged to? Did I know them? Could they harm me? Could I harm _them? _  
It made a noise again, and I listened harder, hoping I might be able to match it this time.  
Besides this voice next to me, darkness was all there was. I didn't exactly want to remember what brought me here, so I pushed that out of my mind. It wasn't a pleasant thought. Although, many things I encountered nowadays weren't pleasant. I was used to the unpleasantness now.  
The contact of some one's boot into my side made my eye lids flutter. That some one that spoke just now, kicked me. Where was I? What position was I in? Oh, wait, I was laying down. The cold ground was the same temperature as I was.

I tried to find my legs, they were there somewhere, feeling disconnected. Something above me hooked the tops of my arms, pulling me upward. My body didn't respond, instead hung limply. The voice I had heard before was now mixed with others, and suddenly my body seemed to lift completely, and then I was set down on something that sunk as I fell onto it. A stretcher?  
Some one heaved at an object that seemed to be attached to me, I felt my body react to this gesture, and I writhed. "Hey! Demyx be careful," an icy, yet slightly familiar voice commanded, "Those wings have got to be joined into his nerves system. Tug-tug equals pain."  
Demyx made a sound the insisted his innocence, like some sort of mope. I was starting to become coherent. Slowly.  
I was moving suddenly, being pushed on a sturdy cot on wheels. My wings had been pushed aside, and they stretched out and over the edges of the cot, touching and nudging things along the way. Those voices I had heard before…lingered there. They were apparently trying to keep their volume down, but my sharp hearing easily deciphered their conversation.

"…did he call back?" One of them asked. This time I recognized it to be the rough voice of Marluxia, his tone was clearly as calm as he always was.  
Whoever was he was talking to replied with click of something metallic, I pictured a cell phone. "See for yourself," Came that icy voice again. Could that be Vexen? It's been such a long time.  
Marluxia must have accepted the phone from Vexen, because I could now hear the smooth and deep accent that belonged to Xemnas. He spoke each word with clarity, making the message utterly understandable, as if he doubted his pawns would comprehend his words without it being explained slowly. "Number Four," He commanded without emotion. "I have learned that The Angel of Darkness is within my limits. Bring him to me."  
Short and simple, to the point--that was Xemnas's style. It was either you listened to him, or he got rid of you. The rules and lines were easily seen, and they seeped out of the Superior's words like venom, making them highly effective. Part of me sometimes wondered if Xehanort had been much of a spoiled man, or maybe even very persuasive. Xemnas must have inherited that sense of knowing from his Somebody, that everyone would do what he wanted…or else.  
Although referring to Number One's phone message, it seemed I was the topic. I thoughtfully wondered who had ratted me out. Could it have been done by Friend--by accident, unknowing? Or had it been an Enemy, done purposefully to score brownie points with the boss? Friends such as Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Zexion, and Saix, all on my side…could they have done it? Or would it have been the rest? The remaining members--that were too scared, too frightened to leave their powerful Commander--that turned me in?

The sound of my new name shattered my debates, and I sensed Demyx was the one pushing my stretcher. Vexen and Marluxia had gone on ahead. Yet, one stayed behind to keep an eye on Demyx; I knew that without visual aid.  
The one who settled into a walk a little ways back from Demyx had been the one to declare my cold name. "Stranger," Luxord said in his almost British tone.  
I coughed up some warm liquid. It smelled like the fluid I often consumed with an evening meal. Blood.  
"Is that your name, Stranger? Where'd you get it this time? In the alleyway? Did a homeless person give you your--" Demyx broke him off.  
"Cut it out Luxord, I wouldn't mess with him if I were you," He warned. Luxord laughed. He sounded like a choked cat.  
"Oh? So Bird-boy here is going to beat me up? You scared Demy? Has he already done it to you before?" He taunted, coming closer.  
I felt it as Demyx pushed me faster, and then without warning, I swirled into nothing. The twisting sensations of lying down in a dark portal made my full stomach do back flips. Maybe I'd eaten too much lately.  
I could still hear Demyx mumble above me, and Luxord's last words were still quite audible even through the moving darkness. Not soon enough, light peeked back in through my lids, and I felt the cold light from Castle Oblivion sweep over me.  
I was home.  
Well in a way. It was my first home here in the worlds, the chilly, white muted walls of the never-ending castle. Screams and cries of terror were more often than not heard, echoing through the ominous halls. Xemnas had been the first to take me in. He had been the one to realize my strange strength and overwhelming powers. Xemnas had given me my first name, Xero. Then I went back to Gabriel Lucifer Embick. And then Stranger. I liked to be known as the one Remus gave me, so I told people that.

"Hey, Xero?" It was Demyx. But my body wouldn't react to the name he used. He tried again, "Gabe?" He hardly ever used that name, but knew I belonged to it. Even so, my soul wouldn't reattach my muscles and move me without the right name. He didn't have it yet. He sighed before using the one I had whispered, when asked. "Stranger?"  
My eyes shot open, breath filled my unmoving lungs, and my back curled, making me lurch forward. Demyx fell back in surprise. I felt like a zombie rising, yet again.  
Demyx's intake of air was noticeable. "Hey, dude, you okay?"  
I sat up straight, bending my knees to rest in a normal sitting position. I also freed my wings, forcing them to wave about, just to get the feeling back into them. I swallowed deeply, trying to erase that gritty taste. I then cleared my throat, "Yeah. Sort of," I rasped. Demyx relaxed a bit and hunched his alert shoulders over. I lifted my numbed legs and brought them around to the side of the cot, putting them on the ground. I bent them just a bit before setting my weight on them. I swayed a bit but then found the right muscles to control them. My wings trembled to keep my balance in check. "Take me to Xemnas," I ordered. My demand came out sounding a tad strange, but I didn't dwell on it, Demyx rushed to obey all the same.  
He was still the same. At least Number Nine kept faithful to me. I had yet to see the others; I hoped they were still with me.  
Demyx led me down an evidently dimmer hallway, lit by torches that hooked on the white walls. There were the memorable dark wood doors staring at me, but they didn't seem as menacing as they did some time ago--what was it, three, four years ago?  
Now I would walk through them willingly, lacking the Superior's call for me this time. I went in sideways, knocking the doors open with my right arm. Xemnas didn't look half as surprised as I knew he wouldn't. You couldn't alarm a man so thoroughly layered with darkness. Instead he gave me a sly smile of welcome. He seemed pleased that I was now brave enough to approach him. .

"Stranger, have you finally found your way home? Is your heart as dark as it was before? Oh…you have changed," He said thoughtfully, looking me over. "Quite a bit I must say."  
Rather than be disgusted by my black eyes and white irises or my long, bloodied claws, another grin stretched across his evenly tanned face. I couldn't stifle the growl that ripped lowly from my chest. Xemnas liked it. He was amused.  
"I see that you have also been banned from your own house. The mansion in Twilight Town, correct?" He confirmed.  
He was trying to get to me. He knew that if I saw that he knew the location of where my family lived, it would upset me, and he could black mail me. Well not this time. I was ready for anything and I shook that threat off my shoulders. "So, Xemnas, why is it you asked your loyal puppies to come and retrieve me? I couldn't possibly be of any use to you, because as far as I see, you're still as lost were with me. Like a lonely, abandoned swine in the middle of a city," I said darkly. I now this wasn't good. I was eating back at him for what he had done and I was getting out of hand. The silver haired man smirked wider.  
"But it is I you thirst to kill, am I not? My hate-filled heart is exactly what you yearn to devour. Who is the mislaid, forlorn hog if I am the one with an Organization? You are nothing but that alone pig with no relations, no one to take your poor, demented soul in. You _are_ alone," He said through a smile.  
I don't think I'd ever hungered for a heart that was still inside a speaking animal. I think if a Shadow spoke, then I wouldn't kill it, I think I'd see that I couldn't, because it might still have a soul. But at that moment, when Xemnas suggested it that way, I saw through his smile and faux act, and saw his heart underneath. Darkness poured out around it, washed him over with the aura of complete darkness. I could taste that darkness from here. And it's sweet, delectable scent piled in my mind. I gave my head a quick shake before Xemnas could see my weakness.  
I took a deep breath to clear my head. Back to business.  
"What did you call me here for? Was there a reason or did you just want me as your slave?" I growled. My patience was wearing thin, and Xemnas looked to be having fun.  
The Nobody thought for a while before answering me, "Oh yes. There is a reason. Lord Averira is in distress. I thought you should know just as a heads up." His grin fell a bit and I faltered.  
"What?"  
"His son is missing," explained Xemnas. "I thought he'd be especially hard on you now that he's upset about Prince Averira's disappearance."  
Now I was lost. I had no idea what he was planning. Why would he warn me? Or was it that he wanted to make me confused that he told me so? Was he lying? "How can I be sure you aren't rearranging the truth? You have a knack for doing that," I accused.  
Xemnas threw on his offended look. He was just faking it again, like I actually had hurt him. "But what can I use to prove that I'm truthful?" He asked. "I have nothing except the letter Averira sent me. A distress call. I've sent out number Twelve and number Three out to try and find him. It's been sixty-four weeks. Twelve and three have come back with no clue as to his location. I thought you might know."  
He was playing with me. He knew I would know. He might have even known himself where the Prince was. But I knew now who and where the Prince was. I sighed, pretending again. "Xemnas," I said. "Do you really think I'd want to mess in his affairs to get back at him? You know me better than that. The Prince merely came upon me. I never tracked him down and tied him up. He's not my problem, but he's welcome under my roof. And _anyone _who comes within the bounds of my territory will answer to me. Remus is an exception."

Before Xemnas could reply, a high pitched beeping rang in my ear. It was so soft, so nearly not there, that only I could here it. The silver haired man across from me froze at my movement. I raised my left hand into my view and pushed my cloak's sleeve back. My watch glowed red. Xemnas didn't say anything, and I didn't hear anything as I turned sharply and sprinted out the door. I was too fast for him. I shot down the hallway and when the ceiling got higher, I flew. I made for the hangar, I was sure there'd be Cycles down in there that I could borrow.  
Members flashed by me, and I caught bits and pieces of what they were trying to say to me. It was all trivial. I hopped on a Cycle quickly and gunned the machine, ripping the darkness through the engine. Unlike regular motors that ran on safe, elemental sources, these Cycles went on darkness. Like everything around here did.  
I blasted out of that hangar with the quiet muttering on the purring engine. I raced along through The World That Never Was for a while, killing myself for not being able to be there sooner. The other ships that sped at a subtle pace leaped out of the way as I bolted through the Space Highway connecting Twilight Town to that darker world. But that wasn't nearly as easy as bolting through the narrow alleyways in the twilight light. The light burned my papery skin but I ignored it, other more important things were at stake.

I heard her voice. I could listen to the beat on her heart. It beat rapidly. Out of control. Some one was there. She didn't like it. She was scared. Where had Remus gone?  
I jumped off my bike before it stopped and felt my wings take me up to get to the door faster. Madison's shocked face told more than her heart beat did. My insides shouted in despair. This was my fault that her face was so tortured. What about Klaus? Is he okay? My feet touched the stoop and I peered in. Just as I thought. Without another thought, I stepped inside, walking up to Ethan Darsch. It looked as if he had forced himself in. Madison was holding Klaus's head to her neck, and Ethan had something in his hand, like he was trying to give it to her. I didn't waste another second taking the situation in, I shoved my fist into Ethan jaw.

It was almost like my mind was ahead of everything else, I heard Ethan cry out before Madison seemed to hear it. Ethan's blond hair fell over to the side as he hunched his back over in pain, I saw something black twisting through his membrane. What was it called? Oh yeah, Geo Stigma.  
"OW!" Ethan yelled. "What was that for?"  
I was almost shell-shocked he had dared at ask the question. Madison was in awe next to me. "What was it for? You're scaring Madison! And my son!" I added with a deep snarl. Something hit me, it wasn't too hard, but I felt it, and small arms tightened around my waist. I looked down a bit to see reddish brown spikes look me in the face. I felt the alarm roll into me. I shakily put one hand on her shoulder, unsure of what was happening. Madison was hugging me. What? Why would she do that? She pulled her head up to look at me without letting me go. Before she said anything a strange emotion barreled down my throat. Some one was, touching me. Holding me. When it gets to the point when you're sure no one will ever want to embrace you again, a hug hits you like a torpedo.  
Maddie's hazel eyes found mine and she smiled into my chest. "You're back," She said quietly.  
I gave her a weak nod in response. She was warm too. My skin relished the warm temperature emanating from her. I almost didn't want her to let go. Klaus was on the floor behind her, staring up at me. He wasn't scared, but man, I felt pride well up in me. My son was standing on his own. Walking without help.  
Suddenly Madison let go, and I nearly reached out to invite her back in. I liked that feeling. What was it called? I don't recall…its name. What is the name for that wonderful feeling?

Ethan's bruised face flipped towards the door, and his eyes went wild. "Gotta go," He said, pressing an envelope into me. I took it and he shot off.  
It happened fast. Remus ran in past Ethan, almost shoving him out of the way to get in. He started to yell, "What are you doing here? You've already hurt them enough--!"  
"Prince Averira," I cut him off. He froze in place, a statue in my dimly lit foyer. I could hear Madison give out a small gasp, she hadn't known. I moved away and shut the front door behind him. I heard him swallow. "Shall we?" I asked, gesturing at the Drawing room door. He shuffled in first, collapsing into an armchair in defeat. Madison looked to me and gave a short nod to Klaus's direction, "Pick your son up. He missed you while you were away," She whispered. I bit my lip, but scooped the boy up nonetheless. I was about to step into the sitting room but a tiny hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Oh, and by the way, you're not allowed to leave us again," Madison said quietly in my ear.  
The way she said it made me break out into wide grin, shaking my head, "Was not planning on it. I'm with you."  
Remus eyed us from the Drawing room but stayed silent. I had startled him.  
I went motioned for Madison to go in ahead of me, she went, and I followed.

I sat down in my chair, Klaus sitting on my lap. I bounced him on my knee a bit, knowing this is what he liked. He was a tad unsure at first, but then started to enjoy it. He was a really quiet child.  
Remus sighed, leaning over with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together in front of him. Now that Madison was in the better light, I could see that she was shaken. It was either from Ethan's arrival, me coming back, or finding out that Remus was Lord Averira's son. I'd say all of the above.  
"Why did you run away from him?" I asked. It was blunt, but my tolerance had been taken away by Xemnas. Remus sighed again, letting his eyes close. He rubbed his temples for a little, and then sighed once more. More temples rubbing. Madison shifted uneasily in her seat across from Remus, as if it hurt her to be separated by mere feet from him. I waited, using Klaus as a distraction from my impatience. Remus looked up again, eyes open, but something was weird about those eyes. They weren't looking at anything. They were foggy light green colored. Very foggy. My entire body reeled forward as I came to realization. Madison looked up at me, saw me breathing heavily, eyes stretched open. "Gabe?" She asked tentatively.  
Prince Averira's eyes didn't move at all. I had done that. I blinded him. My fault.  
I didn't answer Maddie, and Remus replied to my question.

"Stranger, to tell you the truth. I left because I heard of you. I thought it was unjust what he was doing to you. I came to…I'm not sure. Maybe it was to really see if that man had actually done anything to you. When I finally found your location and came here, Madison answered the door. She was alone with Klaus. I didn't know what to make of it. Truth is, I suddenly thought you deserved his punishment. So that's why. But to be honest with you, I've changed my mind. He hasn't done the right thing."  
Madison's eyes grew big. She didn't know this. Wow. He was forgiving me?  
I was speechless. "Why?" I asked, awestruck. I didn't understand. I blinded him. I ruined his life.

"I put myself in your position. I thought about all the horrible things that he had done to you. And I came to a conclusion. I would have done the same thing you did. If my life was that way, I think I'd leave like that. Abandoning everything and everyone, so as not to harm them. I think what you did was…reasonable."  
Now I was honestly shocked. Mercy. Forgiveness. These things were being given to me, by people who think I deserve it. I don't. I know I don't.

And yet, I was really happy.

I put my left hand up to my cheek, and it was subtly wet. I was crying. I hugged Klaus to me, gently, but loving the warmth.  
I swallowed deeply trying to shake that tremble from my voice, "Thank you."

* * *

**Review please!**


	16. Sanguine and Cynical

**16: Sanguine and Cynical **

"Thanks Madison," I said with a grin, patting her shoulder. She stood on her toes, arranging the thick wool curtains over my windows. She acknowledged that she had heard me with a quick glance and a smile, still straightening the fabric. "It's no problem, that's what I'm here for--"  
"No. Thank you. It means a lot to me. Without this, I'd have to move down into the window guest bedroom," I pressed, my eye brows furrowing down. Madison stopped and lowered so bare heels touched the floor again, staring at me. She took it all in for a second, and then smiled again. "Your welcome Gabriel. Call me if you need anything else. Klaus is sleeping, so there's not much for me to do," She shrugged.  
I nodded. I turned to my bedroom door and grasped the one side of it, the side facing me. Madison moved fluidly on her way out, he feet hardly making any sound on the hardwood flooring. I closed the door behind her, flipping the lights off with my free arm.  
I sighed gently and faced my empty room.  
It was dark, cool, and smelled like me. Like soap, stale cologne, and a ting of blood. I went to my bed, falling onto it, devoid that regular creak it had made when I was human. I was too careful now, too…graceful maybe. It wouldn't make a squeak or moan when I eased onto it. Sinking into the mattress, leaving this world and entering my world. A dream world.

Warm.

Warm skin. Oh, not _my _warm skin. Though the membrane I'm in is a comfortable temperature. No, that skin that's against mine, I don't control it. I own it. I know it. I _feel _it. But it's not…mine.

I open my eyes.

Wow. Those aren't my eyes I see, but, _hers._ I own those too.  
Those beautiful gray eyes…like crystalline orbs, the light gently reflecting off of them.  
She gave them to me.

I reattached my feeling. The numbness abruptly left me, and a wave of emotion barreled me down. Sweltering to the bone, thick in my throat, the…what was it called again? I can't name it. I don't know its name…but it was there. Everywhere. I felt it coursing through my veins like molten rock, sliding, slowly, touching and caressing the right points.

I felt _her. _

Her arms where working. One hand was reaching up to capture my face in its small palm, and the other scurried farther up my cranium, fingers dancing in my hair. Her lips were very noticeably there. Then…her. My hands began to move, not waiting for my brain to command them to do so.

Her waist. Neck. Shoulders. I pulled them close. She didn't retract herself. Not yet.

I felt it all, the warm sunlight peeking in through the window, softly kissing us. It played in her hair. It warmed my skin.  
I held her very close. My Charlotte. Get away, she's _mine. _My own. My Charlotte.  
Those lips she carried were joined to mine. We were one. We were welded together at every crevice. We stuck together by the heat in the room, the fire on our hands, the--the what? What is that name. I must know.

What held us together?

What…made it all…click?

What is it!

I don't know. I don't know. Where has it gone? Has it flown away or ran? Has it been exiled from my own body?

Suddenly her lips rejected me, and her hands fell away. She struggled to get away from me. Me. Her owner. Her…what? Well, maybe if I could remember it. What is it. Tell me!  
I let go, feeling dejection and hurt splay across my face. She screamed. It was a heart-wrenching sound. Cutting the air. Breaking my heart.

She ran then.

Away. Anywhere but the square of the universe I possessed.

It took a few seconds for my bewildered mind to calculate a conclusion. Or even to accept it.  
I might have gone insane.  
My Charlotte, was gone.

Taken away from me.

My heart, disembodied, left with her.

My will to live…

Gone.

…I didn't…come back, did I?

I didn't…rehabilitate over time?

People _always _say, time heals wounds, don't they? It will heal. Over time, of course.

No it won't!

It's not _ever_ leaving me! This wound. This decrepit outcome. This…cynicism! This death.

Time won't _ever _heal death! Try that time, try healing my death. Try sowing my…life back together with that word I have forgotten.  
That word that avoids me, like fire avoids a blanket…or rather destroys it.  
That word…has destroyed me.  
That's it. I know now. That word I don't remember, it…tore me apart. Tore us apart. That cursed word, ripped us in two, tearing the smaller, more breakable pieces into fragments, strewing them over the flame. Burning those pieces.

The pieces of my heart.

The word that I don't seem to recall…sounds very powerful.  
It's seems to counter the hate that runs through me at that thought of its retched action. What it did, makes me _hate _it.  
I want to show that word what it feels like to be severed from the one I was joined to. The one I…I…  
The one my scorched heart…yearns for. The one I need. The one I…

I'm severed. From the ones I need. From God. From…Charlotte.

Time.

Time will not heal this wound. This, infected wound. It's infected with hate. And hate cannot be healed with just time…it needs someone else.  
Time is inferior to this wound. It can't handle the strength of this wound…or even that word.  
The word hate hates.  
The word I hate.  
Or am I hate itself?  
I sure look like him. But probably not as…hateful.

I just really hate that word, for ruining me.

Me.

Just me.

What about her?  
Did is ruin her?  
Would it satisfy me, if it hurt her too? If that word had left her wound open, infected with the hate left behind?

No. No!

I would give up what I have left. Give up my soul, my hate. Anything, to keep her from this hate that dwells inside me.  
She's better than that.  
She knows that this hate is wrong to consume. Wrong to feed.

She's better than that.

And that's why…_that word _lives between us. In us. _That word _is what I feel. What I know we both want. Both need.  
_That word, _has abandoned me…but I need it. All human beings need it. I believe all things do. Although for animals, it has less meaning.  
We all need _that…gift. _


	17. Beyond the Depth

Knuckles cracking,

Footsteps padding,

Carving the silence.

Bones snapping,

Teeth gnashing

The sounds of your death draw near.

Only this time, I will be certain to keep it silent.

**17: Beyond the Depth**

Date: October 18th  
Time: 8:09pm  
Location: Disney Castle

"Are we understood?" The chilly, obstinate voice repeated.  
The mouse nodded, grimacing. He leaned back, barely touching the back of his office chair. Sweat beaded on his forehead, rolling slowly down, he caught it with the back of his hand before the light emanating from the fireplace gave it away.  
The witch stood across from his sitting form, a wicked smile stretched into her face. "Excellent. I see you finally comprehend the length of this disaster. Now, let's put an end to it," She said darkly. "You proceed to the papers; make certain that they are signed. I'll be back in a moment."  
She disappeared quickly, without another word. She knew what she wanted would be done, Mickey had at last seen the consequences to ignoring this occurrence.  
Mickey carefully slid towards his desk, swallowing the fear that gripped him. He grasped the desk firmly; as if he was afraid it would run away from him. The documents set innocently on the table before him, just there, quietly there in existence. Only he knew these papers--with the right signatures--would change more than his life. They looked more innocent than they were in reality. He sighed heavily, picking up a pen that was suddenly very much overweight. He placed the tip of the pen on the paper, scrunched his eyes closed, and signed it. His fingers bled with the pressure applied to their soft skin.  
"Ow," He said quietly.  
The fire crackled, which was the only sound in the room besides his breathing. He strained to hear out into the hallway, those ears had to be good for something.

He heard footsteps. They were coming closer to his library door, approaching his very position. He did quick thinking. Was it Makurayami? Or some one else? Would it be good if it was some one else, or bad?  
He came up with some conclusions and hastily scribbled up the last of the signatures needed on the papers. He stowed the papers in his desk drawer just in time. Whoever it was didn't bother to knock on the door, or to ask entrance. They came right in, using one of the two doors, slipping in through them. The figure was hidden in a darkish cloak, but he noticed the bits a hair that stuck out around. The shape sauntered up to the edge of Mickey's desk, coming to lean against the wood.

"Good evening, King Mickey," It said, in an almost mocking voice.  
Mickey nodded, still a little shaky, and upset from this Stranger's appearance. "What do you want?" He asked in a rush. The intruder put his hands up instantly, the fingers were gloved, but he could tell the owner had very long nails…or claws.  
"It's okay; I'm not going to harm you in any way. I'm just…visiting. Where's your assistant at?" It asked, folding it's arms.  
Mickey felt his shoulders relax instinctively, she would take care of this. "I believe she set off to retrieve something. You may have seat while you wait," He offered, trying to be polite, even though this creature scared him. It nodded gratefully, giving him a small bow and ducking off to the side. He watched as the figure slid onto the cushions, it a little difficulty getting comfortable…but that might have been because of the large hump on it's back.  
The door opened again, and Mickey ripped his eyes away from the visitor on the couch. This time, the person who glided through the doors was indeed his assistant. His visitor rose to his feet at the arrival of the witch, and it stepped forward. "Makurayami," It addressed.  
Makurayami was startled at it, and she turned to the small mouse at the desk for an explanation. "It said it wanted to speak with you," Mickey answered timidly.  
She gave him a single nod, and led the figure out into the colonnade. Mickey was glad to be left behind.

It was dark out in the pillared in hallway, and the cloaked man welcomed the stifling breeze. He was used to the cold.  
He shook his head as thought happened in his mind, thinking about the resistance she'd put up, trying to get him to take her with him. He had refused naturally, it wasn't safe for her to go and in the end, she had stayed behind. Now he stood in the colonnade, facing the witch he knew was evil under all that skin.  
She spoke first, using her all-knowing voice, so to shake her victim. "What could you possibly want at this hour?"  
He chuckled, "Why? Busy making plans to screw with some one's life?"  
She halted, stuck in place like a statue. He was messing with her, that was all. He had no humanly conception of what was going on in her head. "No. Of course not my dear. I work for Majesty King Mickey, not a criminal," She said carefully.  
He watched her sharply angled face, not believing a word of her constant lies. "I don't trust you as far as I can throw you. Now tell the truth Marilyn, you know you're not dealing with a normal person."  
She automatically stiffened. He knew her real name. How is that possible? That is entirely impractical! She hadn't uttered her real name to anyone in fifty years.  
Swallowing, she moved onward, trying to cover her horror up as she spoke. "Agreed. But you are still mistaken. I do not plan on screwing with any human's life," She said. Perfect. If she was specific, she wouldn't be lying.

"Then pray tell me, what are you constructing with the poor mouse?"

"Nothing much. I plan to ban several beings from the premises is all. Sora and Kairi and Riku should no longer be welcome to a castle who does not invite keyblade bearers to reside within it's walls."

"Why? That wouldn't make sense, Mickey is one as well."

"Good point. I have stripped him of all such powers. He is left with the mere magic he consumed from the beginning. But even that small White Magick I plan to confiscate."

"Ah," He said thoughtfully. "What do you plan to do to those people, the keyblade bearers I mean, the ones who dwell in the guestrooms?" He kept it light, curious, innocent in a certain way.

She didn't hesitate to answer, "I will get rid of them. They aren't needed with or without their keys, I'll make sure they don't scurry across the face of the worlds ever again."

"I've heard tell that you are seeking a girl," He inquired.

The witch laughed. "You have? Good. Such a Hunter as your self must have heard something of her whereabouts?"

He instead shook his head. "I'm indeed very sorry. I apologize for my ignorance. I should have pursued that further. My question was though, just so I could get more information for your benefit, who is this girl? Rumors are nothing of tracking information compared to the raw truth."

She nodded in agreement to his comment, and spoke to this Hunter. "She is the High Royal Advisor to the Lord Averira of The Royal City of Angels. I know her from when I held a position in the castle, and she didn't have an inking of kindness in her for me. I'm trying to find her to silence her horrific assumptions." She watched him take in this clarification. The cloaked man just nodded, hands folding behind his back.  
"One last question," He proposed. Makurayami waited patiently, she liked this Hunter, and he was smooth. She respected his intelligence. "Why did you tell me the truth?" He asked, truly curious. He was sure she had given him the truth.  
She gave it a second, pondering it her self. "Well the truth is often treasured when placed in the hands on the enemy, isn't Gabriel?"  
And to her intense surprise, the cloaked man laughed. "Yes," He agreed. "Yes the truth is precious to an enemy. But who said I was your enemy Marilyn?" With that note, he slipped his hand into his cloak and drew it back out holding something. A strap. He grinned at the woman, though she could not see his face through the hood. Then he tugged sharply on that strap, and the harness broke.

His wings protruded from his cloaked back, and they fluttered there, tall and black. Few feathers fell off, littering the carpeted floor. Makurayami smiled as softly as her tight skin would allow. "Good to see you Mr. Embick. I presume you have spotted my dearly beloved Niece?" She scoffed, folding her bony arms over her flat chest.  
Gabe laughed lightly, still playing her game, "I have not," He said seriously. "I'm sure that if I had, I would have recognized her to be a relative. Aren't all your nieces are lovely as you are?" The witch twitched at that insult, and Gabe smiled at the encouragement. "No, the blue winged girl has nothing to do with me. Though, truth be told, I have scrounged up some information on her, if you're interested."  
The witch strained to raise one eye brow upward, pulling at the snug white skin that was like thin leather stretched across her sharp cheekbones. "And what might that be?" She asked, trying to sound mildly interested.  
Gabriel grinned again, though he knew she could not see it. But then, a gasping noise sounded from that Audience Hall. A shape burst from that large hall and neared them quickly, still gasping. That person stopped at Makurayami's side, panting for air, "Your--Miss--Makurayami!" He spit out, gaining more air. He stood straight now, and Gabe got a good look at his face. The Angel of Darkness's eyes went wide behind the hood covering them. It was Ethan Darsch.

"What is it Ethan?" Makurayami snapped. She was losing patience, and Gabe's games were gradually eating at her.  
Ethan's light brown wings moved behind him, he was either nervous or had cabin fever. "Uh, the keyblade bearers escaped ma'am," He spoke shakily. Gabe smirked immediately.  
"What!" She exclaimed.  
Ethan fell back, shocked. "I'm sorry. Sin, I'm sorry! I should have been watching them better!"  
The witch fumed, "Don't you dare ever call me that again! Move!"  
Ethan ran, beating his wings to pick up more speed as he went. Gabriel was numb. "Now, time to deal with you," She said, reaching towards the angel. Gabe shook his head, backing off and pulling out into the air. He floated ten feet above her, wings hitting the air and holding him up. "No, I think I have to go," Gabe said firmly. And then, with out another word of business, he bolted off, flying away.  
He had gotten his message out to Sora and the others while talking to Makurayami, they had fled with Demyx, who had provided a dark portal to their safe hiding place. Everything had gone as planned.

And yet, Gabe couldn't help but feel he was the one who was being played.

(Ten minutes later): Gabe's POV

I took one last look out at the night sky and dove down into the courtyard, feeling safe as the walls closed in around me. I liked the familiar crunch of the frosted grass as I landed, breaking under my boots. The front light did not go on, because I had warned Madison not to turn it out as she usually did. This time, I was being slightly cautious. I had thought about taking the rest at another place to be safer, but figured Makurayami wasn't that desperate to get me. She wouldn't follow me.  
I sighed gratefully, digging my heel into the hard ground and walking towards the front door. I carefully tried the knob, to see if it was locked. As I thought, Madison had left it open for me. I went in. When the light was closed behind me, the door had just clicked into place with that recognizable groan and creak, when she attacked.

I really shouldn't say attacked, because I enjoyed it.

Madison's arms wrapped around me, hugging me again. I really did miss the touch of a human. I think it was something I needed although I wasn't from that race any longer.  
I patted Maddie's back gently. "I'm fine. Don't worry," I said roughly. "She wouldn't lay a finger on me." I lowered my hood and inhaled the warm, heated air. It was fall, chilly weather, and Cid and some of the others had helped Remus get the furnace running. I loved the warm. Madison untied her self from around my waist and stepped back.  
"How'd it go?" She asked impatiently.  
I couldn't see her in the dark, but the faint outline of her face told me where exactly she was. Light came subtly from the Drawing room, where I supposed Remus was. "Good," I said. "She knew it was me, but some strange things happened, and I got some unexpected information."  
"Did the others get out alright?"  
Of course. Madison was worried about the others. That's just like her.  
"Yes. They're safe at Beast's Castle. They're probably settling down for the night right this moment, no doubt a tad shaken though. I doubt any of them saw this coming. Good thing Demyx slipped out of Superior's sight without problem, he really pulled through." I raised my hands to the zipper at my collarbone and unzipped my cloak, peeling the leather from me. I hanged that on the coat hanger to my right and gestured Madison forward. She went into the Drawing room ahead of me and I followed.  
I yanked the long sleeves of my navy blue shirt down, the cloak had had them riding up my arms the whole ordeal, and it had been very uncomfortable. Madison sat down next to Remus, slanting her body towards him. He didn't reject her light touch. I stood in front of my chair, and ran one clawed hand through my hair and tugged my shirt down where white skin was exposed. Then, I plopped thankfully down into the plush seat.

I tried not to make it obvious, but I watched Remus and Madison a little, with my peripheral vision. Remus was staring into the fireplace before him, his right arm wound around Madison's waist, holding her close to him. She had her head against his chest and stared into the flames also.  
"So what was so strange about the whole conversation with Makura?" Remus asked, looking at me. I hung one leg over the arm of my seat and thought for a moment, replaying parts of it in my mind.

So I told them.

"Why do you think he called her Sin?" Madison asked lightly. I could tell she was purposefully not using his name, Ethan.  
"Well my idea is that…well the only explanation could either be that she is Sin--which would answer a few questions for me--or that's just what he thought of her," I said. I didn't know why I mentioned the second possibility; the first one was so much more likely. Too bad it raised more questions than answered them. Was Makurayami even after Madison, or was that a cover up to get to me?  
With another sigh, I got to my feet. "I'll see you guys in the morning, I'm hungry," I said, getting up to head out of the room again. As I left, I heard Remus ask, "Are you ever going to tell me what he eats?"  
Madison told him quietly, and he answered, "Oh."  
I grinned widely in the darkness of the foyer, snatching up my cloak from that hanger. I zipped it up and fluttered my wings, they were free. I put my hood up again, and reached for the doorknob. A voice, stopped me.  
"Hey Gabe?" It was Madison.  
"Yeah?"  
"Please, be careful. We need you, remember that part."  
I chuckled, nodding through the darkness. "Don't worry Maddie. I'll be back before dawn."

Without another word, I took off into the night.

...

My Cycle ran speedily, narrowly missing street signs and buildings as I sped through town. The machine I mounted ran on the darkness that surrounded me, feeding off of something that was infinite in all these worlds.  
I had only been out of the Woods for twenties minutes when I heard something. It wasn't too far off. It sounded like some one was struggling. I parked my Cycle hurriedly, and swiftly I slid off of it. I peered around the corner to see an assail. I didn't want to mess with humans too much, I was hungry right now, but I stepped out in their line of sight. One of the humans that was there, the one with long hair I could tell through the darkness. That human with the long hair swung her hair around easily, and it waved through the air in cascading locks. That human had gotten away and was coming towards me. I was shocked, I didn't react in time. She collided into me, stunning her self. She was about to fall right back, but I carefully positioned one hand behind her back, and caught her. The less contact, the better.  
The other human that had been hurting her was slouching over, and my eyes widened as I identified a knife in his hand. I swung around and laid the girl on my Cycle. Then I turned back to that human. He was my business now. I silently stalked forward and took the man's hand before he could move, I flipped him over using that hand, and I felt the wrist give out a tiny crack. The assaulter sighed, and I dropped him on the ground. I crouched down next to him, to whisper something into his ear.

"Tonight you learn your lesson. Next time the number of your bones I lessen," I said, muffling it so only he could hear. With that, I went back to my bike.  
She was still on the Cycle, but she was awake, and was curled up on the seat, clearly frightened. I placed my cold hands on her back and nudged her forward on the Cycle. She squealed. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," I said comfortingly in her ear. Her shoulders fell lax, and I heard her heart beat a bit slower. Somehow, this human trusted me.  
I sat down on the bike seat just behind her, and I couldn't help but lean over her to reach the handlebars. She didn't complain. Actually, she did about the opposite, and she shuddered into me. I swallowed hard, definitely not used to this contact thing. Not that I didn't like it. I can't deny that I liked this feeling.  
I had no choice but to ignore my hunger and go back to the mansion. This girl was injured.

I drove the twenties minutes with her in pure silence, and when we got back to the mansion courtyard, I wrapped one arm around her tiny waist and jumped off the bike, letting it coast off to the side. I carried her to the door, my wings hanging over us to shield the moonlight from discovering us again. I kicked the door open, and it groaned out of my way. I sighed heavily, ripping my hood back and knocking the door shut behind me.

"Gabriel?" I heard Madison call from the other room.  
"It's me," I grumbled.  
"You don't sound too happy. What happened?" She observed.  
I stood in the foyer waiting with the scared girl in my arms. Madison came in through the Drawing room with Remus at her heels. Remus flicked the lights on.  
"Holy crap," Remus supplied.


	18. Scars of Friendship

**This song is yet again for Gabe, since it fits him perfectly. **

_**Into The Ocean, Blue October**_

I'm just a normal boy  
That sank when I fell overboard  
My ship would leave the country  
But I'd rather swim ashore

Without a life vest I'd be stuck again  
Wish I was much more masculine  
Maybe then I could learn to swim  
Like 'fourteen miles away'

Now floating up and down  
I spin, colliding into sound  
Like whales beneath me diving down  
I'm sinking to the bottom of my  
Everything that freaks me out  
The lighthouse beam has just run out  
I'm cold as cold as cold can be  
Be

I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm fallin' in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion, yeah  
Let the rain of what I feel right now, come down  
Let the rain come down

Where is the coastguard  
I keep looking each direction  
For a spotlight, give me something  
I need something for protection  
Maybe flotsam junk will do just fine  
The jetsam sunk, I'm left behind  
I'm treading for my life believe me  
(How can I keep up this breathing)

Not knowing how to think  
I scream aloud, begin to sink  
My legs and arms are broken down  
With envy for the solid ground  
I'm reaching for the life within me  
How can one man stop his ending  
I thought of just your face  
Relaxed, and floated into space

I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm fallin' in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion, yeah  
Let the rain of what I feel right now, come down  
Let the rain come down

Now waking to the sun  
I calculate what I had done  
Like jumping from the bow, yeah  
Just to prove that I knew how, yeah  
It's midnight's late reminder of  
The loss of her, the one I love  
My will to quickly end it all  
So thought no end my need to fall

Into the ocean, end it all  
Into the ocean, end it all  
Into the ocean, end it all  
Into the ocean, end it all

Zayra  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)

I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion, yeah  
Let the rain of what I feel right now, come down  
Let the rain come down

Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
(In to space)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
I thought of just your face

**18: Scars of Friendship**

"Hey! Gabe. How are you doing?" Madison asked, a look of concern wrought in tired eyes.

"Hungry."

"Oh."

I nodded firmly. I was really hungry. And Arden being here wasn't exactly helping me a ton. It was about ten in the morning and we all had had a long night getting Arden situated.  
I looked down at Madison, and patted her head, "Go get some sleep. I'll be fine watching Arden for a while," I offered. Madison looked like she might argue for a moment, but then she yawned. "Go, I'll watch Arden," I pressed. I turned her around and nudged her forward. Like a soldier, she marched out of the room.  
I sighed, falling back onto the bed behind me. I closed my eyes. I concentrated on other things. My throat burned with hunger. I tried to distract myself from the truth. The truth was, was that I needed to hunt. At least Arden didn't have a dark filled heart. That would mean she wouldn't be my breakfast.  
I opened my eyes, staring at the ceiling momentarily. Then, which surprised me from my tardy awareness; I noticed something warm next to me.  
"Ah!" I yelled. Upon looking to my right, I came face to face with a pink nose and butterscotch eyes. I scrambled for the side of the bed, trying to get away from the _warm _body. My wings struggled along with me, underneath of me, desperately trying to help me up, I shed feathers.  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down," She commanded in a strangely normal voice considering my situation.  
Paws found my neck, and they pulled me back, _towards _her. Wait, paws?  
My eyes widened as I realized just how strong this girl was. Of course my body didn't reject her though, it actually welcomed it full heartedly. I, on the other hand, remembered I had a wife.  
I felt her there. The warm body heat behind me. She kept one paw on my neck and slid the other one down my right arm, pushing my body down flat on the bed. I swallowed hard, wondering if I could move. I felt like trying.  
I jumped when I felt something touch my leg, for a moment I thought it was her leg, which would have been bad, but what I saw was much worse. It was her tail. She was half Cat Demon.  
I dared one eye to peek over at her, and I stiffened when I saw how close she was. Her chest was practically shoved up against my arm and her paws now lingered to my t-shirt. Above those butterscotch eyes were two brown tabby ears, poking out of her hair. I gulped.  
"I like this shirt," She complimented genuinely, running a paw across my upper torso. I now regretted pulling on the first shirt I picked out of my bedroom dresser, this happened to be an older one of mine, and it was a light blue and tighter. I blinked twice, trying to calm my self. She wouldn't do anything rash.  
"So I never got to thank you correctly," She continued, still using a regular tone, as if we weren't in bed together.  
I sighed; frustrated this was why she had to do this to me. In my own opinion, I'd say she's desperate for attention. Maybe that assaulter had even been an old boyfriend. Maybe I should have left her be. She was so close…

My human instincts were begging to take over, and if that happened, I'd be in big trouble. I had to hold it together. "I know you're"--I struggled with my words, my throat was thick with her presence--"thankful." I swallowed again. "No need to give out"--gasp--"unnecessary generosity."  
She giggled in my ear, and her breath was hot as she spoke, I shivered.  
"Let me finish," She complained lightheartedly. "If you hadn't rescued me, he would have abused me, and I'm really glad you came by in time. I really want you to know how thankful I am to you." Then, she scooted back and away.

I felt like melting putty, and my breathing was shallow. I heard her giggle again and then the muffled sound of blankets being arranged as she went back to her bed. I inhaled more air, trying to clear my fogged mind. Then I rolled off the bed, catching my self with my hands and feet before my face came in contact with the floor.  
Then I straightened up, pulling my shirt down--I was visibly ruffled--and she giggled again. My shirt was a tad too tight, and I made a mental note to get changed into another ASAP. I gave my wings a few flaps, they were a bit numb. I could feel her eyes on me the entire time. When I finally permitted my greedy eyes to look at her, Arden's face was thoughtful, staring off into another world. I liked the look on her face, like she was nostalgic for another time, it made her look smart and experienced.  
Then I shook that image out of my head, and her eyes flew to my face. For a moment, I took in her appearance. Her long brown hair was pulled into a loose pony tail, tied with a white ribbon, and a matching ribbon was tied around the top of her head, a hair band. She had two pointed cat ears and cat eyes, which were colored like warm honey or tea. She was short, but…curvy, and had small feet and paws for hands. Oh, and yes, she had a pink cat nose.  
I swallowed the urge to hold that body close to mine, to cradle it and calm this want in me. I held back. I thought about dark hearts instead and was grateful to remember that burning in my stomach. "You're welcome," I said belatedly. She gave me a normal sounding chuckle.  
She smiled, "You're a pretty decent guy, Gabriel."  
"Thanks," my voice cracked under my tension. She laughed again. I looked at her, and was shocked all of the sudden. She was smiling, but looking out the window. Nothing out of the ordinary there, but that look reminded me singly of Charlotte. My forehead burned.  
My wild human hormones ran through my veins and I couldn't divert my eyes from that body of hers.  
"Gabe? What's wrong?" Her voice broke my vulgar thoughts.  
Thankfully, I ripped my eyes away and closed in on her cute little face. "Uh--nothing. I'll be right back," I said quickly. I left hastily, and heard her calling after me. I continued on speedily.  
"Gabe, I'm sorry. Please come back!" She called after me.  
Moments later, I heard sounds of feet padding quickly across the floor, and she collided into me again, this time from the back.  
"Gabriel, please don't go…"  
Her arms wrapped around my waist and she pressed her face into the small of my back—that's how short she was. Wetness grew from where her face was placed on my back, and I gave out a small sigh. Gently, I took her tiny hands in mine and loosened them, twisting around to face her. As soon as I did, she fought against my grasp and won. Her hands came free and then constricted around my waist again. She nuzzled her way back into my abdomen.  
"Please, don't leave me here alone," She pleaded.  
I put my big right hand on her head, and my palm nearly covering her entire cap. Her hair was soft, and the bow on her head was made of silk. Instinctively, my free left hand slid down her throat, and then tilted her jaw up, so that she could face me. She didn't reject my touch—no matter how unintentionally done—and she tried to blink away what remained of her tears when her eyes finally met mine. I couldn't get a firm grip on my wild emotions, and her skin underneath my palm was suddenly so much more present. I swallowed, attempting to clear my thoughts and say this without that swelling feeling in my stomach.

"Shh, calm down," I spoke softly. It felt almost as if I were calming my self, not her in this situation. "I'm here." She nodded once, but it looked hard to do under the weight of my hand.  
"Please don't go. I don't know these people, and you—"  
"You don't know me either," I interrupted gently, shaking my head. She immediately countered that, and she shook her head.  
"No, Gabriel, I do. I know you need love, and comfort, and…touch. I know you very well Gabriel Lucifer Embick," She said with a subtle smile. "I won't go back and tell you of what I know about your life, I think that would hurt you too much. To direct your thoughts back into a painful area, I couldn't do that. You aren't from this world, or for that fact, any of these worlds. In your world, these worlds are fantasy. You never expected anything like this would happen. You were just young, seventeen. It was a very small world to you, and all you had your eyes on was…her. That was your goal, to have _her _in your arms," She told me.  
I wobbled, and my eyes became unfocused. Why was it so easy for me to become incapacitated? It was the lone thought of her. It was the thought of the way things used to be. I love her. I always will. And without her, I'm nothing. I know that I don't have a humanly will to live after she was separated from me, but I live on hoping I fix this. I'll admit it, I'm hoping I can patch up my mistakes before Klaus is doomed and Charlotte grows old without me.  
My knees gave out next. My body didn't have the will to stand alone while my mind tortured it self mentally and emotionally.  
I kneeled there on the floor, and my eyes were spaced out, looking off into my memories. Arden joined me on the carpet, and she wrapped her short arms as much around my broad shoulders as she could. "How do you know?" I asked weakly.  
She giggled, and I noted that this must be a pure Arden trait.  
"Well, Cat Demons do have some more abnormal powers than others," She said sweetly.  
Everything about this girl was somehow sort of relaxing. She was very relaxed—most of the time—and that rubbed off. Arden was just very laid back when around those she cared about. I could tell. "And that means?" I dared to ask. I knew what the answer would be, and she sensed my knowing.  
"I can read people pretty well. It's not direct mind-reading crap, but something close. Like, Madison and Remus, those two are so into each other, their walls are down, so they're easier to read. But people like you, who build up those walls to protect your self and those around you, you're harder to read. Touching you and making you react to my touch was the way I got your walls down. Then I saw into you. Get it?"

Unfortunately, I did.

I sighed, letting my gaze find hers again. I was sure that if I were human, I'd be flushed out right now. "So, long story short, you know everything?" I felt stupid, like a little child. I felt inexperienced and handicapped because of my lusts and emotions that must have ranked high in her mind.  
"Yeah, I do," She said more quietly.  
"Oh come on," I whined halfheartedly. "You can't know _everything. _How long were my walls down?" I could feel my self drowning. She was winning. She knew everything. Well, enough, anyway.  
"Your walls are really strong, I'll give you that. I had to be super seductive to get anything from your mind. It's just that, since you've been alone so long, you're not used to women touching you. Your walls eventually gave in to my scent and temperature."  
It was funny, because she said this in a matter-of-factly way, and I gave out a hard, burst air that sort of sounded like a choked laugh. She smiled back at me.  
"Gabriel, sometimes you're just too generous. Madison wants to help you, let her. She really feels awful about not being able to do anything. For her, the reason why she's here is to comfort and consult you. She needs you too, remember that."  
I turned away from her stare and glared at the floor. Gritted my teeth, I got to my feet. Arden growled, still sitting on the ground where I left her.

"You're so stubborn," She sighed.

"Sorry, I'll do what I can to fix that too," I said moodily. I stalked off down the hallway, headed for the Drawing room. I stepped fluidly down the stairs into the large sitting room and found Madison there, sleeping on the couch. But with her, was Remus. It didn't seem like he noticed me there. His heart rate was calm, though his skin was hot, and his blank green eyes were closed. Madison was cradled on his lap, looking loved. His fingers played in her auburn hair, and a pleasant smile splayed on her mouth. Remus had one hand tracing along her soft jaw line, caressing the membrane.  
I heard Arden following me. She came quietly, knowing that Madison was sleeping in here. She approached from behind me and stopped right next to me, placing her one hand on her hip.

"So are you leaving?" She inquired.  
"I thought my walls were good," I said through clenched teeth. Arden laughed in a hushed tone.  
"I was guessing. And I'm also guessing you're not going to tell me where you're going?"  
I shook my head as a reply, "Nope. I won't. I didn't tell Madison either in the beginning…" Arden looked at me as if I was supposed to continue with my sentence. I clenched my teeth again, "She learned the hard way. What about you? I thought you said you knew me inside and out," I countered.  
Arden smirked, "Right you are my friend. But I couldn't reach that part in your mind, it was _way _too well guarded."  
"What do you mean."  
"Well, think of it like this. The rest of your mind has twenty guards—with weapons, motes with crocodiles, spikes, and fire walls. I got through that part. But the part with your darkest secrets had technology and mercenaries. The confidential part in your mind had bombs, guns, airships, magicks, firewalls, and a thousand guards and soldiers. It's what I do to take down those guards and read what they're protecting. Your secret stuff is just way too well-guarded."  
I thought about this for a moment, and watched as Arden took careful steps towards the couch across from the couple on the other. She sat down slowly, almost in a thoughtful way. The back of her head was to me now, because the couch she sat on had its back to me also.  
"Can you do me a small favor then?" I asked her. She hesitated, and I waited.  
"Depends."  
"Depends on what?" I asked. Once again, couldn't believe I was making the query.  
"Well, I can't favor you with my absence, if that's what you want," She said very quietly.  
She struggled to get the words out, and I could feel a lump rise in my throat as I deciphered their meaning.  
"Don't favor me with yours either," She mumbled.  
I swallowed hard, forcing that lump back down. "That's not what I was going to ask of you," I said softly. I knew she wouldn't face me now, because I could hear her heart skipping raggedly. She must be crying. I took in a much needed breath. "I wanted to ask what you saw in Madison and Remus's relationship," I muttered. It killed me, not to act on my feelings. I had a strange impulse to go to her and give her reassurance. Not to hold her and tell her it was alright, I wasn't going to leave her.  
But when I thought like that, I wondered what my feelings really were.

Who am I?

Is Charlotte better off without me?

Should I love Arden as a replacement for Charlotte?

No.  
I couldn't.  
I'm so confused.  
What am I feeling right now?  
Is it desperation?  
Loneliness?  
Why Arden?

"They've been together for longer than you know," Arden began.  
I pushed all my other thoughts aside, no matter how much sense they didn't make. I had to know what was going on with Madison and Remus, it was crucial information, and this seemed like a one time only thing. My abnormalities would wait. I wished they weren't there to wait. So I toned into the sound of her voice, and started to listen with care.

"Did you know that Madison's father was the Royal Advisor before her? Or her grandfather? Every position in the Royal Castle is held by a descendant of their ancestors that was highly trusted. It's always been that way. Madison was the first girl to take that place in five hundred human years. She caused a stir. Her father loved her dearly, and he had faith in her. He promised the counsel that she would be a fine replacement when he was deceased. Madison had big shoes to fill.  
"She was only ten when they pushed her onto the job. Her mother was distraught, and upset her daughter had to leave her at such a young age. Her mother disappeared shortly after that. Madison was alone. To begin, they put the heir through tons of paperwork, because the child has only been trained so far to do that. Over time they promote them to higher places until they are by the side of their King. Around that time, Prince Averira came home from his long training years. Every Royal son lives his first five years in his home castle, then is transported to the Elder Castle for educating for ten years. Prince Remus Averira was fifteen when he came home to see a ten year old Madison running the Advisor arrangement. She was invisible to him at first. Just a child to him that had about a fraction of training that he had. He grew bitter over that time, because his father put him and Madison together in projects, their level ranked the same in all. He hated her for a good long time. And she felt it. There were days she'd call in sick because she was, others because she just felt so alone. It went on like this for a human span of five months, in Angel time, that's estimated to be about ten years.  
"It went on like that until one particular day. Some woman came into the department, demanding she be given Madison placement because of the child's inexperience. Lord Averira immediately declined the offer, Madison was family, and right now she was with the Prince, doing paperwork. No, he wouldn't kick Madison out just because some lady said she could do a better job. He underestimated what this lady would do for the position.  
"She went through the castle, trying to find Madison. But she met the Prince on the way there, holding Madison in his arms. He looked scared. She asked him what was wrong. And he stated that she had collapsed from her chair only minutes before. He didn't know what was wrong. She tried to convince him that she could take little Madison to the medical care, but he didn't trust her.  
"She tried to take Madison"--Right then, Arden voice began to sound panicked. I gathered she must be reading this from Remus's mind. "But he wouldn't let her. She frightened him. Madison was sick, and he was worried. He did care for her. She might have been five human years younger than him, but he cared about her. He put Madison on the ground gently, and then took care of the lady. When she was out of the way, Prince Averira took Madison to the hospital. It turned out she had the flu from lack of sleep and stress. The Prince took care of her during her sickness, and she got better quickly. After that, they were always together, friends, and sometimes much more…"

I inhaled slowly. That was a lot of information to handle. But more than that, I was surprised with my self that I knew who that lady in their past was. I'm sure Remus and Madison did also. She was a tall, also gangly woman, with yellowish skin that stretched tight over her sharp cheekbones, and she had black hair with a greasy sheen that fell to her broad shoulders. Makurayami.  
I had a bucket load of questions pertaining to that being, but one stands out among them.  
How old is that lady?  
Old enough. Giving young children traumatic memories?

I stepped up to the shoulder of the couch Arden sat on. Without thinking, I bent down and leaned in and around Arden, so that my cheek was ridiculously close to hers. Then I gently pressed mine to hers. Then I took my left hand and held the other side of her face, softly. So then I had her small face between my cheek and my hand.  
She had tiny spasms vibrating through her. The sides of her face were warm, and wet.  
"Arden," I said quietly. "Please," I paused. "Tell me why you're crying."  
"I feel," She whimpered, "so alone. You don't know what its like to be in others memories. You don't know how much Remus loves Madison. You have an idea of it, but pure love is so unquestionable. I look at these two, and it's so obvious, their love. I want it."  
I drew my left hand away from her cheek and pulled it back through her hair, relishing in its silky texture. I was being greedy, and I couldn't stop my self. I knew right then I would regret this. I was so confused, and I was sure she was too.  
She turned towards my face, and her lips touched the side of my mouth. I felt her pulse go up. Her eyes darted to find mine, for direction. They found mine, but they seemed as bewildered as hers.

I'm not sure what happened next, inside me. But I'm pretty sure for both of us, our human sides took over. Our human instincts and emotions, greediness for warmth, touch and that distinct thick air coursing in your crushed lungs…

I kissed her.

Or maybe she kissed me.

It seemed like that was the right thing to do at the moment, but I caught my self before my human side could completely take over. I ripped my self away from her, taking in small, calm breaths. I felt stupid. I felt as vulnerable as a human. I sighed at my idiocy. Arden was gasping from air, and she was crying. Tears brimmed over her eyes and she had a frantic look on her face.  
I gathered my self together and stood behind Arden's couch, just skimming the fabric. Remus woke up first, and his blind eyes didn't focus in on anyone. Madison noticed his movement, and she got up, still holding his hand.  
"Oh, Arden? Are you okay?" Maddie asked hesitantly.  
Madison directly switched couches, and I saw the grief in her eyes when she had to let Remus's hand go.  
"Sh, it's okay," She comforted her.  
She put an arm around Arden, pulling her into her chest.  
"Come on, how about a hot shower? Let's go. I'll get you some clean clothes too."  
Madison shot me a glance, and I could see the question in her eyes. I spoke out loud, "She's part Cat Demon." Arden nodded through tears, almost agreeing with what I said. Madison led her off down the corridor, and I was left in the Drawing room with Remus.

"You leaving now?" He asked, not seeing me.  
I was sure he could hear me. "Yeah," I stopped. "Tell Madison for me, please?" I asked. I needed to clear my head. Fresh is what I needed. And not to mention, I was still starving.  
"Where are you going?" He continued, purely curious.  
"Hunting."  
"You should take me on a hunt some time," He said, almost jokingly.  
"Sure. If you're not afraid to get dirty…" Remus just laughed.  
"Sounds like loads of fun. I'll be sure to tell Maddie that you're going out. One more thing though."  
"What?"  
"She'll kill me if I don't get what time you're going to be back. She's always antsy about that part. Oh, and I'll need the location too."  
A wave of sadness and horror washed over me. The reason why she felt that way was because I had been gone for so long. "Tell her not to worry. I'll be back by eight, and I'll be Halloween Town. Also, ask her if she can leave some of that delicious casserole for me. Yum," I added. Remus chuckled.  
"Sure, sure. I'll tell her."

**Aw, I love these guys. So I know, confuzzling right? I'm confused too…and I'm guessing that's not a good thing, for the writer to be confused too? No, it can't be. So please review and tell me what you thought. **


	19. Dirge of Angels

"**What seemed once distant is now near,**

**What was once to come has been amended." – Charlotte Ruth Deatly **

**19: Dirge of Angels**

"Gabriel."

"Huh?" What?  
There's someone here, isn't there? Oh no. My cover will be blown. My monstrous actions…splayed throughout public. Madison! She'll be caught up in it too.  
Wait. Calm down. You can claim this is an accident, it wasn't _you. _  
"Yes? What do you want?" I asked firmly. The voice I was supposedly speaking to chuckled in a lighthearted way. It was a beautiful voice, it must have been female. That voice was crystal clear, and ultimately calming. I got to my feet, wiping the remains of my supper from my mouth with the back of my hand. Gritting my teeth, I peered into the familiar darkness before me. Without warning, light peeked through the darkness, and flushed out and around me. I shielded my self instinctively, ready to feel the fire lick at my skin…  
It never came.  
Instead the gentle light was cool, but warm at the same time. I dropped my arms, letting them fall back into place at either side of me. I waited.  
Next, white and yellow lilies popped up, growing from where I stood, and stretching out far beyond. Walls closed in around me, but they were far apart also, with aged wood and beams. Stained glass windows made their way into the picture, creating natural warm light that streamed in through them. This light did not harm me.  
The wetness that had been on my shirt disappeared and I glanced down at my chest. I jumped slightly, alarmed. My bloodied shirt was gone, and I was wearing a black long sleeved thermal shirt, gray pants, worn boots and shoulder pad armor. I didn't recognize any of this. I massaged my temples, attempting to think clearly.  
I had just been in Halloween Town, hunting, when…something happened. I don't know what, but there's a distinct blank point in my mind, once my stomach was full. Maybe I'm dreaming. Yes, that would explain it quite nicely. Or--  
"Gabriel? Are you listening to me?"  
The voice. She's back.  
I know that voice. Who is it? "Uh, yes?"  
She laughed. "Okay, well you're forgiven," She said sweetly.  
I pursed my lips, darting my eyes around the room in search for the girl. I looked behind me, but didn't see anything but my looming black wings. "So, where am I?" I asked, almost feeling stupid for not asking something of more value to my situation. She laughed softly again, but answered for me.

"Isn't it wonderful? Even The Angel of Darkness enjoys the sun and flowers, doesn't he?"  
"Of course. It's gorgeous in here," I replied genuinely. I could almost imagine her smiling at my response…why was that? "Charlotte?" She smiled again.

Then, I saw her.

"Right," She said with her consistent smile.  
I immediately found it hard not to be happy around her. She was so pleasant to be around. Though the wound bled inside me, she was trying to heal me through sight. I could feel her effort. I shook my head at her. "Charlotte, it's just deeper than that," I said, almost struck by the sudden thickness in my throat. I blinked away thoughts of Charlotte…deep cuts, scars. She nodded with a solemn note, approaching me. The light in her heart was in such a contrast with the darkness around me, I felt my throat constrict.  
Charlotte stopped in front of me, her eyes looking at everything but me. Then, she bent over and picked a flower. Unlike all the others, this one was red. She met my eyes, and smiled apologetically. I didn't understand.  
She drew her hand forward—towards me—and took my hand in her small fingers. I started, and tried to pull away.

Burning.  
Pain.  
Everywhere. The fire crawled from the roots of my hair to the ends of my fingertips and toes. I writhed underneath her grip, but it only seemed to spread the burning.  
It hurts.  
"Let me go!"  
"Gabriel, sh, calm down," She spoke gently.  
"Please, Charlotte, I don't want to hurt you!" I growled. "For your own good, let my hand go. I'll give your delicate fingers frost bite."  
"Oh," She said sadly. "Gabriel. You're hands are so warm."  
"Char!" I snarled.  
"Please Gabriel."  
"Please!" I cried. "I don't want to hurt you."

A ripple of warmth reverberated through me. My muscles tightened, and my voice disappeared and small fingers crawled up suddenly bare arms, leaving a trail of heated flesh behind. "Wha…" I tried to find my voice. My back let my upper half go, and I started to lean dramatically forward.  
"Whoa, Gabriel, I can't hold your weight," Charlotte informed.  
I tried to find the right muscles to control my spine, they were there somewhere. She placed one hand on my back, and I directed my senses to that point. There we go. I uncurled my spine out, and I wobbled straight. I couldn't see anything still, my eyelids refused to open in this warmth. What's happening to me? Ah! What's that horrid sound? Someone's screaming…more screaming but not like that first wail.

Who's screaming?

Me?  
Wait…yes. Yes I'm screaming.  
But there's some one else too.  
"Charlotte?" I croaked.  
"What's wrong sweetie?"  
"Someone's crying. It's not me," I said, my voice cracking. I was frantic. I still couldn't force my eyes open. Who was screaming? Were they hurt? Could I help them? Or would I only harm them. I wanted to help, but wasn't sure whether they'd want that. "Char, can I help them?" If Char didn't know something, she'd say the next best thing. She always did. She was beautiful.  
"Yes. Gabriel, you can help him," She comforted me.  
Her voice was strained, like she was under a lot of weight. Was that my weight? What was she doing to me? I felt so light and warm. My body was working out the knots and tears throughout, but I was getting stronger. I was so warm. I felt like my old self. My old Anti Angel self that is. No curse darkened my sight, or bloodied claws. All I wanted was to hold Charlotte. Hold her and never give her up. After all, she is mine. Hah, or I wish it to be so.  
"Hmm," I breathed. "What are you doing to me?" Her hands stopped moving, and stayed on my chest, she was done. She remained silent though. I pried my eyelids open. I automatically stared straight into her eyes. Gray swirls of crystal, glowing, meeting mine. Below those stunning orbs and past that nose was a smile. It seemed to strengthen the warmth in the surroundings. She leaned into me, laying her cheek against my chest. The top of her head only just barely cleared my shoulders, and she fit in nicely.  
"Tell me Gabriel," She said pleasurably. "Is it possible to bring someone back from the dead?"  
I laid my mouth on the top of her head, inhaling the wonderful scent of her hair. Grapefruit and Roses. "I was hoping you could tell me," I said, my voice slightly muffled in her black hair. Her laugh shook us both. I loved it.  
"I love you," She said in a sigh.  
"Whoa, don't say that as if you're leaving," I demanded urgently. I gripped the tops of her arms carefully, and pushed her forward, so that I could look at her beautiful face. She gave me another apologetic smile. It took all of me not to crash and burn right then and there. She _did _have to leave. Of course she did. This couldn't be real. And after all that effort, she still caught my panicked note.  
"Wait, please Gabriel understand," She pleaded. Her voice grew stronger. "Feel. Listen."  
She scooped up one of my hands that had been holding her arm—easily I might add, I was near clay in her hands—and pressed it to my chest. She put her hand over mine, but it could hardly cover all of it. It pulsated through me. Blood pumping through my dry veins and blue-ish colored returning to my wrists. I had a heart. It was beating. Blood wasn't in my mouth anymore, and I tasted sweetness, like fruit. "What did you do?" I asked, very awed.  
She smiled a Charlotte smile. I felt completely forgiven, and at the same time sure she knew what I'd done with Arden. But how does she even remember me? It doesn't make half as much sense as I thought it did a moment ago. And yet, she had an answer for me, just like she always did.  
"I did what I could."  
Then she kissed me. All doubt was cleaned away, and I found my heart, beating rigorously. I felt her heart, beating against mine. I stayed in control though—even though I felt like I would kill to let go—and she eventually found her self again. I broke it between us, wishing I didn't have to break it.  
She was breathing hard, and suddenly, this dream felt so much more real. Everything did. Could a kiss like that be a dream? Only a mere memory? No. That was new. This was very real. This couldn't be a memory. This was a new memory. My memory to keep. My memory to give away.

"How do I help him?" I asked at once. She nodded, turning all business straight away. I listened carefully.  
"I'll give you back to your world, and you must find him," She instructed. "Just remember, what seemed once distant is now near, and what was once to come has been amended."  
She stood on her toes and pecked me on the cheek. While she was still on her toes, she swung her arm up and tapped her palm on my forehead, and then with a wave of white and yellow lily petals, everything around me vanished.

I don't think I was expecting what I saw next. Then again, I don't know what I expected. It was all familiar environment, even in its current dim lighting. I recognized every crack, cushion, and drapery wrinkle. I'd spent so many hours in this room, with nothing to do but sit and wait for everyone else to awaken. I knew the Drawing room very well. But how had I gotten here?  
I looked down at my clothing. It was the same garments I wore in that cathedral building, where Charlotte…healed me. Healed what from me though? I had so many wounds and curses. I was missing one sleeve, and the seam was torn, so I guessed Charlotte removed that part. The rest remained, the strange shoulder pads, gray pants, black boots, and half of the long sleeved shirt. I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated because it didn't add up. It should fit in with my already uncanny lifestyle.  
And yet, in all my irritation, I noticed something different. Not in the room, but with my hand. I brought it back down in front of me, to see that I had no claws. Normal fingernails replaced what had been there. Shock rang through me, like a loud bell piercing the air. Or maybe that was my ragged breathing. I made a fist over where my heart should be, pausing, listening, feeling. There it was alright. I rhythmic pounding, blood pumping through my veins. No hunger for hearts burned at the back of my throat. No venom coursed through my mouth and stained my claws. My teeth were human-like, and my irises were blue, and the whites of my eyes were white again. I was back to being my old Anti Angel self. The curse was lifted. But how? Charlotte? Or was it something else that triggered it…

What did Char tell me again, to remember? Oh yeah.  
"What seemed once distant is now near, and what was once to come has been amended," I said aloud. I fluttered my wings, thinking. Something still seemed off about my self. I could feel it. I could _hear _it.  
I'm sure I got used to extreme sensitivity in hearing over the past few years. I didn't notice I still had it after this vivid transformation. I could hear everyone in the mansion. I savored the pleasant drumming of Klaus's tiny heartbeats. I heard Madison's blankets rustling, her pulse was average. Arden sounded like a cat sleeping, the slow even breathing, for some reason reminded me of feline. Then I directed my intense hearing towards Remus's quarters.  
I started, because his breathing was very irregular. He was gasping. I started to fear something bad had happened to him…but what? I waited for a while longer, listening for anything that might call my assistance. After all he might just be having a bad dream.  
I could feel his effort in the air, trying not to cry out. I could almost feel his pain. I knew that pain. It was very much familiar to me. I pushed off of the carpet, racing upstairs. My speed had lessened a barely noticeable bit, I kept sprinting at a fast pace. When I rounded the last corner, the breathing had only just gotten heavier, and his sobs grew from his chest and tried to escape. I admired him for the restraint he had, if only to comfort the others sleeping that there wasn't anything wrong he couldn't handle on his own. I opened his bedroom door quickly, but set it gingerly against the back wall, so not to make the noise.  
I knew though, making noise wasn't my biggest concern.  
Remus lay curled up in the crook by the window, shuddering violently, and letting breathes turn into hushed cries. Pain emanated from his form and I recognized it then. It all seemed to click just then. Surprisingly, my mind didn't miss a beat. I matched Charlotte's confusing words to this situation and almost let out a breath of relief. I _was _relieved. I felt bad for Remus—more than bad, I'd been in his place—but I was happy too, for my son.

Remus was the new Angel of Light. The Angel. The opposite of me. He was Light, and I was Dark.  
He was in pain, because he was transforming.  
I approached him, sure he would detect my presence, with his sharpened senses. His eyes flashed open, and he glared at me. My black wings moved, though it was done subconsciously, I was sure they were always moving, as if to keep the blood flowing. Remus's gaze rested on my eyes, and he stiffened, obviously not enjoying the audience. My venom was gone, but I knew the culprit to his transformation. Me. My venom had escaped when I slashed his eyes. It was like a double hit. It was always me who had to screw things up. Remus moaned loudly. I was sure it was getting too painful to keep from the others now. I stepped over to the door and closed it on us, locking it. Madison shouldn't have to see this. Remus yelled as I flipped the lock, almost as an acknowledgment to my action.  
"Gabe," He gasped out.  
I turned to face him, crouching down to inspect the damage so far.  
"Gabe, why is this happening—"he swallowed thickly"—to me?"  
I leaned around his front to look at his back. I nodded slowly, processing the break. His wings were out completely. He was finished, but he hadn't settled yet. I glanced at him, "It was meant to be." I said assuredly. I put a hand on his shoulder, sincerity washing over me. "You're okay. You're finished; just give it a little time to fall into place. Your spine needs to work things out right now." I got to my feet and went back to the door. "I'll go down and get you some juice. It really helps, believe me."  
While unlocking is bedroom door, I heard Madison's feet thumping against the floor. She was coming. I swung the door open and slid out, closing it carefully behind me. Madison came to a stumbling stop in front of me. One moment passed between us and I could feel her eyes scanning over me. No words aired, and she constricted her small arms around my waist. She knew I was back to normal.  
"Gabriel! You're—you're you again!" She exclaimed.  
A smile broke out across her face, and she let me go. Her eyes still clung to my blue orbs.  
"What's happened to Remus?" She asked rigidly.  
Her eyes hardened and a streak of panic wiped off the expression of relief. I put one hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing and massaging it.  
"He's okay. He's finished already…but you should wait till I clean up to see him," I said thinking of the massive amount of blood. I rolled some ideas around in my head to cover that blood up in Remus's room. I did have an extra rug in the attic, it was decent sized, I replace it for the bloodied one. Problem solved.  
"Clean up? Gabe, _please_ tell me what happened," She begged.  
I swallowed, "Well it was my fault really." I mashed my palm into my forehead as I spoke, not looking at her. "Long story short," I faced her again, ready to see those large hazel eyes expand. "Remus is the new Angel of Light."  
I listened to Remus's breathing behind the door, watching for a break, studying its rate. His breathing was normally paced, and he seemed to be coping well so far. I jumped in before Madison could strike up the right quantity of breath to speak again.  
"Maddie," I said. "Could you go downstairs and get Remus some juice while I clean up? Grape is always the best for situations as this."  
She nodded and dashed off down the hallway, passing a little toddler on the way. My face lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of him. Klaus stood a few yards down the hall from me, blinking out his sleepiness and staring at me with those wondering blue eyes. I felt happiness sweep through me as I realized our eyes matched again. Klaus started to walk towards me, the tiredness leaving his features as he made his way to me. I couldn't wait any longer. I closed up the distance and scooped him up, making him giggle as my wings shed a tuft of feathers.

"Hey Klaus," I noticed the glee that went through my voice. "How'd you sleep last night?"  
He grinned, showing three white teeth. I could hear Remus getting up in the other room. I noted the particular squish of the wet carpet under his feet, and the painful flap of his wings. Holding Klaus with one arm in a sitting position, I went back to Remus's door and slid inside. Remus was perched on the edge of his bed, breathing gingerly. His wings dazzled in the sunlight that streamed in through the blinds, and I stepped into that light, loving its warm feel. Klaus eyed the huge red patch in the corner, like it was a monster seeping in through the wall. Remus looked up at us. For a moment his gaze raked over me, and then it went down to Klaus, and then back, like he was piecing something together. Finally he spoke in a scratchy voice, "He does look like you."


	20. For the Reunion

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask. **

**20: For the Reunion **

Her laughter. I could hear it in every direction and in every point in time. It was so beautiful. It was like she was singing, to me… or at me. I chuckled to my self, and but still kept up my search. I was trying to find her. Where did that glorious laughter originate from? Where were those lungs that produced that air to make such a wonderful sound?  
"Are you laughing at _me?" _I asked, feeling ludicrous and incredulous simultaneously.  
From there her laughter grew, and I could imagine her bending over in effort for more air. I fiddled with my lower lip, sticking it out and pulling it back in and chewing on it.  
"Come on Char, what did I do this time?" I pressed, trying for an answer.  
When she spoke, my knees almost flew out from under me. I hadn't been ready for that voice, that melodic voice that sent shivers down my spine, making me feel so _warm. _  
"Gabe," She paused. "You're so funny."  
My knees buckled, and I was suddenly frozen in that position, frightened for the rest. I was in my bedroom, but something told me I was very alone… not counting her presence. It was all dark in my room, but her voice echoed, so I couldn't be sure she was here with me. And who said it was real? I really think these are just detailed dream figures. With minds of their own. Charlotte is supposed to be on Earth, forgetting everything and being normal. She is supposed to… move on. Get a—swallow—boyfriend and make a life. Was it some fairy messing with me? Was it an angel that healed me? Oh, I'm so confused.  
"That _was _one of the reasons I married you," She giggled.  
I sighed heavily, peering through the darkness in the room. I waited for her to continue explaining. Before she went on, I went over to the wall facing my bed, and leaned against it. Casually inclining against the wall, I gave her an agitated reply, like a huff. She laughed.  
"Okay, I apologize. Now I'll tell you what you want. _I _think you're so completely hilarious because of the way you handle things. There is not anything wrong with the way you do so, it's just… funny. The juice? Oh Gabe, that's one he hadn't told me," She jibed.  
"It does help," I defended my self.  
Charlotte laughed lightly again, "And I like what you did with the carpet too, that was a laugh."  
"How do you know all this stuff? Can you read my mind too?" I had to admit, that was a worrying thought. But her next chuckle reassured me otherwise.  
"No honey, I can't. Though with you, I wish I could. I would learn a lot. But throwing the rug into the neighbor's trash?" She stopped to giggle again, and I gritted my teeth in half anger, all the rest flat out happiness.

It felt amazing to talk to her comfortably. No weight was on my shoulders this time. I was incredibly liberated right now, from the curse, and other concerns that had clouded my vision. Everything seemed so perfect. Could anything tumble out of place? Were we in trouble because we were temporarily safe?  
Charlotte sensed my sudden agony. I was glad she couldn't read my mind, keeping things from her is what I needed to do. It was for her happiness and safety. If Charlotte wasn't able to smile, I wasn't able to do anything. Her smiles were like my fuel. They gave me a reason to push on. And when they ceased, I had to question things.  
"I can tell you're confused," Char pointed out.  
I clenched my fists and teeth at the same time. She knew about it. No question or answers needed. It was all a matter of working it out.  
"You bet," I replied, solemn. "I don't feel the need to explain. You know everything that's happened."  
"You know, you should really be getting some sleep. After all, it is your first night since I fixed you up. No curse, I bet you're tired," She coaxed.  
I didn't want to—nor was it possible—for me to sleep while thinking so much.  
"Charlotte Ruth Deatly," I spoke clearly. "I kissed her. And I'm so sorry. I have no feelings for her. I don't know what happened there. Maybe I was just needy. Maybe I needed touch or… love. But whatever the reason, I want you to know, that I'm sincerely sorry and—" She cut me off, sounding irritated.  
"Gabriel Lucifer Embick," She retorted. "I accept your apology. It means eons to have you reassure me that was nothing. I wasn't terribly worried, but thank you for telling me."  
I stiffened as I automatically felt her. Her soft hands were coasting up my arms, reaching up to wrap them selves around my neck. I took her head in my palm, and she leaned into it. She felt so _real, _how could it not be so?  
Our lips met, and the darkness appealed to me much then. Neither of us held back, and if my hearing wasn't so intense, it might have last longer… only at the expense of my family. The flashing red light helped too.

My left hand was curled around Charlotte's cranium, and I was attached to her at various places, but I did happen to see the blinking red light at my left wrist. I let Char go and brought the watch up to my eyes. Her warm shape disappeared, and a ghostly good bye left me alone. Charlotte was gone. To where, I wasn't sure. Worst part was, is that some one had arrived. No one good either.  
I did feel colder without Charlotte, and I gravely wished I could have said good bye, but I had to defend my home. I flung my bedroom door open and dashed down the hallway, bursting into the Drawing room when I ran out of hallway floor. I was absolutely sure Remus heard me. Madison might have detected my gentle foot steps also. When I reached the foyer, my visitor had already let them selves in. I heard Remus behind me, sneaking up to observe.  
The front door swung open, the hinges bellowing as they held the heavy swinging wood. Rain poured down outside and wet boots squeaked as they stalked inside. He was in _my_ house. Whoever this person was, they were on my territory now, and their life was in my hands. I carefully handled that responsibility, setting it aside as I weighed this intruder's appearence in my mind. I flicked on the chandelier lights, and the dark shadow kept to the door. The door settled against the back wall, and rain sprinkled the mat the unwelcome visitor stood on. I made my self stand erect, my wings flapping impatiently behind me.  
He broke the ice.  
"Man, I didn't think I'd ever be coming back here," He said in a familiar voice.  
My shoulders fell lax. With a sigh of relief, I stepped forward and greeted him. A slight smirk found its way onto my mouth, and Riku mirrored it with caution I couldn't name. He took my hand I had offered and shook it a bit, but I pulled him into a half hug before he could let go. When I set him free again he chuckled.  
"Hey, I'm not here for a long visit, so I might as well tell you now," He muttered.  
"Okay," I folded my arms. "Shoot."

Riku cleared his throat, and with a sharp breath, he turned and closed the door he had left open. The sound of the rain was immediately closed off, and the footsteps I had already detected were more easily heard. Riku circled again to see our new spectators. Madison's eyes didn't stray on Riku's emotionless expression; they flew straight to me, which I guessed was for some kind of clarification. I smiled lightly—as a sign of reassurance—and nodded.  
"Go on Riku," I said in a hushed tone. "Just try to keep it down. Klaus is sleeping."  
Riku's brow crinkled in perplexity, but he shrugged instead of pressing the matter.  
"Well Cid sent me here," He spoke gruffly. "To get someone you had in possession. I'm not talking about the Prince, or even the fact he's the Angel of Light—".  
I broke him off with a bewildered look.  
"Everyone knows about that, by the way. It's sort of something Lord Averira knows about whenever it happens. He's not happy about it either, I'd be careful if I were you guys. Anyway. You see, Cid's found out that you recently collected another piece to the puzzle, and he needs her. I don't know how you come across all these important people, Gabe, but man, you are like _the_ most wanted ma—I mean Angel—on the World Map. I'd be cautious…"  
I bit my lip. I wasn't worried about my self, but the ones surrounding me. Madison, and Klaus, what about Remus and Arden? Were they all in urgent danger? Was it my fault? My blond hair fell in my eyes. Without thinking about it, I habitually brushed it back, and went on staring at the floor in deep thought.  
"I came here for…" He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and read from it. "Arden Rebecca Kozloff. She's a cat demon? Ring any bells Gabe?"  
I nodded firmly.  
I didn't tear my eyes from the wood ingrain below me when I called, "Arden."  
My voice didn't carry very far, but I knew her perceptive cat ears would catch her name unmistakably. Sweeping past Madison and Remus, Arden made her way towards me, stopping inches from where I stood. Her height was about to my elbow if I let my arms hang limp, and those golden eyes set them selves upon my face as if I was her owner. I gave her my gaze and placed one careful palm on her tiny shoulder. She glanced down at that hand, and then redirected her eyes back to my face. She did not look over at Riku.

I didn't enlighten her straight away. I looked at her, but spoke to Riku.  
"What's so special about her?" I asked.  
The white haired man didn't respond at first. I suppose he was deciding who I was asking, him or my self. When he did speak, his voice shook almost imperceptibly.  
"According to Highwind, she was in league with Cole…but harmless. Besides that fact, Cid needs her for information. It appears Cole was also hand in hand with a suspicious character, who calls him self "Scratch". Scratch is causing mishap in Disney Castle. Cid's worried. He sent me to collect Arden for information that might just save that entire world," He said clearly.  
Arden was quiet and slowly scooting into my side, with one hand resting on my side. My cold stare fixed on Riku, but I didn't feel mad, just exasperated with my self. I should have known about this and asked her sooner. Madison approached me, coming to stand on the side of me that wasn't already occupied. My body eased when I realized she had a few words to say. I was struck speechless for the time being.  
"Do you know what happened between her and Cole?" She asked in a polite tone.  
Riku's brow meshed together, and shook his head. Madison paused, and inhaled once. Her hazel eyes flickered over to me then set on the floor. I had a fair guess what she was pondering on. What about Makurayami? Where does that witch come in?  
"I suppose you don't know much about what Scratch was up to either?" Madison tried.  
Riku nodded, "He was and is spreading dirt through the Castle community. People believe the lies. Its mayhem over there, Cid's trying to help under the nose of Scratch. No one knows who to trust anymore. People are going insane from lack of faith in their family and friends. Worst of all, the King him self has fallen into some traps he doesn't know about. Nor does he know how to fix it."  
I let Arden's shoulder go. She clung to my hip. "Riku, this will be the only thing I demand of you. Bring me to Cid."

(Twenty minutes later.)

"Daddy…" A gentle voice whispered.  
A tired two year old lay against my chest. He was groggy, but thanks to the freezing cold AC Riku was blasting through the vents he becoming more awake. I wrapped him inside my jacket, hoping to keep him warm. I patted his back softly, which felt to me like apologizing to him wordlessly for waking him at this ungodly hour. We were driving in Riku's Mazda, quieting buzzing through the sleeping streets of Twilight Town.  
"Please explain this to me once more. Why did I need to take my son along?" I asked.  
I _was _tired, and Klaus had already fallen into a light doze inside my 'warmer than the rest of the car' coat. I wouldn't have been entirely shocked if my tone was sounding aggravated. Unalarmed I was, because I _did_ feel quite goaded at the moment. My sight wandered out onto the asphalt speeding below us, it was dark and every few seconds another sign or reflector flew by.  
Riku sighed as he turned onto the near vacant highway, heading out to our destination. Our objective was to arrive at Radiant Garden, where Cid was stationed. Madison and I both had refused to take Klaus to Disney Castle, and that was for reasons unknown to Riku of course. But in the end, I was able to convince Madison to stay home with Remus, in case anything happened. Arden was in the back seat of the Mazda, seated quietly, shaking as her eyes darted back and forth. I figured the cold AC was getting to her.  
"Kairi. She wants to see him again," Riku said roughly.  
My eyes darted to Riku's face. The illumination from the dash was limiting me to only see parts of his face. Something about that chiseled stone expression made me tuck Klaus head under my hand. Arden's glowing cat eyes whizzed over to stare at my hand, and I could almost imagine her assumptions and calculations processing in her mind. Did she see the uncertainty in my face? Would she take that as a warning to help her self?

I hoped she would.

Something in my brain told me this couldn't be Riku. Or maybe it was him, but he'd changed. Whichever is was, this didn't smell right, and I was worried for Klaus and Arden. I was worried for my friends, Sora and Kairi and Riku. I was sure the Organization could take care of them selves, but Madison and Remus? I'd never seen their fighting skills, and neither of them had a watch like mine. That was right, I had my watch! I could use that in case Maddie and Remus got in trouble at the house. I had no dark powers as an Anti Angel, but I did have my weapon, the Mace. But my Mace was useless if anything happened inside the car. I wouldn't risk hurting Klaus or Arden.  
As my mind went through the drills, Riku took a small turn that registered strangely, my mind did a rewind. Coal Street? Where are we? I didn't recognize this road, or the buildings surrounding it. I knew we were in Radiant Garden, I saw us enter.  
Suddenly, I didn't care if Riku was evil and watching me, I turned in my seat to look at Arden. My answer was carved all over her face. We weren't alone in the car. I shielded Klaus's face away from the gore in the back seat. My heart thudded off course in my chest. Arden was torn apart in the back seat. I couldn't believe the familiar scent of blood hadn't gotten to my nostrils. Oh no, the AC! It blew all of the gruesome scent out the back windows. I glanced over at Riku. He was already glaring at me while driving; a grin so wicked plastered across his face. Anticipated dread flooded my mentality. This obviously wasn't Riku.  
I pulled the cord holding my wings in. They burst out from behind me. I was in a small car, with two killers, and my son.

Feathers shot in every direction. The car wavered from the street. The thing playing Riku couldn't see the road. I reached for the car door. My fingers brushed along the ridge next to the plated glass window, the locks were down. Unsuccessful in trying to get the locks up, I tucked the frightened child beneath my arm and used the other to aim at the window. I pulled back and hit the window with my elbow. Pain shot through my bone, but the glass was cracked. The Riku was grabbing at my arm. He was after Klaus.  
My mind was rushing around for answers and ideas. I pulled Klaus out of Riku's reach and hurriedly positioned him in my jacket and back under my arm again. I cracked at the window again. The car was still moving. Someone was stabbing at my left wing—the one that I had stretched out into the backseat. I figured that would be Arden's murderer. My wings were much too large to be in such a small space.

The window gave way.

The fabric of my coat kept the glass from spilling onto Klaus, but glass littered my lap and jutted out of my skin in some places. Riku had some sort of weapon now, and the arm covering Klaus was taking the damage. I hurt all over. My elbow was filled with glass shards, and my other arm—protecting Klaus—was burning and bleeding and _pain_ everywhere. My wings were cramped up behind me, in the back seat with a man who had a weapon, and agony was like liquid dripping into my system. I frantically flapped both wings, trying to get myself free of the madman in the back. I shook him off. Klaus was much too horrified to cry or scream. I was too busy thinking about my next move to me shrieking out all my anguish.

I was focused on keeping my child safe, at the cost of my own life.

At some point, I realized Riku nor the murderer in the back had gotten to my torso, I was too far away. I remembered my wing harness. I slid Klaus into that harness and tied him up in it with all the gentleness I could muster while fighting the others off. His big blue eyes copied my own and a pleading way. I felt so helpless. Taking the left over strap, I knotted it around my neck, and then around my chest. Klaus was dangling somewhere in that area when I pierced the skin of my palms seizing the sharp edges of the broken window. We were going fast, I'd guess about sixty to seventy miles per hour. It surprised me, in the state that the Riku was in, had not speeded up, due to my escape plans. But then again, I always speak too soon. I heard the gas pedal clearly, through all the chaos, as it hit the floor of the car. I swung my legs out of the car before me, and shook free my wings to carry my self the rest of the way out. I was thoroughly cut up, but that wasn't stopping my wings from beating the faces of sadistic men. The car hit something and it let me free, ripping my body from the vehicle as it crashed into a brick building. My sliced up arms flew to Klaus's form, attempting to give him protection even if all else went wrong.  
My wings beat the air, I was trying to hit the right current of wind to give us enough cushion for a mildly safe landing.

Then we hit, and I rolled onto my back as a last plea to save Klaus from the hard landing. My arms were curled around him and my back took the force from the road. Through my spine the pain went, jolting up through the nerves like electricity. Cheek met asphalt, and my face started burning and bleeding. It took a little while for my body to stop completely, and when it did, the real pain came.  
I _had _to ignore it. Klaus was still in danger. Sadistic one and Sadistic two were still capable of coming after us. I groped for a firm grip on the ground. Finally I was able to get onto my hands and feet. I heard their footfall. They weren't far behind.  
Every inch of my body cried out in the torture in was receiving. I shakily got to my feet, and ran.

That, was the first time, I didn't "run for _my_ life", I ran for Klaus's.

I didn't really see the point in living if I couldn't keep him alive. Who'd I'd be then? A murderer and a widower, I don't like that name any more than I love Cole. I am Stranger, and I belong to Xero and Gabriel, but never in any eternity, do I ever want to be called murderer. Murder is a senseless act. Murder is an act that is done for your self and none other.  
I beat the wind with those God-given wings like it was my lifeline and it was. Klaus's lifeline. I shoved off the concrete as I ran and my wings caught the air, flying. I flew fast, faster and faster to get away from them.  
Plans whooshed through my brain, and I had something of an idea that I'd never tried. I was weak from lack of sleep and the torment that ruled me. I wanted to sleep and to be safe for even just a moment. The safety that had been only an hour earlier gripped me, and I yearned for that.  
My eyes flitted over to my left wrist, which was chewed up from the dagger the Riku had held. The watch that was buckled to my wrist was calm, and seemed that was house was too. The Mansion appeared below me, and I sighed in relief. A few bedroom lights were on, and I could even see Madison through one of them, sitting worriedly in an armchair, head in her hands. My knees stiffened when I touched the ground, but I ran anyway. I was untying Klaus from the makeshift baby harness when the front door swung open. The creak of the old hinges and the sweet sound of Madison's heart beating made it's way into my befuddled brain, a then a appalled gasp. Memories brought me back to when that sharp intake of air was from my appearance, and my legs jerked backward, ready to run away. But then I dared to look up at her, and she was coming towards me. The strap that had saved Klaus's life fell to the ground, and I held him close. Klaus was still quiet. I was so concerned about that part. Would he cry? Would he just be in shock and never get over it?

My knees gave way at the worst moment. I kept it together for as long as I could handle it. Madison saw my carved arms and wings and face. I noticed that I didn't have a shirt anymore. The fall onto the road must have torn it from me. My back bled, my face bled, my hands and arms and wings bled. I wasn't going to complain outwardly how I felt, but inwardly, I was going to write "emo" poems about it. I laughed unsteadily at that thought.  
Maddie stepped up to me, at perfect height to my forehead as I knelt on the stone pathway. Remus stood in the doorway, silent through the spectacle. Tears that welled over seeped into the deep cuts in my face; the salt water singed the raw flesh. Klaus was scraped up, but uninjured. I thanked God for that.  
Madison had subtle drips leaking from her eyes. I got to my feet, painfully wiping those tears away with a bruised hand.  
"We've got to move," I said firmly.  
Madison nodded and dashed back into the house, Remus stayed behind and waited for me at the door. When I reached it, carrying the two year old gently in my bloody arms, he inhaled through his nose and asked me.  
"Where are we going?"  
I smirked at that question and one of his eye brows went up above his lifeless eyes.  
"You'll see," I replied.

Madison seemed to materialize back into the foyer just then. She was holding three backpacks that looked only half way filled each. I knew she'd start apologizing for their lightweight in a second.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have enough time to pack a lot," She said in an out of breath tone.  
I shook my head, "Don't worry about it. I can get us plenty where we're going."  
Remus turning his head towards me, but those eyes didn't focus. He was thinking hard, by that look on his face.  
"Where are you taking us?" He inquired, genuinely curious.  
"Out of this world," I grinned.  
Madison's brow wrinkled a bit, but her quick mind sorted through all the possibilities. I believe I had spoken to her about my theory once before. Both her eye brows shot up toward her hairline.  
"You're not thinking of—" She started.  
"Yeah. I am thinking of that."  
I was hurting and bleeding and I had a confused child in my hands, but I had a plan. I just hoped I wasn't going insane from everything that was happening to me.

**Haha, wait till you see where they're going! I can't wait. This story is about to get a whole lot more interesting, and those who are still reading it are in a treat. THIS IS SO EXCITING.**


	21. Dimension Unknown

**This one is for Gabriel. From his POV of course. **

_Curl Up And Die, **Relient K**_

_I don't like the steps I took to get to look into your deepest feelings. And I don't like the place I'm in headspace within the hardwood and the ceiling._

_Cause if I'm restless then why do I, I want nothing but to rest my soul. And I don't get this and I know why, you see sometimes things are just beyond control._

_But I don't mind. But I'm not surprised to find that you do. I'm not surprised to find that you do. I know you do. And I feel fine, but I know the same does not apply to you. I know the same does not apply to you. So I guess that I'll curl up and die too._

_Clinging to the remnants of perfection like most do after they break it. Not knowing which direction's the correct one, do I discard or remake it. Cause if I don't know then I don't know, but I may know someone who knows me more than I. And if I somehow could rest this soul, maybe control could find its way back to my life._

_Well I don't mind. But I'm not surprised to find that you do. You see I know that I have done all this to you, to you. And I feel fine. But I know the same does not apply to you. Yeah I know the same does not apply to you. So I guess that I'll curl up and die too.  
Yeah I'll curl up with you, until I die with you  
Yeah I'll curl up with you, until I die with you  
Yeah I'll curl up with you, until I die with you_

_Yeah I'll curl up wit you my baby and my darling…  
Yeah I'll curl up with you, until I die with you._

**21: Dimension Unknown. **

I don't think anywhere in Royal Angel history the Angel of Light and the Angel of Darkness ever walked together, let alone talked without snarling. It just made me laugh thinking about it, walking side by side with Remus, humming _Ebony and Ivory _under my breath.  
It was a glorious day in Orlando Florida, and I tried not to think of the glowering evil on our tracks. My parents owned a vacation home here, and I happened to know where the key was, that was a major blessing.  
"Ow! Oh my word, Madison, that hurts!"  
Klaus laughed a clapped as Remus entertained him with an automatic bubble blowing gun, my pain filled yelps must not have bothered him. I was so happy that he was okay. After a good nights rest, Klaus started smiling again, and I could take a deep breath of air.  
"Hold still!" Madison retorted, but her annoyance was lost in her own chuckles. "You're so funny," She commented.  
I sighed gently. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought that… Charlotte. Currently, we were relaxing on the veranda of the beautiful summer home, soaking up the splendid Florida sun. Well, at least the others were. Madison was busy picking glass shards from my elbow, and I, well I was experiencing the other half of that activity. Pain.  
Unfortunately, I had been forced to go to the hospital to get the rest bandaged up. Madison had been right about that part. The doctor said he'd never seen anything like this were the patient survived. I had to stop my self from laughing at that. My left arm was sliced up pretty good from the Riku's incessant stabbing, and my right elbow had the glass, my back was scraped and cut, and my cheek had a bad brush burn. Thankfully, neither of my legs were that bad, or my torso. My hands got a lot of glass though.  
I had been concerned about humans seeing us walking, with huge wings adhered to our backs, but that was taken care of. Luckily, the spiky haired wonder of a girl had brought us all wing harnesses. There was no way all three of us could be seen with large wings. Klaus was the only normal one.

"Explain to me again, how did we get here? I've never seen a world exactly like this," Remus asked, putting the bubble gun down on the table next to Klaus's booster chair.  
Klaus's eyes wandered over to the gun, and for a half a second it looked like he might cry. I snickered at the boy's expression.  
I looked up at Remus from where I sat, Madison continuing her surgery on my elbow.  
"Well it's sort of hard to explain, considering I had close to no idea what I was doing my self. But I'm glad I did it. If only we could get to Indiana…" I chewed on that thought.  
"But _how_ did you do it?" Remus pressed.  
"I broke through the walls, Remy. Not hard, just get a lot of boost, and if you have the weight of the ship and its height and consistency right… then you have it. You felt the break. It felt like an airplane landing. It was pretty unstable and bumpy. I'm just wondering how we're going to get back. Would it matter… if we had to stay? Guys?"  
For a moment they thought, and Madison put down her tweezers. Madison smiled softly.  
"As long as I have you three," She said, looking around all of us, I, Klaus and the resting her gaze on Remus. "I'll go wherever I'm needed."  
I grinned back. Madison was just so easy to be happy around. Remus nodded in agreement with her statement.  
"I'm going wherever she goes," He answered with a smirk.  
Madison almost blushed. I peered around both of them to look at Klaus.  
"What about you buddy?" I asked, smiling wide.  
Klaus laughed and batted his tray.  
"Okay. Vote is in. We go where we go, and stay where we must."

--

**Scratch.**

"You're inquiring as to how they got _away_?" I asked incredulously.  
Her porcelain brow cracked, and brown hair escaped from the tight bob on the top of her head. I stood my ground, glaring right back into her cold, purple eyes. Violet circles rimmed those eyes, and I made note of them. She was restless of late. Her dark gaze topped my own, and I stepped back.  
"I am," She said sternly.  
"I'm telling you," I said in an agitated voice. "They disappeared. Poof, gone. It's almost like they crashed against the walls of existence and blew into billions on pieces. Nothing left."  
I was being snotty because the floor couldn't come out from underneath of me, so to speak. She couldn't afford to lose me in her position. She was on the inside. I was the one who did everything. Rubbing my head, I found a black feather in my hair and pulled it out. That cat demon I killed the other night, her blood still wouldn't come off my boots, and my car was rank with it.  
"Well, Scratch, you'd better find some way to go after them. I know they are not dead. You find a way, or you're done. Deal's off," She threatened.  
"What did you just say?" I flipped back. "You are nowhere without me. You wouldn't dare in fear of your plan blowing up like grenade. I'll pull that pin out," I defied.  
Those glass lips she had had a slight quiver, and I knew I'd won. I relaxed my stance and grinned widely.  
"As for their disappearance, I'll talk to Xemnas, I'm sure one of those convenient portals could get us there. Or wherever they happen to be," I compromised.  
Makurayami's face lit up, and I smirked.  
"I'll take care of it ya old bat. Ha-ha, I'm so funny," I laughed. "With your place at Lord Averira's side, and that deal you made with him, we can knock both of the nuisances off. Besides, you know our deal helps both of us. And you're the only one who's able to commence it. Don't tell me you wouldn't do it even if I wasn't here to trigger this plan."  
She did think on that one for a while. Then she chuckled.

"You're right. The girl's death would be on my agenda with or without you. Madison Youngblood is a thorn in my side. She must be delivered her justice that has been waiting."

--

**Orlando, Florida. **

"Ah, that hurt…" I grumbled rubbing the bandage that covered my deep elbow cut.  
Madison held a porcelain saucer with the glass shards in it. She looked shocked, as she stared at the bloody pieces of glass.  
"Wow, you had a lot in there," She exclaimed, almost laughing because it was so utterly amazing.  
I stepped over to the refrigerator, feeling hunger rumble through my stomach. I glanced over the kitchen, past the island and eyeing a cabinet across from me.  
The afternoon sun leaked in through the window above the sink, and colors splashed together everywhere in the decorative kitchen—compliments of my mom. I saw mostly blues and greens, as she thought they were very tropical, but that always followed with reds and purples and yellows. It was a spacious culinary room, all of its windows faced the blue ocean, and it had a glassed in porch on the side.  
I wondered where my parents were right now. I was what? Twenty-three now? The curse had slowed down my aging process for about two years. Charlotte would be twenty-one already.  
I wanted so badly to fly out to her.  
Would she remember me? Did I have the money to afford four one way trips to Indiana? Well maybe, but I'm still thinking about food and rental costs. I should stay here. For the time being. When things calmed down, I could get a job and maybe Remus could too…  
My thoughts flew in every direction, but their flight crashed as someone broke into my silent conversation with my self. I'm not sure how long she had been saying my name, but she was getting angry, and Madison hardly ever got irritated.  
"Gabriel Embick!" She shrieked in a hushed tone. "There is some one at the door! Get your harness and answer it!"  
I quickly ran to fulfill her order. Remus was rushing upstairs, and Madison fled into another room with Klaus. When they were completely gone, I looked around the room, pulled the harness on. It was spotless. Madison was a miracle worker, and no evidence whatsoever of our stay here.

I pulled a red t-shirt on and walked hastily to the front door, muttering: "One minute, I'm coming."  
The visitor must have heard me mumbling because the relentless doorbell ringing discontinued, and I rubbed the last of it's ringing out of my ears.  
"Yep?" I asked, pulling the door open.  
I held the front door half open and leaned out to avoid showing whoever this was the rest of the house. But when my gaze rested on the pair in front of me, my heart froze mid-beat. Prayers began streaming through my mind like a song, rolling through all of the notes.  
I was staring at my parents on the stoop.  
I was praying that they wouldn't recognize me, if all else fails, please don't recognize me! Let my mother not know the blue eyed boy she gave birth to. Or my father the son he wanted to become a doctor, just like his daddy.  
I felt my self suddenly working to look like a drunken slacker, who had broke into their summer home and was too stoned to realize that answering the door was a _bad_ idea.

I am so sorry to say that did not work.

To set it off, my mother gasped. My father started speaking anyway.  
"Get out of my house, scum," He growled.  
I tried to act stupid and disrespectful. I know Charlotte always told me I was the worst actor, I tried my best.  
"Wow, I'm _so _scared. It's a doctor with a flat ride. I'm going to jump into the ocean from fright," I said dryly.  
I noticed my tone was off, and I didn't have any emotion in it. I was fried.  
Their faces read "unbelievable" all over the place. My head dunked forward in defeat. My mother yelped.  
"Edmund, that's my son!" She cried, grabbing his arm.  
I moaned, turning around to go back inside the house. I left the door open. They didn't hesitate to come in. After all, it was their house. Maybe they weren't as scared of trespassers as they had always seemed to be.  
"I'm telling you Edmund, that's my baby," She tugged at his arm again.  
"Julie, he's been gone for years, and we've sent out enough reports and letters to make me go insane. Gabriel was a smart kid, he wouldn't get into alcohol and drugs," Edmund told her.  
Light footsteps patted down the stairs, and my neck snapped up to see Madison striding into the room. She was empty-handed, no Klaus, but it killed me not to know her plan.

"You're right," She said gently. "He wouldn't do something like that."  
Suddenly her voice sounded angelic, but I couldn't figure out why. What was she doing? Trying to get me dragged back to—Indiana!  
I shot her a look that my parents probably saw. She read it and shot me one back. Our exchange was one that of Charlotte's safety. Madison thought that Charlotte would be in danger anyway, all the better to be near her when that happened.  
She was right again.  
"Who are you?" My dad demanded, looking around her for more of the party.  
"I'm Madison Youngblood, a friend of your son's," She spoke politely, holding out a welcoming hand.  
My dad actually shook it.  
"Youngblood. Interesting last name, it's old and strong," He father commented.  
"Thank you," She replied, unsure of how to reply.  
"Is there anyone else in this building besides you two?" He asked.  
I nodded, and called out: "Remus, come on, bring my Klaus down here."  
My mother carefully stepped up to me and looked into my eyes.

"Gabriel? Is that really you?"  
I sighed, and put a hand on her small shoulder. "It's been what, six years?"  
My mother attacked me with a hug—which was around my waist, because I was so tall now—and I looked to Madison, who was smiling pleasantly. My father looked from me to Madison and then asked me him self.  
"Really? After all this time…"  
My mother let go and looked up at me expectantly, "Surely, you're going to be flying home with us?"  
Madison's face lit up, and mine glowed from the thought of being that humanly close to Charlotte's location. The plan was good, but one thing sort of clogged up my passageways. Remus grinned politely at my parents, walking into the room with my son in his arms. Before my mother could get distracted by the toddler only feet from her, I cut in.  
"What are you guys doing in Florida?" I asked, curious.  
I had a lurking thought in the back of my head that these could be like planted clones or imposters. I had no clue; I hadn't seen them in six or seven years after all. My mother laughed in a very normal way, patting Edmund on the shoulder like she always did when something cracked her up.  
"Oh honey, we were down here for the annual Physicians conference, don't you remember we always went to them? Every year in August, remember, in Jacksonville? We just thought that we'd come down here and check the house and make sure everything's A okay. And then we find you! Oh it's a miracle! God has blessed us again, Edmund, with the return of our beloved son. You'll be sure to return with us, won't you? Charlotte's been asking about you lately," She added with a suggestive smile.  
My sanity topped off, and I felt like fifteen again as I unbelievably answered, "Really?"  
Mother chuckled heartily, enjoying her self, not noticing the blue-eyed baby to her right. "Yes of course dear, she's been near frantic. You see, she's had an episode of amnesia this past summer, I'm so sorry to hear about it. She's forgotten everything about you dear, so she's just been asking everyone in the church—and everyone who knew him for that matter—about you. She'll be really excited to see you again."

Oh my goodness.

Charlotte.

Excited to see _me. _My Charlotte. My baby, my darling, my wife.

It was at that moment, that mother saw Klaus.  
"Oh!" She yelped.  
But much to my dismay, she didn't move from her spot. Her feet planted into the hardwood floor and looked from me to Klaus and back. Klaus's blue eyes matched mine, and our faces mirrored each other, my expression was shocked, and Klaus's was curious. No matter our stare, he resembled me; there was no explanation or excuse to hide that. Charlotte's face was in the boy though, and her same black hair grew from his scalp. Edmund gave me a stern look and nodded.  
"You'll have to fill us in on what happened while you were away, son," He said firmly.  
My mother did not pay attention to dad, she went on in alarm, "'My Klaus'?" She repeated, her voice rising higher. "Gabriel, is this our grandchild?"  
Julie then threw a look Madison's way, and I stepped up to my parents.  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down there," I cautioned, gesturing with my hands for emphasis. "For one, she is not the mother," I said, receiving gasps from my audience. I offered Madison an apologetic glance, hoping she'd forgive me for putting her on the spot like that. "And that little smidgen of information is irrelevant at that moment. Two, yes, of course it is my son. Congrats, you're grandparents. Three," I went on, rolling my eyes slightly at the looks my parents exchanged. "Yes we will go to Indiana with you, but let me explain a tad to you first."

The sun was low in the sky by the time my half-truth story was complete. Of course, with the way I told it, it normally would have only taken about twenty minutes or so, but midway there was a lot of questions and Julie was playing with Klaus.  
Finally, with the story all out on the table, I set down my cup of coffee and sat back. Madison gave me my son, and I held him with one hand on my lap, tapping my foot so he was preoccupied with the bouncing motion.  
Madison spoke with my parents as I glanced out the window at the majestic sunset, setting on the water. I could imagine the fire going out as if the great expanse of water had extinguished it. Then my gaze came out of the short daydream and placed me in the spacious living room where my family of sorts was seated, speaking almost comfortably.  
"So," I sighed. "To finish up the introduction, Mom Dad, this is Remus Averira, Madison Youngblood, Klaus Embick, and I, I am Gabriel Embick."  
My mother smiled and made motion to take Klaus from me. I picked the boy up and held him out of her reach.  
"One moment mother," I said calmly. "We have to discuss travel plans, don't we?" Klaus giggled as I swung him in the air above my head, diving around Julie's grasp. Edmund spoke, and she sat down, giving me a disapproving look. I shrugged her way, feeling like a little boy trying to prove that she couldn't play with my toys.  
"Gabriel is right, sweetie," He told mom pointedly. "We can take care of all your airfare, no problem. Klaus shouldn't cost much of anything either. How about you just meet us at out hotel tomorrow? We'll fly out then. Come on Julie, you'll see him tomorrow."  
I was anxious to get them out of the house so I could speak to the others, so I encouraged their departure and said few words to them about the tickets before gesturing them out the front doors. I waited until their red Civic was speeding on down the road to turn to the others.  
Remus was standing by the kitchen counter, a cookie in his mouth, and Madison was with Klaus on the couch. They both looked at me, and Remus went over and sat down on the couch next to Madison. I sighed heavily, leaning against the back of the front door, and then I slid down to the floor. I ran a hand through my hair, and then rested my bandaged elbow on my knee.

I exhaled slowly, "That's a lot to take in."  
I didn't look up when small poundings of feet came closer to me. But then I noticed something in their sound pattern. It couldn't be Madison, because these were lighter and off balance. My neck snapped up. Klaus was walkingtowards me. My boy smiled widely at me, it was like a beacon of light through the dimness of the evening. His arms were stretched out towards me, expecting me to take him in. I did, but I got to my feet first, and then snatched him up and swung him around. He giggled uncontrollably.  
So far, everything was perfect.  
I held Klaus with one arm up against my chest and he twisted around to look at Remus and Madison as we entered the living room once more. Both of them were smirking in a proud way, having had a hand in teaching my son to walk. I plopped down in an armchair across from the twosome and placed Klaus on my lap. They could see what was coming next, I'm sure it was written all over my face.  
"Guys, we're leaving to their hotel at seven, okay? Then we'll get on the plane and so forth, but, if we are split up at any point in time, do not think of it as coincidence. Nothing is coincidence when you're being chased. And I'd rather my parents didn't get harmed in it all, oblivious is what I'm going for this time," I said sternly.  
Remus nodded with the same amount of seriousness. Madison was trying to keep the mood light, and she smiled gently.  
"Don't worry about it Gabe, we'll get this right. Now do you want Klaus with you, or with me?" She asked.  
I thought that one through for a moment. When I was in the Mazda with the murderers they seemed to be after Klaus…but could that have been to hurt me? Why would they want a mere child?  
I swallowed hard, "You'll have to take him. But please, take care."  
"Don't worry Gabe. I'll keep Klaus and me safe."

--

**Scratch.**

I stepped out of my new Porsche—courtesy of Makurayami to replace my Mazda—and into the dark streets of my favorite world, the one that never was. A hissing sound came from behind me and I twisted around and kicked at it. The hissing Shadow went flying, hitting a wall by a old crashed truck. I laughed hard at that, bending over from the hilarity.  
"Are you coming or not?" called the icy voice, who belonged to my receiver.  
The voice made me straighten up. It was so sinister, so much colder than Makurayami's. I shivered and followed silently. This evil man had come to greet me and take me to Xemnas. I was just relishing in the warmness of his greeting. I made sarcastic chuckles in my mind, rolling my eyes at the 'warmness' of this receiving.  
We walked in a straight line for a while, never taking any turns or even drifting over to the side. Soon we came to the edge of the road where a narrow, translucent blue bridge led the way to the gigantic white castle that loomed over us. The graying blond put one foot onto the bridge and said something under his breath, and then a dark portal appeared before us.  
"We'll portal from here," He snarled coldly.  
I got the picture, he was either obviously not happy to see me here or he just hated me period. I don't think I ever remembered Number Four being so icy. He gestured for me to go first, but he gave _me _a hard glare as I stepped up to it. That look said: "I hate you so much. You ruined my life, and then crushed it under your putrid foot."  
Yeah he hated me.  
I practically found my self jumping into that portal then, just to get away from the heartless Nobody.  
After a gut wrenching travel through darkness, my feet found solid ground again, and I came face to face with two heavy wooden doors. These were the doors to the Superior's office. My nose was just skimming the surface of their ingrain and I had a weighty feeling in my stomach Vexen had dumped me _right _here in attempt to break my nose.  
"Come in," called Xemnas in his deep note.  
I cautiously turned the knob of the door at the right and slid into the diffuse lighting of his office. Xemnas had a low chuckle, and he used it as I entered, it was a very dark and it nearly shook the pride out of my step. The last of my trembles rippled all of the way down to my feet.  
"So how to you propose to carry this out?" He asked, sounding almost interested.  
"Huh?" I felt stupid, all of this effort to make me feel like a low worm had distracted me.  
"You have come in inquiry as how to get to Earth, have you not?"  
Good he didn't sound angry yet, I just had to apologize and move on.  
"Yes, sorry sir. I have," I said.  
Number One sighed, "What are you after on the other side?"  
"You would know him better than I Superior," I said. "To you, his name would be Xero. After all, you did give him that name."  
He chuckled darkly again, "You're correct, I did. What is he doing back on Earth? He is an intelligent man, I'll give him that."  
I felt like I missing a whole relationship of hatred and competition between Gabriel and Xemnas. Talk about out of the loop.  
"Ha-ha yeah," I replied flatly. "Well we're trying to follow him out there. Can't figure it out."  
He laughed again, only this time it was coated in darkness, and I was admittedly frightened. Like cutting a cord with sharp scissors, his laughter ceased, I almost jumped. When he spoke his voice was harsh as the winter wind. "Why are you trying to follow him young fool?"  
My voice was more even than I trusted it to be, "To delete him sir."  
He went on, "If anything I have taught him well. He'll crush you with his smarts and strength. But then again," He paused in thought. "It may be very entertaining. Why not take an army with you? Ha-ha." He got up from his chair and approached me with lightning speed. I flinched hard. "You need ships with faultless precision, the correct weight, height volume and every other small inch of detail to perfection. It has only killed several thousand scientists in its making from its need to be so completely perfect. Except for one little problem, nothing can actually be utterly without fault, so I have instilled the next best thing."

A piece of information flashed off in my head then. One, Xemnas will give you anything if it promises a show. Two, this was quite dangerous.  
Xemnas pressed a button at his desk and the wall removed itself. It was very white beyond it, but the silhouette of an army was there. He motioned for me to go forward, but a ignorant question came to my lips first.  
"Why is Xero so dangerous?"  
Ah man! I'm being really stupid right now. He'll kick me out now, or kill me. Or both. Instead or my assumptions though, Xemnas didn't laugh, he answered me seriously.  
"Mr. Darsch," He said coldly. "Xero is top notch. He is the Angel of Darkness and he carries the Mace. Your fortunate escape in your car was not even scratching the surface. I will say this not as a compliment to the black angel or to save your life, but to record this in my own mind.  
"I'm giving you these machines because I think it will be entertaining, not because I want the monster killed," And then, Xemnas's voice grew into a hushed sound. "The Angel of Darkness has a God," He under his breath. "And his God has defeated so many evils and former Angel of Light as well. His God is that of light and he can not be matched. You're fighting a war that was not meant to be won by you, his God will protect those he cares for, and I'm more with him than against him."

Then the Superior pushed me into the white hangar and closed the door behind me. I was alone, in a hangar full with thousands of dark ships. I deliberated in my mind for a moment, and then went for the key box.


	22. Flight

**I like to call this chapter "Scratch snatched my Flight" haha. I have so many plans for this story yet. Enjoy! **

_Break Me Down, **Red**_

_A long day alone emptiness is so real. Never having peace of mind. Running from what I can't see, and there is nowhere left to hide. Turn and face these empty lies. All alone, heart unturned. Trying to find._

_Break me down replace this fear inside. Take this nothingness from me. I want to fight. I want to shine. I want to rise. Break me down._

_I try to find myself I find the stranger trapped inside. And I'll take one more step away from the face I used to recognize. Familiar shadows closing in suffocating fear descends. You killed a life, uncovered eyes._

_I'm trying to find. Break me down replace this fear inside. Take this nothingness from me. I want to fight. I want to shine. I want to rise. Break me down._

_Replace this fear inside take this nothingness from me. I want to fight. I want to shine. I want to rise. Break me down._

_Break me down. I want to fight. I want to shine. I want to rise. Break me down._

_Break me_

**22: Flight**

It was around seven when we left. I wasn't taking any chances, and that was the earliest the car rental was open. My eyes watched the sun rise in the peachy sky, while inhaling the gentle salty breeze. It was obvious why the south states were so popular for vacationing. Waiting for the others to get in the Mustang I had rented out—it had been more expensive, but why not?—I leaned against its frame, immersed in my memories. The warm morning air whipped around my face softly; drying out my shower-wet hair. My hair had grown quite a deal since Charlotte cut it. When I combed it, the ruffled locks came down just past the tops of my ears. Disheveled, that's the word Madison often used to describe it.  
At last, my family came out; carrying two of the three bags Madison had so cleverly brought for us. I had dipped into the hidden hoard of cash in the vacation home's office and bought more things for our journey. Somehow, I knew things wouldn't go exactly right. That's why I'd demanded that Madison handle Klaus for the trip. She'd know what to do if we got separated. She took the job willingly, but seemed hesitant about my intentions. I hadn't yet let them in on what I expected.  
Remus threw the bags into the available trunk in the shiny gray sports car. His face stared right at me, those eyes foggy. I didn't understand. I should have.  
"Nice ride," He commented as if he could actually see it. "Mustang… nice."  
I just tossed the question aside for a moment and got into the car. Remus helped Madison get in the back with Klaus and they all got strapped in. I waited as patiently as it was possible for me, already buckled in and expectant.

Before we'd gone half a block, my curiosity got the better of me. "Remus?" I asked in a disinterested tone.  
He seemed to know what was coming. Smirking, he picked up my nonchalant note and answered me, "Yes Gabriel?"  
I felt my shoulders relax into the leather. "You can see me," It wasn't a question.  
He tried to hold down the grin, but it broke through, "Yes, Gabriel. I can."  
I could have sworn Madison rolled her eyes at our conversation, or rather, how we spoke it. My first thought was: how long had they kept this piece of vital information from me?  
"Well, Anti-Angel, you finally caught on. Though, I'm sure you've had other things on your mind lately, so your excuse is decent."  
I waited for him to explain, still speeding towards the Hilton hotel where my parents were. I noticed the quick glance he threw at Madison, and she offered an encouraging look in response. I felt one of my eyebrows beginning to rise toward my hairline.  
He sighed, "I can see it through others' eyes."  
Simply put, he could hack into the mind and steal your eyes… and you wouldn't notice it. He chuckled lightly at my thoughtful expression.  
"I've looked through your eyes countless times," He said with a grin. "And… sometimes I can use it to my advantage. You can't always know what other people are looking at. I can."

I chewed briefly on my bottom lip, processing the information.  
I summed up all of my thoughts on the matter in one word, "Interesting."  
Just a little more pressure on the gas pedal… I accelerated. I hoped Madison wouldn't say anything about the rising arrow on the speedometer. Finally the Hilton sign popped up just a few miles ahead, almost obscured by the tall palms growing beside it. Braking I turned onto the long driveway. I saw Julie and Edmund exit the hotel and move towards their car, so I pulled over to wait for my parents. Sitting back, I kept one hand on the wheel as I casually donned a pair of sunglasses. In my rearview mirror I watched as Madison rolled her eyes at me.  
I smiled at her, "You know I'm just having fun, right?"  
She copied my smile, only with a twinge of something else playing in hers. "I know, Gabriel."

The airport wasn't far from Orlando, and it didn't take long for us to reach it. It was warm out already, predicting blistering heat this afternoon. I was glad that we weren't staying for much longer. My curse had left several bad changes, and one happened to be my reactions to the sun. But I never did like hot weather.  
I made sure we weren't on the ground long. With little persuasion and strong will, we got on a plane easily. People that flooded through the terminals automatically kept as much distance as possible in the limited space.  
I checked my wristwatch. The flight was supposed to be around four hours, give or take. Unfortunately it wasn't a nonstop flight. We had to change planes in Pittsburgh and then in Indianapolis we would rent out another car to drive home. Sitting back in the seat, I waited anxiously, trying not to sweep the entire space for any suspicious looks in our direction. Madison and Klaus sat in the row ahead, my parents were behind me, and Remus was sitting next to an elderly woman, across the isle from us.  
Beside me, was a young blond girl, probably in her early twenties. She seemed to be flirting, or at least trying to catch my attention. I wasn't feeling very sociable.

I didn't remember drifting off, but I woke at the blaring noise emitting from the speaker. _Prepare for landing _is what I deciphered from the fuzzy message. The landing was unpleasent, but it was otherwith soon enoguh, and we got off. We found a bench and my parents sat down, and Madison accompanied them. I handed Klaus to her, winking at her. She swallowed and nodded once, understanding my exchange. Remus stood next to the bench with me, alert, and his eyes unmoving as he cautiously covered our surroundings.  
Above the bustling crowd's constant talking, I heard an amplified voice announce, "Flight 8023 to Indianpolis has been postponed due to engine difficulties. It's scheduled to take off again at eight. Thank you for your patience."  
I watched as my mother sighed gently, complaining lightly about the plane.  
"Hey!" A feminine voice called.  
I turned slowly to the sound, trying not to catch Remus's attentive sight. My brow puckered as I recognized the girl who looked at me. The blond. She gestured for me to come forward, smiling innocently. I debated momentarily whether I should accept her invitation or not. Bending over, I spoke into Madison's ear. "I'll be right back. If I don't come back by the time the plane is ready to go, leave with my parents and Klaus." Hopefully she'd be able to hear my hushed tone above every other loud voice. She nodded. My eyes met Remus's, and he understood immediately. My back faced my parents, and Madison quickly jumped up to the plate, distracting my relatives easily.  
"Mrs. Embick, I'm going to go to take Klaus to the bathroom. If the flight is ready to leave before I come back, don't wait up, I'll meet you in the plane," She said.  
While they watched her tread carefully away with Klaus in her arms, I slipped out.

Meeting the blonde's eyes again, she grinned widely, showing off her pearly whites. I straightened up and went over to her.  
Her height reached my shoulder, and I looked down at her with a questioning stare.  
"What's on your mind?" I asked roughly, retracting when she leaned closer to me.  
Her ice blue eyes drilled into mine, as if she was looking for something. "My name's Cassidy Blanche, yours?"  
Cassidy's voice was eerie, like a note coursing between low and high, the pitch was off. I recovered my stance, plans spinning through my mind. "Name's Carl Clark. What do you want miss?" I pressed for more information.  
Why in the world was she wanting my time?  
Yes. I was feeling considerably irritable. But that's typical when you're peeking around every corner for a killer, paranoia flooding your brain. And yes, the suspicion led me to conjure a fake name with pieces from _Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius's 'Carl Wheezer' _and _Superman's 'Clark Kent'. _In my mind I created a quick life for Carl Clark, just in case she wished to ask questions.  
"Nice to meet you," She said excitedly, holding out a friendly hand.  
I didn't shake it.  
Her grin faltered and she lowered the hand, "I couldn't help notice on the plane that you have extensive scars along your neck…" She trailed off.  
Oh great. Did she want me to buy some scar cream or medicine? I forced the urge to roll my eyes away. A sigh escaped.  
"No, no! Please don't assume just yet!" She pleaded softly, "I was just curious. Where did you get them?"  
My brow mashed down again, and my gaze turned hard as marble. She edged backward.  
"Car accident," I said clearly.  
Technically, it was the truth. They were _very _fresh scars. Luckily, she hadn't seen my arms or back, they were more new and recent appearing than the cuts on my neck. But there I stood, clad in a dark long sleeved shirt. Though, this choice in apparel was bizzare on a hot summer's day.  
She didn't notice my hesitation. "How long ago?"  
"What?"  
"How long ago did you have this accident?"  
I was shocked. Who would pry into another's life like that? Unless this was some kind of joke…  
"Miss, I'm afraid that is none of your business." The look on my face assured her; I was not at all worried how she would object.  
I was taller and bigger than the scrawny blond lady, I could twist her into a pretzel.  
She glanced down at her shoes and then back up at my face. "I know that, I'm sorry. I just…you just remind me of someone I knew. He disappeared a while ago and I haven't been able to find anything about him."  
I felt the crease return to my forehead. What was she playing at?  
Sighing again, my shoulders fell with the exhale of breath. "Well, I'm sorry I can't help you. I hope you find who you're looking for." Unless she had died her hair blonde, I was fairly sure this wasn't Charlotte. Why would she have been in Florida? And since when did Charlotte overtly flirt with people she didn't know? This evidently was not her. It couldn't be her. Impossible.  
I circled back to my family, but upon seeing the empty bench my heart skipped into a frantic race. As calmly possible, I took a deep breath and went back to Cassidy, the old suspicion festering inside me once more. But she was gone. Not one hint remaining that she might have existed.  
A low snarl ripped from my chest. The guiltless bystanders shuddered away from me, giving me a wide berth. The security guards watched closely, and some had already begun to converge on me. I bit my lip and stalked off, looking for the flight schedule.  
The last plane to Indianapolis was gone. I had been right to suspect something. It must have been "Cassidy's" goal to keep me here. All I had to do if make sure my whole family got on, or if Remus stayed behind for me. I couldn't be sure. Part of me wished he would be with them, shooting across the sky toward Indiana…  
I knew my hopes would be crushed.

Heaven forbid that Madison was the one that stayed behind, though I knew she wouldn't draw attention to her self. She was a smart cookie, a sharp crayon. If she was here with Klaus, she'd look for me without aiding whoever was after us. So in turn, I had to play like I was browsing the airport while waiting for my flight, instead of searching for someone who might be in grave danger.  
Now I had to set out what was going on in my mind.  
Where might they be?  
What in my definition of "they"?  
Did any of my family get left behind when the plane left? And less important, would my parents become suspicious as to why I hadn't joined them?

I wandered around, and my unfamiliarity with the airport began to progress into a problem. Gray wall there and another slightly darker gray wall over there, a bathroom sign—I scooted to a stop. The bathroom. Would she still be there? I didn't know if time was an issue, but no other idea came to mind.  
I let my gaze drift around the room as I slipped unnoticed around the corner. When I rounded the bend, two doors stared back at me. Gentlemen and Ladies. I bit my lower lip, debating whether or not I should just walk in there. The airport _was _quite busy this morning…it would be a risk of being caught by the already suspicious security. Suddenly I was extremely thankful towards the architect for creating the bending entrance. With a careful elbow, I nudged the Ladies' bathroom door open, and darted in. I doubted that I looked frightening to humans, just a young blond haired man with a kind face. I could tell them I was looking for my wife or something.  
A bogus name was already prepared by the time I faced the long mirror. A few sinks were lined up under the reflective glass, automated faucets embedded into the imitation soapstone. There was a lone bag sitting on the last sink and I went over to it. My heart skidded to a stop when I recognized the canvas sack, further proof of its owner scrawled in Sharpie along the zipper track.

_Property of Madison Youngblood: call this number if you find this, thankies!_

Snatching up the backpack, I rooted through it, trying to find out why it was here.  
Madison was here. Unless Remus had this bag and left it in the Women's bathroom, I was fairly sure Madison was here. But… she could have left this here on purpose. Maybe she thought I would check the bathroom for her. My hands moved mechanically through the sack, finding a shirt and some paper and Klaus's Sippy cup. In the front pockets I found a paperclip and her passport. Passport. She was here.  
Swinging the bag over my shoulder, I made for the door. It swung open at the last second and a startled woman's eyes traveled across my tall being before finding my face. She seemed frozen, so I tried to push gently past her.  
"Sorry," I muttered to her.  
Once outside, I kept walking, not paying particular attention to my surroundings as I went onward. I was deep in thought, trying to decipher the horror story before me. Madison and Klaus in an airport unprotected, with possible killers tracking us. It wasn't until some lady screamed at me, did I realize I had been walking too fast, and accidentally I had bumped into her.  
"Excuse me," Amending quickly my fault.

My feet kept moving. This time I paid interest to what was in front of me. A bloodcurdling shriek pierced the heavy air, and I stood up on my toes, trying to get a better view. I heard it very easily, the ripping of tape and the breaking of bone. The crowd abruptly shifted, and then became a sea of terrified faces and desperate hands pushing and shoving to get away. I used my right arm as a shield and moved against them, seeing the murder more easily with everything person I passed. The guards were not yet on the scene, but that seemed to be for another reason altogether. I noted the filmy blue dome that circled the horrific display, and guessed that the murderer was not from this world. I grimaced down at the dead security guard, his torso drenched in his own blood, his neck twisted at an eerie angle. What I didn't get, was why the killer had bothered to stab the man if his neck was already broken. The man's expression was a mask of terror, and CAUTION tape had been carelessly draped across his forehead. I broke my grieving eyes away from the naive man, looking to the open doors in front of me.  
Whoever had killed him wanted to get inside this hangar. I stepped forward, the shadow of the dark room encasing me. Before trekking on, I turned and closed the doors behind me, knowing this was my murderer to take care of and not the humans'.  
When full, unadulterated shade was all around me, I sighed.  
As unknown the Pennsylvanian airport was to me, I'd been rather sure there was supposed to be windows in a hangar. Another inquiry was, why was this out of commission?  
With what little light that was available, silhouette's of the various parked planes were visible. Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I found a pen, and I smirked with pleasure. Chucking the pen, I listened for the echo. The small writing utensil snapped against the concrete floor and finally rolled to a stop. The small sound reverberated off of the far walls. This must be the main hangar.  
My feet brought my body to a slow walk, and I listened to the thudding noise of my pace to direct my self through the dark hangar. A rhythmic pounding crashed in my chest, pumping my lungs to exercise more air into my system. Scuffling racket came from my left, and I froze, waiting for the being to join me. As I expected, the footsteps drew closer to me, and I could hear their heart beating frenziedly, they were scared of something. Part of me wondered if what they were afraid of was me—I pushed that thought out, as it resurrected acidic memories. The volume of the unsteady breathing grew louder, and soon I could feel the hot air blowing into my ear.  
Several things registered to me in that moment: this person was male, their heat radiated off of them—so they were warm blooded—and obviously they were not trying to be stealthy.

"Why did you run away?" He breathed in a low and rough voice.  
"Excuse me?" I blinked, surprised by his question. My brain sparked with recognition at his voice, I tried to match it with a face.  
He seethed, "Why did you run away from us, back in Radiant Garden?" He spoke through his gritted teeth.  
So was this the phony Riku, or the murderer who killed Arden?  
It seemed like it should be an easy inquiry to answer, instead, I found it quite hard to answer. Why had I run away? It was protect Klaus, was it not? Surely I could have fought them.  
"To protect my son," I replied truthfully.  
He grunted in response, as if he had expected me to reply that way. "So you'll do anything to save him? Even if it means destroying your honor?"  
My brow puckered, "I do not want honor. I want my family. Is not my family more important than my own self glory? I'd rather have that than the miserable honor you speak of."  
I could feel him nod thoughtfully, but his loathing leaked out with his tone. "So you will do anything. But what if saving one of them, meant for the other to die?"


	23. Scent of Sulfur

**Ready? Set. Go!**

_Brand New Day, **Fireflight**_

I'm waking up, the world is turning the sun is shining again. I'm holding on to things I shouldn't, it's time to let them go. I've been on a losing streak, hit so hard I couldn't speak. But when I hear Your voice it fades away.

_And I can hear You say it's a brand new day. The pain goes away, I'm headed for the door and I'm going home. I'm going home. I'm going home. I'm going home._

_Your love, it burns away my darkness. You guide me when I'm blind. You are the light that shines inside me showing me I'm so much more. When I've been on a losing streak, hit so hard I couldn't speak. But when I hear Your voice it fades away._

_And I can hear You say it's a brand new day. The pain goes away I'm headed for the door and I'm going home. I'm going home. I'm going home. I'm going home._

**23: Scent of Sulfur**

We both heard the breath catch in my throat. My heart started to thump along unevenly, and I struggled to keep from grabbing the man's neck. He smiled in the darkness.  
"So I see we've come to a decision," He hissed maliciously.  
My hands shook with frustration, trying to fight the strong urge to wring his throat with my abnormal strength. This was wrong. This was sick and wrong. I thought my enraged soul might rip from my flesh that kept frozen to the ground out of pure willpower. I thought my heart would jump out of my rib cage and run screaming across the hangar. Part of me was horribly angry—undiluted bloodlust reigning free—and part of me was frightened—scared for those I loved and upset that I'd gotten them into this. I was crushed between the two overpowering emotions. My fist uncurled and dropped Madison's backpack, leaving it there on the floor.  
In a flash the man beside me vanished, and I continued forward. My ears were practically split open in effort to follow his footsteps into the back room. When I had walked out far enough, I waited. I figured it'd be better not to provoke him further. Because as much as I wanted to do him harm, that wasn't likely to help my family. Seconds later, I heard muffled speaking, and shoving. Sounds of a struggle came from the far left, coming closer. And someone was crying—someone young.  
"I appreciate you waiting up for us," I recognized the murderer man.  
Clenching my teeth together I spoke, "No problem."  
He chortled momentarily, and then I heard a quick snap of a light switch. One yellow light flickered on right above me. Then I could see the hostages he had in his possession. Though, it was more like "their" possession. Many suspicions I'd come up with earlier were confirmed. "Cassidy" was there—smiling with narrowed eyes—carrying my Klaus, and the familiar man was pushing Madison towards me. It felt like my panic stricken heart might give out. Madison was bound and gagged, but her eyes were free to roam, dry tears were plastered around them. She wasn't usually one to cry, but identifying the man, I knew why. It was Mr. Darsch. Ethan. He was the vile being who I refused to even call a man. He'd broken her heart, and now he was squashing under his foot once more.  
Klaus was sitting uncomfortably in Cassidy's arms, trying to twist out of her tight, protective hold. He was wailing still, tears running down his cheeks. His eyes caught mine and held, as if asking me why this was happening to him. A large lump rose in my throat, and grief swooped over me like a dark cloud. I was causing my son pain. It was like bringing pain to Charlotte, only in an even more helpless form.  
They came under the light with me, only mere feet away from my shaking hands. Ethan grinned wickedly at my obvious struggle against my rage. He liked to see someone out of control. My eyes flew to his neck, where I wanted to plant my hands, to rip it out. Instead I saw many scars and scratches lined up and down his jugular. Processing this, I looked to his face.  
"You're Scratch," I confronted.  
He smirked again, "Good job. You've got a quick mind my dear friend, even in your blinding anger. It took Maddie here, longer."  
I scowled. "What do you want from me Ethan?" It almost hurt me physically to treat him like a person. Like his opinion mattered. It did kill me, and internally I writhed in the torture of it.  
"I want you to die!" He screamed, almost dropping Madison.  
He was tied tightly, so it would be the knots to blind him. Hatred would be like the thick fog to cloud his vision. Though I wasn't entirely sure why he hated me so much. Swallowing that thought, I composed myself instantaneously. I redirected my gaze to Cassidy, and as Ethan growled in his throat.  
"Cassidy, why are you here?" I asked gently.  
Her brown eyes squinted again, like she was trying to see into my soul. She appeared to be slightly nervous, maybe Ethan had threatened her. What part did she play in the elaborate plot Ethan had devised? Of course, I had a feeling I was about to find out just about how elaborate it was. Perhaps I'd even find out what Cassidy was here for.  
"Well…" She started, "My name's not really Cassidy. I've been called Alyza Cunnington forever. And…"  
Due to her unsure behavior, I'd already bet that she wouldn't spill, but I watched her face carefully all the same. Then, her features smoothed out and her voice came out strong.  
"And I changed my appearance," She said in a rush. "I was Riku in the Mazda. I'm so sorry for cutting you so much. You're _so_ hot."  
One word popped into my mind to describe her.

_Inexperienced_.

Evidently Ethan only used her for the abilities she had. The question remaining was, why did he take her on such an important mission as this? Was it to gain my trust? Or was she pretending to be dull ended?  
I looked back at the villains holding my family. Now Alyza was smiling triumphantly, like she was proud for telling me that. Ethan was glaring at her, a hard stare, attempting to kill her through mere hatred, filtering out of his eyes.  
_But_ I considered that this all could be a trick. So the time to amend the subject had arrived.  
"So!" I said with an apparently bogus grin. "What are we doing today? Can I have my family back yet, or are you two still going at it?"  
Scratch yanked Madison upward, turning his fiery eyes upon me.  
"What do you think is a fair proposition?" I asked darkly, rage seeping through my gritted teeth.  
He thought about that for a second, relaxing the hand that held the neck of Madison's collar. She supported as much weight as she could, the collar warning her of suffocation.  
"Fair and square would be…" He thought out loud. "You without your Mace and wings, and me with all the help I can get."  
Madison's eyes grew wide, and the she flailed hard, jerking left and right. Her jaw worked around, but the gag held secure. Knowledge sparked in Ethan's eyes then, which I knew was the birth of a sick thought. He knew how to hurt me.  
Then he ripped the gag away from her mouth.

"No! No, Gabriel don't do it!" She shrieked, "Let him kill me. You can take Klaus and run."  
Firmly I shook my head at her, disagreeing solemnly with her. "I'm sorry Madison. I can't bear to lose either of you."  
Ethan's grin stretched wide, his plan meshing together perfectly. Horror washed Madison's features, but she just snagged her lip between her teeth and stayed quiet. Silent tears welled up her chestnut eyes. She always respected my decisions, and now she was grieving openly, which she never did. Madison was strong, and she never let anyone see a break. She wouldn't ever wish to burden someone with her troubles.  
"So do we have an agreement?" Scratch egged.  
I pursed my lips. "Only on one condition," I compromised.  
His smile greatened again. He was enjoying this. "Of course," He answered.  
"Let her and Klaus go right now, and don't follow them. If you do that, I'll accept your terms."  
I didn't like it when he hesitated, his brow mashing down into his eyes. Quickly I tacked on another part, "And, you must leave them alone. Leave them and my family alone. Don't dare to touch a single hair on their heads."  
At that he nodded.  
"Okay. I was planning on killing her after you…but it doesn't really matter. I'd rather fight with you than kill her anyway. Let's do it."  
He let go over Madison then, and she fell to her knees. She regained her footing, and Ethan threw out his foot, in attempt to trip her. I knocked him out of her way.  
He growled, but I ignored him. "Madison go! Get Klaus and grab your backpack on the way out, I left it by the door."  
She nodded and acted quickly, honoring what she assumed would be the last thing I ever asked of her. Balling up her fists, she ran to Alyza and took Klaus from the blonde's reluctant hands. Then she disappeared into the dark, and I could hear her shoes hitting the floor. The sound echoed back to us as she retrieved the bag and slipped out of the hangar. I prayed she'd make it back to Remus.  
Ethan pushed me away from him. Disgust was written all over his face as he brushed invisible dust from his pants legs. Glancing over at Alyza, I saw that her lower lip stuck out, pouting from the loss of her toy. Abruptly, the blond that was standing before me began to shift her appearance. A small dog stood in her place, wagging it's tail. Alyza barked loudly, the sound resounding throughout the hangar. The blond puppy ran away, running into the darkness, the volume of her paws fading with her presence.

"Just you and me," Ethan said darkly.  
"Yes. We're sticking to your earlier terms?" I asked. Hopefully, he hadn't decided to change them.  
"Mmhmm."  
My teeth came down on my lip as I waited, knowing he had indeed thought of something else. Surely it would cause me untold amounts of agony. With human speed, he approached me. My shoulders stiffened as he went behind me, poking at the bone of each wing. I heard metal scrape against its sheath. The cotton shirt tore from my back, falling to the side. Straps from the harness followed, and my wings unfolded.  
Air filled my lungs, and agony sliced through me. My lip was severed from my teeth biting into it, I held my scream in. The pain that consumed me brought me crashing to my knees, hot liquid pouring down my back. Ethan chuckled under his breath, and kept to his work. Blood pooled around me, and the black feathers floated in it. There was a deafening crack of bone, and it rained more feathers. A cry came from my mouth, responding to the pain. My hands came down on the cement, holding my body up. An enormous black wing flew over and slid into the darkness. I was blinded by the water that overflowed my tear ducts.  
I had failed everyone. I failed God. It was all my fault that Ethan would still be alive after this, free to terrorize every innocent being hecame in contact with.  
He hacked at the next one, blood dripping down my sides. I could hear the bone splintering through my heavy breathing, pain shooting up the nerves. I screamed till the flesh of my throat tore, and I heaved out more blood. Finally the bone gave way, and Scratch tossed the midnight wing with its brother. There was a trail of blood leading to the two wings, where I could see them. Feathers were scattered everywhere, and when Ethan came around the face me, he was brushing the last off of his arms. He kicked my arms out from under me, and I fell into the pooling blood. He laughed heartily, watching me lay defeated in the warm blood.  
"There," He chuckled. "All done."  
He circled me, admiring his work. I pressed my palms against the floor, slowing easing up. My knees protested when I forced them to help me get to my feet. A boot met my cheek, and I hit the ground again. He was laughing.  
"You think you can still get up? Ha ha, what a laugh. But go ahead. I'd like to see what you can do. I'm actually quite surprised this was so easy."  
I made my bloodshot eyes look at him. "Why?" I rasped.  
"Well, you see, to get here I had to go to Xemnas. He always loves a good show, so no doubt he's watching now," He paused, waving towards the darkness.  
For all I knew, Xemnas could be in that darkness. "Why did you go to him?"  
I wanted to keep him talking. If I could just get up, I might be able to do something. I'd let him unfurl his master plan while I tried to stand up. Carefully, I put one hand back on the surface of the cement and pushed up. Ethan paid no heed to me as he spoke. Gingerly, I began to rise out of the blood.  
"To be honest with you, I needed to get ships to come here. You know how iffy the galaxy field is, right? Yeah so I went to him and told him what I was doing, all the information. He said he'd enjoy watching _me _die. You hear that? He thought _you'd_ kill _me_!" He stopped to let out a loud guffaw.  
I choked up some blood, as if to second his point.  
"He already knew about me and Makurayami working together, so I didn't tell him but—"  
"What?" I interrupted. Though to me, it didn't seem like I was interceding, it was more like playing my part.  
"Ha ha yeah, I hadn't told you. I'm working with Mak to kill you and Madison. You see, Maddie was in the way of Mak's job as Advisor to Lord Averira. Mak was desperate to get the job. And, get this, Mak was supposed to terminate you too, so she hired me to keep an eye on you both. Gather information and stuff," Scratch froze for a moment, still staring into the darkness. "Any more questions?"  
I shook my head wearily, "No. Go on with your rant."  
He laughed again and continued, "Okay well Xemnas let me borrow his dark ships, but then he started to warn me. It was hearty good laugh what he told me, as if! He said you had this God, and this God was like, all powerful. He actually said that this so-called God of yours killed The Angel of Light back then. Can you believe that? Long story short, I didn't believe him and I came here. Found you guys vacationing... tsk, tsk, that's the worst thing to do when running from the _bad guy. _And killing you! So eas—"  
He broke off when he sight stopped on me again, his eyes growing wide.  
"You were saying?" I asked, bending down to grab my ripped t-shirt from the floor. I straightened up, and his face was sparkling with delight.  
"So, maybe you _do_ have a little strength left. I'll fix that up quick."  
Wiping some blood off my face with the dark shirt, I sighed, the action searing my lungs. The blood loss had taken its toll on me, my balance was off, and my sight was darkening. Leaping for Ethan, I dodged his first swing, throwing my fist into his jaw. He stumbled backwards, spitting out a spray of his blood. He snarled and aimed and charged, but I ducked and caught him up by the legs, heaving him onto the floor. He got back up swiftly, but the rush made him waver. Then he flipped around and got one on me, slicing into my side. I faltered, observing the flow of blood, dripping into my pants. The pain came afterwards, searing into my nervous system, and I released a shrill cry. My feet got tangled when I stumbled back, but the ground was too wet to find good footing. I slipped in my blood and collapsed.

Darkness enclosed me. The submerse into the darkness was like thick water, pressing on me. Like a pressure against my head, forcing me into permanent solitude. It was a numbing sensation, like sleeping without dreams, or novacane.  
No. _No. _  
Stubbornly I pushed the darkness back, dizziness overcoming me. Blood was everywhere, even in the darkness. I was laying in my blood, fighting the darkness that swept over me. I could hear Ethan above me, in the yellow light. He was laughing at me. Oh Lord, I'm _so_ sorry. Please forgive me. I've done nothing deserve a your forgiveness, but I'm begging. I was born a sinner, and I'll die one too, as you intended. Just please forgive me.  
And then, his light sucked me in, and it was white. Pure, soft white light. I wondered if this was the end, the white light at the end of a very dark tunnel.  
"Is this the end?" I whispered.  
A blurry image played in my mind, speaking to me. I saw someone shaking their head. I knew that person. They were just a few memories of that wonderful human playing in the back of my dazed brain. Her black hair, those gray eyes that could see into my soul and the voice that belonged to her, how it sang to me. I could almost hear her now. It was my wife, Charlotte.

"Gabriel! Gabriel, no!"

Her voice could break through the weighty darkness.

Charlotte? Charlotte!

The white dissipated, and my eyes flew open. New strength coursed through my veins, and I managed to reposition my body. I searched the dark area, my sight passing over Ethan's form, where he grinned evilly.

Then I saw her.

She ran into the yellow light I lay under, her black hair shiny, the yellow light reflecting off of its glossy sheen. The corners of my mouth pulled up, and hope ran through me. Charlotte. Charlotte was here.  
"Gabriel! You're alive! I knew you'd make it!" She called to me, still running towards me.  
She was alive, she was here, and that was all I cared about. I wanted to get to my feet and wrap my arms aroudn her, the only worry was getting blood on her pretty, white blouse. But what was she doing here? How did she get to Pennsylvania?  
A loud click came from behind me, a familiar chuckle accompanying it. The result of the click was much louder, and I flinched when it blasted. The bullet from the clicking gun shot into Charlotte's head, and she toppled, landing in a heap. I screamed as anguish tore through me again, hopelessness running like the blood from her head wound. "NO!" I screamed.  
She was dead.  
As Ethan laughed, and dry sorrow weighing my body down, I watched her lifeless body. My Charlotte was dead. Forever, she was dead. I was dead. Never again would I caress her soft skin or relish in her lips or hair. Her gentle voice would blow away, like the warm wind moving south. Dispair drew my eyes back to her body, pleading that it might get back up and comfort me. Then I saw the body started to move, and my heart gave a small leap. But it only morphed and changed. Her bleeding face shifted into that of Alyza's, and the heavy realization dawned on me. It had been Alyza. Not my baby, my Charlotte. Alyza had tricked me into thinking it was Charlotte, and Ethan shot her.  
Never had I perceived that they could do such a cruel thing. Emotional anguish settled into my chest, I found myself nearly grieving for Alyza's loss too, for she had been ignorant. My cries stopped altogether, and Scratch laughed again, probably at the recognition in my watery eyes.  
"You really thought it was her, didn't you?" said Ethan, kicking my side.  
I groaned with pain, falling back on the broken bones jutting out of my shoulder blades—what was left of my wings.  
"Answer me!" He commanded, kicking me again. "You _did_ think it was her, right?"  
"Yes!" I cried out, acid agony gripping me.  
He placed the end of his sword on my collarbone and dragged it across my chest. I quivered through the ache. No word could be painful enough to describe what I was going through right now. It destoryed me at every vantage point. My pain had a harsh mixture of emotional and physical torture, twisting together with the mental illness that my drained body couldn't handle. My stubborn heart felt like it was at the end of its race, and it chugged along sluggishly. I didn't think I'd cheat death for a third time. My breath became shallower, and Ethan sensed his victory.  
"So this was a whole lot easier than I'd thought," He said, sounding thoroughly disappointed.  
I nodded weakly in agreement, "I'll bet it was. Especially when you're dealing with someone who… who was merciful. I could have torn you apart."  
Ethan stared at me, on the verge of laughing, though it had been delayed by his dark curiosity.  
"Nuh uh. You're horrible at fighting. Xemnas was just trying to scare me, you're a mess," said Scratch heartily.  
It was my turn to laugh, and I did loudly. My chortling was strained and painful, but I was enjoying myself. Ethan looked amazed that I was _able_ to laugh. I shook my head to disagree with his words. "You haven't seen much in your days, have you?"  
He was taken aback, unknowing what to say in reply to that. _Just like I thought._ I rolled on to my stomach and then pulled my muscles tight, feeling God given power sweep through me. My God wasn't going to let me down, not when I needed him most. When I stood, it was erect, and the dizziness gone. My heart began to beat steadily, the former health of the body returning. I still felt like I'd been cut in half, but hey, I was alive. Thanks to God. Scratch's eyes were wide, and he looked at me as though I'd just risen from the dead. I spit out some dark blood—old blood—unto the floor.  
"Ready for that fight?"

His hazel eyes scanned my expression, and a shallow exhale of breath answered me. Out of the darkness, Xemnas loomed. The silver haired man stood after Ethan, smiling slightly.  
"I forewarned you," He said in his low note. "His God can do anything."  
Purple light cast on our faces as Xemnas made a dark portal and jumped into it. Ethan stared after him like he wanted to follow. A crash came from the far side of the hangar, and we both looked towards it. Dust blowing out at the break in. A woman emerged from the wall of blackness, she was tall, dark and boney. Ethan's grin erased his old grimace, and he pulled a key from his pocket.  
He smirked, a small ship coming flying around for him, "I'll catch ya later Gabe. Or not."  
Boarding it, he threw another grin my way and disappeared into the blackness. Unlike the last three people who left, his leaving made no sound. I replaced my eyes on the new arrival, recognizing her immediately. The yellowing complexion and large cheekbones that was surrounded by a heavy curtain of black hair.  
"Makurayami. Such an unpleasant surprise. Or maybe it's not so much of a surprise, since your sidekick already told me about you," I informed.  
"Good, good. So you know then, that I must kill you?" said Makurayami.  
I nodded a bit, "He did mention something about that. Though I must inquire as to why?"  
"Because," she said gravely. "I was told to."

Suddenly her chest burst into red flames and something crawled out of the fiery flesh. Her skin fell to the ground like a cloak, and her real self flew up into the air. Now that was an arrival.  
I had never seen her—if she was indeed female—like this. She had bat-like wings that pumping the air around her, and long claws stretching out from her fingertips. Her eyes glowed purple, and her jaw had become home to very large canines that were yellowed with age—or plaque. It was like I was seeing Maleficent all over again, changing into a dragon. I sighed blatantly at my luck.  
"You see," she grinned, showing off more sized teeth. "Lord Averira sent me to rid you of the worlds. You killed The Angel of Light. Therefore, you deserve to _die. _I am Sin."


	24. Dismantling Fate

**AHH! We're all going to die! Mak and her yellow teeth are going to kiiilllll us!! **

_Beautiful Love, __**The Afters**__  
_

_Far away, I feel your beating heart, all alone, beneath the crystal stars. Staring into space, what a lonely face. I'll try to find my place with you._

What a Beautiful smile. Can I stay for a while? On this beautiful night, we'll make everything right. My beautiful love.

Larger then the moon, my love for you. Worlds collide, as heaven pulls us through. The secret of the world is written in the stars, I'm carrying your heart in mine.

What a Beautiful smile. Can I stay for a while? On this beautiful night, we'll make everything right. My beautiful love.

Maybe a greater thing will happen. Maybe all will see. Maybe our love will catch like fire. As is burns through me.

What a Beautiful smile. Can I stay for a while? On this beautiful night, we'll make everything all right. My Beautiful love.

**24: Dismantling Fate**

Darkness stretched out as far as I could see. It was incarcerating me, swallowing my chewed up body whole.  
It was cold. I don't think I ever imagined it to be that way. Darkness was always that temperature in between. It would make you writhe because it was an unfeeling temperature, one that made you wonder if you were still alive. Well _now_, the darkness is cold, and I'm laying in it. That's another strange thing. Death is the moment before judgment, you don't feel anything right? Does that make me alive?  
The only thing that could be heard was a shallow gasping to my right. From my estimations, I'm thinking it was about ten yards off. She settled in the darkness, wheezing her last wheeze. Was I dying too? Had the fight been too much for my human system?  
I didn't want to recall the horrible epidemic, it was worse enough that my brain continued to play pieces of it over and over again. It had been the sharp sensation on Makurayami's teeth sinking into flesh, the quick flash of amber when her eyes caught the small yellow light. And her ominous dark wings that swooped down low, giving me an opening to thrash her side with my Mace.  
They were black memories, and I didn't want them.

God saved me. I remember that distinctly. Makurayami had been the most gruesome thing I've ever come up against but, God saved me from death. Makurayami was dead, and I fell into this oblivion. Right now I wanted out. I wanted to stop lying on the two bones that protruded from my back—or what was left of my wings. It's such an uncomfortable feeling, supporting your upper half on broken appendages. I didn't enjoy it.  
I wonder a lot what Charlotte's doing. Was she thinking about me? Or what if she was thoughtful about another man?  
That thought made me instantly jealous and angry. I growled under my breath and it came out with no volume, resembling a hiss of air. All but the cold beneath me, I searched for a warm feeling, wondering if the blood had turned cold already. I was shirtless, wearing only the pants that were drenched and stained blood red and a worn pair of Adidas. The jutting broken bones from my wings held my upper half up, so the freezing cement hardly touched my bare skin. Pulling my muscles together, working to raise my arm. It came up quickly, a lot more effortless than I had perceived. Groaning at the pain that responded, I sat up, attempting to see through the blackness. The gasping from Makurayami had finally stopped, and my sensitive hearing couldn't detect a pulse. She was gone. I had killed her. Or better wording, God got rid of her.  
Bending my legs under me, I got up slowly, waiting for more pain to come. There was nothing. Cautiously, I took a step, hoping my legs could take that kind of weight. I moved easily. Almost too fluently that it made me wonder whether I'd even fought in any battle today. A glance at my watch told me that the bloody battle had been the day before. Right now, it was very early.  
Suddenly, a gush of green and blue light came from Mak's direction. I shielded my eyes, not used to the brightness…  
Mak's body disappeared into the cloud of bluish green light. And through that short burst of light, I saw that the hangar was completely clear of evidence. If I could hide my broken bones coming out of my back, I may possibly leave without hesitation.  
Surely my wings had also gone, with the rest of any indication to our being here. I hadn't been planning on retrieving them anyway. Now that I think about it, I could probably get some one to saw the rest of the bone off… I might be able to live on Earth.  
Putting that thought away for later, I started to head out the way that I figured must be the exit. If I could only find a phone, I could call Madison…  
That was another thing to consider. Where had she gone? Should I wait for her here? Or… had she just gone to Indiana with the others? No. She wouldn't leave me to fend like that. She must've done something else. Or. Oh no. What if she went to go get help, but she never made it back! What if Ethan got to her!

Oh no.

Ethan.

I almost forgot about him.

He'll kill her!

I broke into a run, finding trace amounts of light originating from the crack under the door. Okay, so how to cover up my broken wings and blooded exterior? They'd take me away for looking suspicious if I don't think of something. And now that I remember it, that filmy blue shield that was around the dead guard. That dome must protect the door for any human intruders.

But how did those human's see the guard die then? The shield wouldn't hide my appearance then. Or maybe the shield died with Makurayami.  
Too many questions, I can't stand it. There was a back room, wasn't there? Where Ethan was keeping Madison and Klaus before, there might be something back there.  
I walked at a purposeful gait in the direction I supposed was right. I had my hands out in front of me, ready to catch myself before walking into a wall. Carpeted surface reached my fingers, and I jumped at the sudden feeling of touch. This texture was something I hadn't in a while. I stroked the sparse carpet for a minute, dragging my fingers along it, looking for a door of some kind. A light switch would have been even better. The wall ended abruptly, and I felt for the arch of a door. The frame was there, and I stepped into the room, feeling along the inside walls for a light switch. Finally my finger snagged on a switch, and light flooded the room. Blinking hard, I tried to get used to the florescent lighting. Right across the room from me, there was a large white wall. It had been spoiled though, remnants of its recent pain job sitting on the floor. A paint-can sit on the ground next to the wall, the paintbrush left inside. On the wall it read, specially written for me:

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN XERO. YOU'RE FAMILY IS FRENCH TOAST." –_Your Friend, Scratch!_

I growled, getting more sound to it this time. Furiously, I searched the room for anything that might help me. I found an engineers jumpsuit and boots, and a limp back pack. Perfect. I made two holes in the jumpsuits back for my broken wing bones and put them through as I donned the uniform. Then I tore the exact same holes in the back pack, and I pulled that on over them. Now they were invisible. I snapped the light off on the way out and sprinted in the darkness towards that light crack of light. Bursting out of the doors, the filmy blue dome was cut off. It was a dulled gray out here, the sun just beginning to rise outside. The guard was gone, and caution tape was everywhere. People hustled and bustled this way and that, trying to get to their very early flights. There were no apprehensive spectators to my exit of the main hangar. Good. Keeping up pace, I went for the main entrance, trying to out of the airport quickly. What was the fastest way to get to them? Call them first? Yeah, I'll call Madison. She always has her phone on her person during emergencies.  
I ran to one of the side doors, yanking on the relentless handle. It swung open and I sprinted out across the parking lot. I kept running, for a long time. Not unnaturally fast, but like a human, afraid to frighten anyone with the distance I _could_ cover. I hid behind the nearest building when I cleared the large parking lot. I wasn't panting, my heart rate sort of bounced along though, happy to be moving again. I made certain that I no one was following, and then I walked normally across the crosswalk. The traffic for this early in the morning was shockingly busy, but I instantly remembered that at this time, workers would be driving to work. I reached the other side of the street and glanced at the payphone by the nearest streetlamp. There was a large bank to my right, and I found the time sitting out in front of the building, lit up for all the drivers to see. 6: 09 am. Very early. I was feeling the wear and tear on my body now. I imagined that I hadn't felt it before because my spine had been hit hard in the battle between Makurayami and me. Soreness dwelled inside me, and I struggled to limp over to the payphone. Money? Money.  
I rubbed my chin, trying to think of a solution. Aha! Bank.  
Cheerfully, I set off for the bank, slipping into the steady walk that matched every other busybody around me. Entering the bank, a rush of heat met me. It was chilly outside at the moment, which usually urged the humans to turn the heat on. I slid up to an empty counter, smiling at the woman behind the desk warmly.  
"Hello Miss…" I checked out her name tag swiftly. "Eliza. I was wondering if I could withdraw some money from my account."  
She smiled back, evidently charmed. "Of course, I'd be happy to do that for you. Name?"  
I said it suggestively, easily luring the young woman in. "Gabriel Embick. I have a Universal account."  
She nodded as she processed the information that the computer displayed to her. "Yes, of course. You have five thousand in already. How much do you want?"  
This was just so easy. She wasn't giving me any trouble. "Uh, well, I'll take out two thousand."  
I thought I caught a spark of distrust flash in her eyes, but it dissipated quickly. "_Okay."  
_Slightly tripping, she departed, skipping off to pick out my money. Perfect, this would work out just fine. As I waited, I looked at the front doors. They were glass, my reflection splayed out on it, like an exact painting of me. My head rearranged the picture though, and it turned into Ethan. I jumped at the disrupted painting, and it shifted back. Just my overactive imagination forming things again…  
Eliza came back with my money, and I smiled again as she turned to meet my eye. She was grinning too, very subtly, her brown eyes gleaming like melting chocolate. I wasn't attracted to her—no one but Charlotte—but I liked to take hint to small detail. I'd always noted to everything, out of paranoia. I had to know everyone's face like it was my own. I watched attentively as she clipped the paper money together and slipping it into an envelope. Then she scribbled the amount of the top before giving it to me.  
"That's all hundreds," She informed me. "All twenty of them."  
I nodded in thanks and winked at her. She giggled and turned, while I escaped. Exiting the bank, walking fluidly towards the payphone, I stared at the no cash sign. Darn it! I grunted, exasperated with myself.  
Break the hundred. Got it.

Darting into the closest shop, I checked out what they had on food. Quickly. I've got to save Madison as quickly as possible. Break that cursed hundred and get _quarters. _  
I ordered the first thing off the menu, praying quarters would be involved in the change. The cashier handed me the latte and I gave him the bill. He grimaced at the large sum and began ringing up my hefty change.  
"Your change sir is eighty-eight dollars and seventy-five cents," Mumbled the blemished teen.  
Taking the money from him, I left the store, sipping cautiously at the coffee I didn't taste. Seventy-five cents! My luck is amazing. Swiftly I made my way back to the payphone, wondering if I shouldn't have just bought a track phone at Wal-Mart. Too late anyway. I needed to talk to Madison ASAP.  
I shoved the quarters in the machine, impatiently waiting as the line hooked up. Madison's number played in my mind as I punched it into the keypad.  
She picked up, breaking through the first ring.

"Gabriel?" she gasped, relief surging into her tone. "Gabriel, are you okay?"  
Calmness nearly consumed me, listening to her voice again. I could almost imagine Klaus there with her, sleeping on her lap—maybe they had gotten a hotel room?  
"I'm fine. Where are you? Are _you _okay? Have you seen any sign of Ethan?" I demanded anxiously, accidentally letting the fury and frightfulness leak in.  
Her throat caught with what sounded to be a short laugh, "Slow down there. Klaus and I are fine. We got a hotel here in Harrisburg, waiting for you. And no, no sign of Ethan. Why? Didn't you…?"  
"No. He's out there. I'm so sorry. I did my best… Makurayami came in before I had the chance to finish him off. Just watch out okay? I'll come to get you," I assured.  
Instantly she started to insist otherwise—classic Madison.  
"No, no. I've rented out a car; I'll come and get you. We are you—"  
But she was brutally cut off. Behind him the bank exploded. Flames screamed out of the brick building like firecrackers. The payphone's line was damaged somehow, and the call was off. Turning towards the bank, I heard a familiar voice extend from the fiery structure. My coffee cup slipped from my fingers, spilling onto the pavement.

"Gabriel," said the wispy voice.

But then the voice floated away, like a feather in a breeze. The voice wasn't warm, and it wasn't cold, it was just for some reason, very recognizable. Sirens wailed behind me, driving up onto the sidewalk next to my frozen figure. Two of the coated men who jumped out started to yell at me, shouting for me to stand back. My feet took me off running, trying to get away from the wispy voice that was following me now.

"Gabriel…" It stilled called. "Gabriel, I'm sorry," the female voice whispered.

My head shook rapidly of its own accord, and I could feel that my brain wasn't commanding it to do that. It was all pure instinct now. The thump of my shoes hitting the ground was a distant sound, my ears focused on the whispery voice speaking to me.

"I'm sorry I tricked you into thinking I was Charlotte. You never deserved that. I blew up that bank because my guilt was too much. I hope you forgive me, and that you find your Charlotte."

The voice disappeared, and then, I placed it. It had been Alyza. Or by her name tag, "Eliza". But how had her voice been there? She's dead. Maybe they were her last words to me. What she wanted as her last deed to the human world. I kept running, even though I was sure Madison would probably have a harder time finding me if I went on sprinting. So after reclaiming my mind, I skidded to a graceful stop.  
Then, I supposed I commenced a major brain resolution, because soon my mind was made up, and a great amount of time had passed. Next thing that I knew, Madison had pulled up in front of me in the rental car. She jumped out to hug me tightly.  
"You're alive," she said softly into my shoulder. "I didn't want to lose you. I sick and tired of losing people."  
"Where's Remus?" I asked, considering that I now knew that this part of my family was safe.  
"He's with your mum and dad in Indianapolis. I called them. They're waiting for us there, at a hotel."  
I nodded, processing it. I took the seat behind the wheel, starting up the Centra. I glanced back at Klaus, who was wet-faced and red-eyed.  
"Miss me buddy? I missed you too," I told him, touching the tip of his nose. "Time to go."

**End of chapter 24. Sorry this chapter was so crappy. I hated it. Penny for your thoughts?**


	25. Sickness of Sorts

**Man, how excited I've been for these last two chapters. I'm ready to leave Gabriel and Charlotte and Klaus to live a happy life. After this story is finished, I will follow another plot line I have made up for FullMetal Alchemist—most likely.  
Enjoy!**

_The Call, __**Regina Spektor**_

_It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope, which then turned into a quiet thought which then turned into a quiet word._

_And then that word grew louder and louder 'til it was a battle cry. I'll come back when you call me, no need to say goodbye._

_Just because everything's changing doesn't mean it's never been this way before. All you can do is try to know who your friends are as you head off to the war._

_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light. You'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye._

_You'll come back when it's over, no need to say goodbye._

_Now we're back to the beginning it's just a feeling and no one knows yet. But just because they can't feel it too doesn't mean that you have to forget._

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger 'til they're before your eyes. You'll come back when they call you, no need to say goodbye._

_You'll come back when they call you, no need to say goodbye._

**25: Sickness of Sorts**

**Charlotte's POV**

"Charlotte! I'm coming!"

Ah. Those words. I know those words. Who said them? Is _he _here? No he can't be, _he _doesn't exist.

Footsteps drew nearer. They were padding quickly towards me. My bedroom door swung open, hitting the wall with the recognizable _thump._ Someone placed a bottle of water on my bedside table and then kneeled down next to my crumpled form on the bed.  
I wasn't feeling well. My mom figured I had the flu, considering a cold wasn't that severe…usually.

"I missed you. Here, this is for you," that someone said. I knew those words somehow, I know that _he _had said them to me.  
It wasn't fair! Those words, so warm, so close, but the voice was all wrong! Why me? Why did I have to suffer while this imaginary love of mine did not? And why in the world was in love with him?  
I didn't know whether I really cared who had just come in, so I decided not to bother. My eyes seemed to refuse to look at anything else but the face that appeared in my mind when I closed my eyes. The person beside my bed sighed, and I knew that their voice was familiar. I was too preoccupied with my sketchy memory to burrow deeper into that which was next to me.  
I wanted to be part of my strange dreams. Whoever this man was I kept seeing…apparently, at some point in an unknown time, I loved him. But now it was a particularly repetitive dream/nightmare I received weekly. The dream was always remotely the same. It would be the same time of day in each dream, and _he _would be sitting across from me on the bed in a room that we both knew. Only most of the time, our conversation changed with each dream. Sometimes he'd ask me how I was, others, he tells me he loved me, or missed me awfully. I didn't want to hurt this man, by rejecting his love, and I didn't plan to…since, well I found myself spiraling down into love with this man. Who I've never met. But in my dream, everything seemed so real, and he seemed to be too. We'd talk, and he'd talk about me and himself sometimes. Waking up from those nightmares, the warmth would rush away from my body, like I was diseased. I'd scream out of panic, my eyes would fly across my bed, scanning the room for him. Every morning, he wasn't there.

I was sick because he wasn't here.

I'd cry at daybreak, mourning of his absent form.

I know. I'm lame. But my soul and heart ached together, screaming for him. Ignoring the humans that tried to help me, I'd keep telling myself, "You'll live Charlotte. Just pretend he's died and left you."  
So maybe he had died. Maybe we'd been in a car wreck together and I'd gotten amnesia and he'd passed away?  
But I don't want to believe that!  
I want someone to hold me, my body was crying for it.  
My body heaved with a cough and I securely wrapped my arms over my chest. I sighed outwardly, turning my sweaty neck to face the one who had brought the water. It was my sister, Elizabeth. She was older than me, and evidently, she flew out here to see me, only to find out I had to flu. But like I said, I think I was just… sick from aloneness. She looked into my orbs, but I closed them, thinking she might read that it was not her I wanted at the moment.

His touch was only in my dreams and permitted only what I remembered obtaining, but it still sent spurts of warmth up my cold skin.  
Fine. I'll admit it, I'm a cheesy girl that in love with a dream figure. That's almost as bad as having a crush on a fictional character. I moaned. Well maybe he did exist, perhaps.  
This pain. It was from the no-contact I'd had. I ached. In my soul, heart, ached to be held.  
Elizabeth noticed my discomfort, I felt her shift from side to side next to the bed.  
I felt a hand on my forehead, feeling my temperature. "Wow. You're burning up. Do you want any Tylenol? Ibuprofen? Something to cool you off, how about some water?"  
I shook my head once or twice for each suggestion she made. I only wanted one thing and I was determined to be a baby about it until I got it. Like I was howling for my toy, and I wouldn't talk to anyone unless I got what I wanted. Spoiled, I know. I was dwelling in the selfishness stubbornly, a slight grimace playing on my lips.  
"Come on, Char, give me something to do, I feel helpless," She said guiltily.  
I smirked automatically, "When aren't you?" I said, with a chuckle. My bad jokes weren't funny, but I laughed at them for a reason to laugh. "Don't worry about it. I'm sick. Let me be sick. But… there is something you could do for me," I insisted, thinking up something to get her out of my apartment. She leaned forward a bit, eager to help. "Why don't you run down to the library and pick up my book? Please? I could use a good read in bed."  
Without much of an acknowledgement, she got up and grabbed her coat. "Okay. Be back in a minute," She announced.  
"Take your time."

Ah. Peace. It is where I can indulge in self pity and chocolate.

"Ugh," I groaned. Admittedly, I was having trouble with motivation. My muscles and brain kept telling me: Why should you get up? There was no logical reason for you to get up. Especially when no one _cares _if you get up or not.  
That one hurt badly. The _no one cares _jibe. It stung. Because as much as I wanted this mysterious man I loved—didn't remember his name either—and the caring disposition he came with, everyone else's gentleness and kindness passed through me, unwanted. I begged to have this man, and no other. As teen-drama-y as it sounded, I thought I might die without him.

I sighed. I must get up.  
I blinked. The sun was lighting up my room naturally, giving the blue color on my walls a certain glow. I struggled to sit up, pushing back my covers.  
Running a few fingers through my matted hair, I pulled through the mess of black locks decorated into a rat's nest. My muscles pulled and groaned as I slid my legs to the side of the bed, readying my feet to take on my own weight. "Ahh. What is your name?" I asked, the ache growing in my chest. I proceeded into my small kitchen, picking out a pot from the cupboard and placing it on the stove. I made a short trip to my small collection of dry foods, pantry. Snatching up a small container of oatmeal, I made my way back to the stove, pouring the right amount of water in the pot and turning the heat up. I set the oats off the side. I sat down at my small kitchen table then, thoughtful.  
What is his name? I questioned myself, as if the man himself might answer me. Running several possibilities through my mind, hoping one would catch my fading memories. Larry? Gary? Terry? Ken? Nathanial? Ian? Bob?  
What is it! I demanded to know! My body _must_ know, if only to ease my pain.  
My head wandered off into a section in my thoughts I rarely let it reach. Frustrated with myself for even letting it get to me, I stormed up off my chair. Grabbing a towel from the pile of clean laundry—still quite fresh from the cleaners down the street—I tried not to see his beautiful face. Failing completely, I used my head to gain access to the bathroom, listening carefully for the regular squeak the hinges made. I'd do anything to take my mind off of him, his face, and that soft, blond hair. And those gorgeous blue eyes.  
I kicked the tub in my anger to concentrate of something else. He doesn't own my thoughts. I don't know him, per se. Not personally, not intimately, not at all. And that fact hurt too.  
Throwing my white towel to the chair beside the shower, I turned to crank up the water in the cubicle. It blasted out cold, but I countered that by flipping the hot knob over. It started to get warmer.  
I stripped and jumped in, trying to work the knots in my hair as I shampooed it. A flash of memory returning to my mind stopped my hands.  
His face displayed before me, peaceful, smiling at me. I felt comfortable in this memory, like I was loved deeply. He smirked at me, radiant in contentment, "How did you sleep?" He asked conversationally. I was a tad taken off guard by the question, but my mind answered him in a normal way.  
"Wonderfully. I dreamt about you," I said, a smile escaping from my lips. He nodded thoughtfully, glancing off in another direction.  
And then, the picture disappeared, sending waves of disappoint through me.  
I finished my shower quickly and got out, wrapping my towel around myself. I heard my front door slam shut and someone enter. That's got to be Lizzie.  
"Hey, Liz?" I asked, leaning against the steamed bathroom door. Suddenly, the door underneath of me shook. Someone was trying to get in.  
My heart nearly stopped beating. I flipped the lock over and backed away from the door.

Someone had broken in.

It wasn't Liz, I was sure. She would have said something to announce her entrance. This was a thief…or worse.  
"Open up!" hollered a male voice. It was deep, but I could tell it was young. He must have been in his twenties at most. "I meant it, open the damn door!" He yelled, the door knob jerked relentlessly. I scrambled for some clothes. I was going to make an escape somehow, but with something covering me. I got on what I could, and ended up wearing my blue t-shirt that smelled of sickness, and some gray shorts.  
I made for the window, though my time putting on clothes had given him more than enough time to weaken the wooden door separating us. I had trouble with the window. My fingers were wrinkled from the water and they slipped, but eventually the window squeaked open.  
He heard that easily. I jumped at the volume of his voice. It'd been a while since anyone had full-out yelled at me.  
"Don't you dare run away, I've got a gun, I'll get you anyway," He threatened darkly.  
So this was a homicide in the making. Why me? What had I done? I was utterly innocent! And plus—even though this hardly mattered—I'd been sick for the last few days, what could've I done?  
I climbed out onto the fire escape, almost slipping on the rusted metal. I could feel the gritted rust snagging at my tender feet, tearing the skin. I heard the door break through. I panicked, putting one foot on the ladder downwards. But before I was going anywhere, a hand yanked at the collar of my shirt. He didn't say anything. I assumed he was trying to stay quiet for the people who might be listening. I got in a good scream before his hand smacked over my mouth. I struggled to breathe. My weak lungs had be out of commission during sickness, and they hadn't had this mush action in a while.  
"Let. Me. Go…" I mumbled through his palm.  
He chuckled a bit, pulled me back through the window. He didn't bother to be gentle, and my body hit the a lot, I could feel the bruises forming. When we were in the bathroom again, he pulled me back into the kitchen. He held me from one hand, by the collar of my shirt—which was ripping by the way—and with the other he cradled his shot gun. My feet were the only thing keeping me from choking, I held my weight up as much as I could, and yet, he always pulled them out from under me as he moved. My sight tried to catch some sort of evidence, in case I ever had to recognize him again. There was blood on his shoes. A lot of it. Dark and dry. Dark brown jeans, but very clean seeming otherwise.

I sputtered, and he stayed quiet. He threw me to a chair, and I saw hatred on his face as my eyes grazed it. Before I could move from the seat, he shoved the gun to my forehead.  
"Now, listen up Char, I'm going to ask you some questions, okay? You answer them how you know," He said evilly, seeping with wickedness. "Now, if you lie, I'll know, and I'll persuade you till you tell the truth…either that or you die. Do you understand?"  
I nodded. I understood perfectly. The fear stocked my adrenaline, making my mind run very clearly. I saw my consequences.  
"Good," He replied. "First question, do you know a Gabriel Embick?"  
I thrashed around at this question. Somehow, those words had struck a chord in my memory. A chord I didn't even know I had. The cold business end of his gun touched my throat, and his finger itched at the trigger. "Tell me, or I'll shoot." I shook my head firmly. I had some sort of knowing in my heart. I knew this person, and I loved him. The trigger was sliding backward as that man's finger brought it back, but just in time, the water boiled over on the stove. I had forgotten about putting it on before getting into the shower. My murderer was surprised, and looked up to confront whatever had made that noise. I pulled away and slipped under the table, feeling immediately foolish. Surely there were better places to hide than under a tiny table—that didn't even have a tablecloth to speak of. He walked over to the stove quickly, turning the stove off with a simple flick of the knob. I ungracefully got out from under the table and jostled myself to get to the door.

"Oh no you don't," He snarled, coming after me. A foot came down on my back. I fell forward.  
I tasted blood. I had bit my own tongue. I opened my mouth, spraying blood onto the boot that was planted next to my face. He didn't move. He didn't even snap a remark at my action. He pointed the gun at my forehead, again slowly I watched the trigger slid back. When I stopped to listen to him, I heard another noise. My attacker must have heard it before me, because he suddenly looked very frightened. "Get off me!" I shrieked, swinging my body over, trying to shake his foot. It worked. He had been too distracted. My breath caught as the door swung open, slamming against the wall again. I was too preoccupied at the moment, messing with the end of my shorts. His stupid boot was still stuck to the hem of them.

"Charlotte! I'm coming!" Someone shouted towards me. I was struck with the emotion this voice zapped me with.

The man above me was shoved over, and my shorts came free. Then, with defensiveness reigning in their action, the hands of my savior pressed down on my attacker's shoulders. The evil man dropped his gun, shaking with terror.  
"Good bye Scratch," said my savior in a wonderfully appealing voice.  
This Scratch screamed high-pitched, his eyes clouded over, dark fog seeping into his dark eyes. Then, with a bright flash—which stunned me—he was gone. All that was left that might have called out to his ever being in existence was the handgun on the floor. I shivered, but suddenly I absolutely _needed_ to see his face. The features of the man who saved me, I wanted to see and remember them.  
So I looked up at him, nearly dreading the worst. What if he was scary and had a gun too? Maybe this man wanted to kill me too.  
Swallowing back the alarm his familiar face brought me, my eyes glanced over at his companion, a tallish sort of girl with spiky reddish-brown hair. She smiled at me. I looked back to him. My eyes did a gradual sweep over his appearance. His blond hair was the same length I remembered it, his pale, healthy looking skin, and those dazzling light blue eyes. Those eyes stared at me, afraid. He was next to me, his arms shaking, sort of stretching out. His eyes couldn't hide his pain, and the concern for him crept up on me. Why was he in so my distress? I could see it plainly on his beautiful face, creasing into his brow and darkening his pale under-eyes. He had been suffering for a long time. It was overwhelming. The want to hold _him. _To comfort him, and to love him. I wondered if the strong desire mirrored in my eyes. Looking into his, they seemed to copy mine. I could see that…

I gasped loudly, blinking hard. It was Gabriel. Gabe. My Gabe. Xero. The Anti-Angel. Angel of Darkness. Xerox. Gabriel Embick, my husband. My love.

Memory swept through me and I collided into him, curling up there. I loved Gabe. I loved him dearly. I was married to this man and he loved me. I remember all the worlds and the game and everything. Everything that had happened to us. But more than that, my current position in his arms brought tears to my eyes, and I tucked myself into him.  
His arms had wound around me, gratefully pulling me to his chest. I was oblivious to everything else that might take place around us.  
His face buried itself in my wet hair and he inhaled deeply, in taking my scent, me.  
Then he let me free a bit, just to hold me back so he could see my face. "I missed you," he said unsteadily—hinting that he was lying.  
He had missed me more than he could say. I knew it was so.  
I used the back of my hand to wipe the left side of my cheek feel of wetness. "I missed you more than you can imagine," I said softly, leaning forward a bit to rest my head on his shoulder. He sighed contently, picking the rest of me up. He held me there, against his chest, and I felt that his sigh was to wash the uncertainty he might have had earlier.  
He sighed again, and turned towards the girl next to him. Courtesy didn't really have an effect on me now, thought usually I'm sure I would have flushed with embarrassment at the thought of being to rude—ignoring a third party. But the auburn girl before us only smiled genuinely. She sighed with the obvious contentment Gabriel had.  
She was very glad to see us happy.  
Gabriel laid his cheek lightly on the top of my head, inhaling deeply. The reddish-brown haired girl waited patiently as Gabriel smelled my hair. Finally he reopened his eyes and looked to her.  
"Madison, this is Charlotte," He introduced. Madison smiled more, and nodded. I smiled, and pulled one hand out of Gabriel's hold to be polite to her and shake hands. Gabriel practically scowled at my decision, taking back my hand instantly after the short handshake.  
"It's great to finally meet you, Charlotte," Madison said.  
I could feel Gabriel grin widely now, even though I couldn't see it. He angled his chin and lowered it to press his lips to mine. But that kiss only lasted a moment, and then I remembered something important.

"Gabe! Where are your wings?" I felt stupid for not realizing this earlier.

He smirked back at me, and reluctantly he peeled a hand away from my side and pulled kitchen chair out for him to sit on. Madison moved for the stove, refilling the pot and placing it back on the burner. Gabriel sat us down on the chair, holding me on his lap.  
"Well Sweetie, someone hacked them off. But don't worry, they'll grow back. In the meantime, I need you to do something for me," he said, almost urgently.  
I pulled around so that I could see his face more clearly. It was sort of stern, but the traces of smile softened it by bits. There was no need to question it. I would do anything for him.  
I nodded.  
He grinned again, "Good. Go into your room and get changed first, and then we'll feed you, we'll need to leave as soon as possible. You're okay with that?"  
"Of course. I'll just have to say goodbye to Liz first."  
He let me go, and I went back into my room to get changed.

The blue walled room seemed brighter, now that I could see the light at the end of the dark tunnel. I quickly dressed in a pair of skinnies and a red t-shirt, slipping on some good-old durable Converse. I brushed my hair out, still trying at those naughty knots. When I came out, Madison had my breakfast on the table, and they too, were munching on some oatmeal. It seemed obvious again, that they were both very happy to see me.  
Gabriel's eyes appraised my outfit, and he took me on his lap again.  
"When will Liz be here?" he asked nonchalantly.  
Maybe they weren't in a rush after all. Breaking my thoughts, my eyes flashed up to someone sitting at the other end of the counter, where a baby boy was beating his spoon on the table. Memories hit me quickly, remembering the raw word that my mind spoke again and again. Klaus. My baby.  
Gabriel followed my eager eyes, and watched as Klaus's sight connected with mine. A huge smile spread across his dimpled cheeks. And then… Liz walked in. Shocked colored her face, draining the blood from its original spots. We all turned to look at her. Gabriel smoothly grinned towards my older sister, throwing her off.  
"Hello Elizabeth," said he in a silky tone. "You look well."  
She calmed, recognizing his matured appearance at last. "Gabriel Embick! Man, I heard your parents just got back from Florida, rumor has it you were around! Great to see you."  
I reclaimed my thoughts and ordered them into coherency, "Hmm I'm rude. Liz, this is Madison—"  
"Youngblood," Gabriel answered for me.  
"And Klaus—"  
"Youngblood," he repeated.  
He knew as well as I, telling her that this was me and Gabriel's son was not a good idea. Madison's clever eyes played along.  
Liz leaned forward and shook hands with Madison, "What a gorgeous baby you have. I'm thoroughly jealous."  
The look that danced in Madison's eyes was saying "you should be", and I stifled a chuckle. Gabriel caught it too, either that, or he was just smiling again, too happy to do anything else. I stepped in to say something.  
"Hey Liz, I have to go again. It's a need, okay? So please don't ask questions. I'm feeling great, and I've got my friends here to take care of me. I've just got to go. This is goodbye."  
I left Gabe's lap and wrapped my arms around Liz, saying my goodbyes. She protested, but I insisted. Soon, I found myself in the back seat of a Toyota, clutching my baby. Madison spoke quickly to Gabriel something about a man named Remus, who was already in Twilight Town. Their hushed tones were speedy, saying something also about trouble, apparently Lord Averira as causing it.  
Klaus was fast asleep in my arms, sucking on his thumb. Madison turned in her seat to look back at us warmly.  
"He sleeps so much better in your arms," She observed.  
I smiled, noting her rich compliment. Gabriel twisted in his chair too, looking back at us.

We were parked right outside of my apartment, ready to set off.

"You ready?" Gabe asked me.

"You bet."


	26. Epilogue: The First Time

_The First Time, __**Family Force 5**_

_I got these memories, they're all of you and me, I've been recording them ever since I was seventeen. Push playback then rewind I see us meeting for the very first time. A mental note of you, you sang my melody, first bar in a lifelong symphony. The prelude to a kiss. My heart's pounding when I reminisce._

_Press repeat. 'Cause I want to see._

_The first time that I saw your face. The first time that you spoke my name. The first time that I heard you say. There's a first time with me every day. The first time that I felt your touch. The first time I couldn't get enough._

_Another memory, when you first looked at me. I hit pause and then love hit me back. Under attack stopped me in my tracks, there you go again, your eyes gave me a flashback. Remember that time, we stayed up all night, I swear we danced until we saw daylight. Step by step and frame by frame, slow motion, let me see you again._

_Press repeat. 'Cause I have to see._

_The first time that I saw your face. The first time that you spoke my name. The first time that I heard you say. There's a first time with me every day. The first time that I felt your touch. The first time I couldn't get enough. The first time that I heard you say. There's a first time with me every day._

_No matter what I do, I won't fast forward anything with you. I know you feel it too, the first time I saw love I was with you._

_The first time that I saw your face. The first time that you spoke my name. The first time when we talked all night. Was the first time love made sense in life. The first time that I felt your touch. The first time I couldn't get enough. The first time that I heard you say. There's a first time with me every day._

**26: Epilogue: The First Time**

**Gabriel's Point of View**

Something soft, warm and smooth touched my cheek. I started. "Whoa!"

I snapped awake and fell off the bed, remnants of a terrible dream flying away like disturbed bats.  
The hardwood floor beneath me creaked as I stretched upward to look at the moving lump in the bed. Who was it? Why was there someone in my bed?  
Still, I found it hard to be mad, because the curiosity was overwhelming. All I could remember was a frightening dream at the moment, one—like many others before—where Charlotte died by Cole's hand. I was always too late in those nightmares. But now, as I sit on the cold wood, dark sheets draped over my knees, I can't figure out who's in my bed. Was it Klaus? No, that lump off breathing body is much too big for him. It couldn't be Madison, she wasn't like that. Who was it? Alyza? Had she come back from the dead to haunt me?  
Well I decided that if it was Alyza, then she was succeeding in the haunting part. I was definitely feeling haunted.  
I rolled onto my knees and peeked up onto the bed. I was nearly afraid of what I might find—though I'd never tell anyone that. When my eyes grazed over the body, I saw the rise and fall of the chest. Their face was covered with another sheet—not the one that I was now trampling on—so I couldn't see their face. But I knew it was a girl. So maybe it was Alyza. Maybe not. I saw a sharp shadow of dark hair under the deep blue sheets. Black hair. No way. It can't be…  
It would be wrong to get my hopes up.

I pulled the sheet back quickly, like a Band-Aid. I was prepared for the hurt too, the flesh and hair that always seared after tearing away that super sticky Band-Aid.

My breath caught in my throat.

Sleeping Beauty herself lay there, a gentle smile caressing her features. Black locks of hair gathered in dark rich rivers and waves around her creamy white complexion. Her gray eyes—that I knew so well—were closed. Memories hit me softly, like butterflies landing in my stomach, floating and beating their wings against my sides.

Charlotte was back.

She was the one who had accidentally touched my face just a bit ago. Or was it an accident? Was she really sleeping, or playing with me?  
Before I allowed it to, a happy smirk settled into my face. I poked her like she was a dead animal, and I was the hunter who wanted to know if the meat was officially dead. She reacted suddenly, making me jump back. Her beauty and brightness seemed to illuminate the room, and I was blinded by it. I blinked furiously while she laughed at me. I felt her reach up to tousle my hair and plant a kiss on my lips.

"Good morning Gabriel," She breathed.  
I heard the relief and love exhale with her voice, breezing towards me, making me sigh in contentedness. Swiftly I stood and picked her up, tossing her over my shoulder. I heard her breath catch, and she gave me a fight, because she knew that's what I wanted. She always knew to give me a challenge.  
Smirking grandly, I trotted down the hall, heading for the Drawing room. "Hmm, that feels good," I told Charlotte as her fist beat my back playfully. "Harder."  
She obliged, and this time, I noticed the notch of aggressiveness leaking into her incessant pounding. Still, it felt good. Feeling slightly vengeful, I carried her into the Drawing room, and our audience had a front row view of her plaid-pajama clad butt. She yelped when I set her back down, facing the small group of spectators. Char took a minute to assess everyone's expression, and then she just smirked nonchalantly.  
"Yeah, he can't get enough," She joked casually.  
I chuckled while Madison and Remus stared at us, both seeming to soak up the happy, family atmosphere.  
Madison was holding Klaus, bouncing him on her knee, his face was red. At the sight of Charlotte, he began flailing his arms and reaching out to her. My auburn spiky haired friend only grimaced lightly and handed him to Charlotte. I pulled Char onto the couch with me, asking Remus simultaneously, "So Averira, how's dad doing?"  
I got a scowl from a disapproving Charlotte and Madison raised both eyebrows at us.  
"Oh, he's doing," Remus replied. "He's doing time."  
Once we had gotten back to the Worlds—and regretfully in Lord Averira ruling domain—Remus had gone ahead to take care of his father. As hard as I'm sure it was for him, he had his father imprisoned, or rather, impeached. He took his father's place at the throne unwillingly, and Madison was on her way to becoming Queen after he asked for her hand in marriage. Charlotte and I were very happy for them.  
As for me and Char, we were the second happy couple, and our big addition, Klaus, making us a trio. But besides Remus's recent coronation, nothing exciting was about.

Charlotte's voice melted into my thoughts, and I imagined them sinking down a mental drain.  
"Gabe, do you think we could go to the Disney Castle today? I want to see everyone again," She requested.  
It's not like we have anything else to do, "Sure. That sounds great. Get Klaus ready, we'll catch breakfast at the castle."  
Smiling sweetly, she hurried off, cooing to Klaus on the way. Madison and Remus got to their feet.  
"Hey, man, we're gonna head out, 'kay?"said Remus.  
I stood as well, and gave him a quick hug, "I'll see you guys later."  
Madison didn't wait for me to hug her, she pulled me into a constricting embrace, "I'm so glad you're back with Char. You deserve her, and she deserves you. I'm _so_ happy for you guys. I'll miss you guys. Come and visit."  
When she let me go, I noticed that she angled her face sort of away from me, and her eyes shone watery. She hid halfway behind Remus's shoulder. A lump rose in my throat. "I'll catch you guys later. I will. Good luck, and… thank you. For everything. I love you guys."  
Remus dipped his head slightly in respect, and I bowed back, to the new Lord Averira. The right one. They left speedily, and I guessed that Madison wanted to get out before I caught another tear in her eye. We were family, it went like that.  
As the front door closed behind them, Charlotte reentered the room, carrying Klaus and his baby bag.  
"Did they leave?" she asked softly.  
I nodded in response and scooped Klaus out of her arms. "Yep. Remus had kingly stuff to attend to."  
"Well," She exhaled. "You ready? Or do you want to get changed?"  
I glanced down at my PJ pants and blue t-shirt. I shrugged, "Nah. We're going for breakfast, doesn't matter."  
Char laughed under her breath, shaking her head at me. "Okay, fine. Let's go then."

We were speeding down the space highway, going sixty and Charlotte shifted in her seat. I took that as a sign. She was about to say something.  
"Did you like Madison? While I was gone?"  
My body stiffened. I hadn't been expecting anything like this so soon. I was glad it wasn't a hard question answer. "Nope. Friendship only. But she's close family."  
Charlotte nodded slowly, considering that. I took the time to scrape up some courage to ask her the latter question. "How about you? Any boyfriends?"  
I waited for her cheek to flush, like they always did when I hit the right note. Her complexion remained pale cream. She answered me in confidence.  
"Nope. I didn't like anyone there, that way."  
Before I knew it, a content smile adhered itself to my face, and I felt the effects of it. It radiated through me, and it was easy to see the bright side of the dreary day. Rain pattered on the window shield as we let the silence drift in the automobile. Klaus cooked up a long whimper. My wife turned around and popped a binky into his mouth, as it had fallen out. She came back, and this time, she looked a bit irritated.  
"Do they know we're coming for breakfast?"  
Uh oh. This was shaky territory. I usually just came over to the castle whenever I wanted to, but char was never really one of those "invite yourself" kind of people. With swiftness, I picked up and dialed the Sora's number into my cell phone. My eyes flickered over to view the smug expression Charlotte was wearing.  
"That's what I thought," she muttered.  
"Hey Sora? Yeah, hey man. Hey do you think Char and I could bring Klaus over for breakfast?... uh huh… yeah. Cool. See ya in a couple."  
I snapped the phone shut and tossed it into the change dish. Char threw me a look, but didn't say anything. I flipped on the radio absently, needing to listen to something. I noticed the relaxed tilt of Charlotte's shoulders. She loved music.  
Ten more minutes of classical melody later, the white and blue turrets were on the horizon, and the full castle came into view moments afterward.  
I didn't hesitate to pull into Mickey's private garage. Evidently, I didn't care what he thought.  
Honestly, I didn't have much respect for the little mouse, and Donald and Goofy often gave me grief for it. The two little suck-ups—who I nicknamed McDonald and Goober—didn't like me. I was alright with that. A duck and a dog weren't high on my favorite animals list anyway—if I had such a list.  
Stopping the car, I slid out and collected my son from the backseat, grabbing his baby bag. My eyes met Char's as I joined her at the front of the car, they were bright. Maybe her good mood had finally kicked in. So together we went up into the castle, entering through the colonnade and marching onward for the Dining Hall. Sora met us halfway there.

"Gabriel!"  
He came running to us, his arms outstretched. "Sora, dude, how's it going?" Charlotte took Klaus from me, smiling in reassurance—she was okay taking him. I gave Sora a one armed hug.  
"Gabe, man! It's been too long!" And then he turned to Char. "Charlotte, Klaus! The gang's back together!"  
I cracked a grin. Indeed, this gang was together again. Though part of that inclined me to disagree, we were only the full team with Remus and Madison.  
Sora came up around me, placing a hand on my shoulder—which towered about half a head over him. He gestured forward, taking that hand off as we off down the colonnade. Charlotte gave me a look, and I took Klaus back. It was like we played "Hot Potato" with our son. I repositioned Klaus while walking, whispering into his soft ear. "Sora. That was Sora. This is Disney Castle. Love you buddy." He giggled and pressed his palms flat on my cheek. His mood had jumped up since the ride. A phrase popped into my mind, and it suddenly felt very true.

"_When babies are happy, everyone's happy." _

Well in some cases past, that couldn't have been remotely true. But now, I found the happiness couldn't just dwell inside, it ebbed and pulled, trying to get out. I grinned, and the happiness calmed, stirring in my chest, everything content point protruding. I could easily look ahead and see a possible future for us. No harmful men after Klaus and Char, a peaceful life. I could get a normal job, we could raise a family.

We were a family.

The brighter end of the tunnel came into view, and I let it swallow me.  
Charlotte at my side, Klaus in my arms. Friends and family everywhere. And my black wings fluttering behind me, tall and wide, smooth ebony plume. I was me. It felt right. It was right.

We were home.

.

.

.

* * *

_I'd like to thank Kimberly/kimfoo. Jenna and Mom. And soralover. My Wolfy Editor…  
Especially Kim though, because she's helped me through a lot of tight spots. Thank you all for following Gabriel and Charlotte in their Kingdom Hearts journey. Each and every Hit helped me along. _

_They're home now. _

_Goodbye and God bless… _


End file.
